LILIAN EVANS AMOR TRAICION Y ODIO
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Todo llega a su fin...Quien ganara el partido?James le dara una prueba de su amor a Lily. Lily algún día sentiras lo mismo que yo.se decia James...Remus habrá consquitado el amor de Era? Tom no estara de metiche?
1. LILIAN EVANS, AMOR, TRAICION Y ODIO

LILIAN EVANS AMOR TRAICION Y ODIO  
  
(Este es mi primer fan fic así que no sean muy malos conmigo, en este fan encontrará con Minerva MacGonagall que ya se que es mas gran de que ellos pero la puse que casi fuera de su edad por que me parece un personaje muy tierno, seguro de si mismo y con un gran poder de autoridad y encontraran también a Tom Malvoro Ryddle en una de sus facetas mas tiernas como ustedes nuca lo había visto, me encanta los fan fic de esta comunidad y no me quería quedar atrás bueno sin mas preámbulo comencemos, también verán algunos personajes en faceta desconocida)  
  
Era el verano del 70 todos los chicos se divertían en los centros de recreación como balnearios, pistas de hielo, malteadas, discotecas,, solo una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y un cabello rojo oscuro, observaba esto desde su habitación estaba contando los días para entrar al colegio , no a cual quiera escuela si no a la mas importante escuela de magia y hechicería de todo el continente europeo Hogwarts , como podía ser que ella fuera bruja, no podía creer que esto fuera posible recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando recibió una lechuza con una carta que decía: En resumidas cuentas que ella tenia una plaza en el colegio y que debería presentarse en la estación Kiss Cost el 1ero de septiembre y que venia adjunta en la carta la lista de útiles y como conseguirlos y la voz de su hermana diciendo:  
  
Ya sabía que eras un fenómeno Lily pero esto me lo confirma.-le decía su esquelética Hermana con cara de caballo Petunia, ella pensaba que sus padres estaban borrachos al ponerle ese nombre a su hermana adorada pero bueno.  
  
Hay mi pequeña, una bruja en la familia que emoción, mi Lily, claro que aceptaremos esa plaza contéstales, Jorge.-decía emocionada la bella madre una señora de unos 35 años de pelo negro y ojos verdes hermosos como dos esmeraldas.  
  
Claro que si querida, una bruja en la familia. Siempre supe que eras especial pero nunca de que manera, mi niña.-decía el orgulloso padre  
  
Esta escena eran las mas chuscas y divertida que recordaba Lily, que su hermana intentaba convencer a sus padres de que eso era un fenómeno, al principio Petunia mostró una cara de triunfo y después de desilusión por eso, pero no había causado la impresión de horror que esperaba en sus padres si no todo lo contrario los embargaba la felicidad.  
  
Por la tarde irían a comprar su material para la escuela al Callejón Diagon, que se encontraba escondido en la enorme urbe de la ciudad de Londres en la carta explicaba como llegar hasta el, Lily se encontraba feliz, iba en la camioneta con sus once años de edad apunto de cumplir, tenia un cuerpo un poco m as desarrollado que la mayoría de las n niñas de sus edad, tenia un poco de cintura y sus busto ya se le empezaba a notar, pero aun así era una niña muy hermosa , ella veía pasar las tiendas, charros, personas tan lento que cuando llegaron en la entrada del Callejón Diagon se les hizo una eternidad, fue sacada de su sueños cuando escucho la voz de su madre que decía:  
  
Lily baja del auto ya llegamos.- dijo su madre impaciente  
  
Ya voy mama, no te enojes, dije impaciente  
  
Date prisa Lilian Evans.- expreso mi padre deseoso de ver el mundo de los magos, que nunca habíamos conocido y que creíamos que no existía.  
  
Lily se había dado cuenta que alguien la estaba observando era un chico de piel cetrina , nariz ganchuda, pelo negro y vestido de negro, pero que tenia unos ojos dulces, bellos que revelaban un tierno corazón , estaba acompañado, por su padres que estaba abriendo la entrada, dando golpes con su varita a los ladrillos, los padres del el eran un señor muy apuesto, de cuerpo atlético, pelo negro de ajos azules y piel cetrina, su madre era una señora muy seria tenia los ojos negros, piel canela y hermoso cuerpo ambos tenia un comportamiento muy serio y reservabado, Lily se percato de que alguien la estaba mirando y ella le devolvió una bella sonrisa al chico que este se sonrojo, se quedaron mirándose un tiempo ninguno de los dos quería que acabara ese momento hasta que oyeron las voces de su padres que le decían:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Lilian vamos a entrar, muevete niña!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Severus, entra enseguida!!!!!!!  
  
Ella y el se habían quedado paralizados mirándose uno a otro, ¿esto seria amor a primera vista? Ninguno de los jóvenes lo sabía, pero despertaron de su sueños ambos y entraron al Callejón Diagon.  
  
Observaba todo con mucha atención como si no se quisiera perder nada de lo que había a su alrededor, pero también puso mucha atención, sus padres ya habían venido un día antes para el cambio de dinero muggle a dinero de mago, a si que fueron directamente a hacer sus compras de útiles sus padres fueron a comprar su libros y le indicaron a ella que fuera a comprar su varita y se dirigió a "OLLIVANDER FABRICANTES DE EXCELENTES VARITAS DESDE 382" y ahí se volvió a encontrar el mismo chico solo, igual que ella y le sonrió y el dijo:  
  
Buenas tardes, me llamo Lilian Evans y tu dije con mucha cortesía, nos como me anime.  
  
Buenas tardes, ya me sabia tu nombres.- me dijo algo divertido  
  
¿Cómo que ya sabias mi nombre? pregunte extrañada  
  
Oí cuando tus padres te llamaron enojados, .- me contesto lleno de risa, se veía en su rostro que casi nunca sonreía, pero se veía tan lindo sonriente bueno que estoy pensando.  
  
Que malo eres conteste como un bebe.  
  
No te enojes Evans, mi nombre es Severus Snape, mucho gusto en conocerte y espero que seamos amigos, bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos te ves mas linda cuando sonríes, .- Se fue corriendo después entre a la tienda me recibió un hombre  
  
Buenas tardes me dijo el hombre de ojos grises y lentes auque era un personaje interesante, era atractivo bueno el día de hoy estoy pensando mucho en hombres conteste  
  
Buenas tardes vine a comprar mi varita me dijeron que aquí fabrican las mejores varitas de todo Londres exprese  
  
Bueno mi pequeña damita, soy el único fabricante de varitas de todo Londres, pero aquí fabricamos las mejores varitas, pero ellas son las que escojen a su dueño.  
  
Yo miraba con mucha atención, paso por mí una cinta métrica que mágicamente iba tomando las medidas de todo mi cuerpo, preste mucha atención a todas sus palabras.  
  
Haber mi damita, pruebe esta, pelo de vela, sauce y rígida, es una varita experimental.-dijo el señor, la tome pero hice un desastre.  
  
No, no pruebe esta veintisiete centímetros de largo elástica de sauce perfecta para encantamientos.  
  
Luces de colores salieron de la varita y pude sentir como el calor recorría mi cuerpo un calor que nunca antes había sentido, eso iba recordando cuando iba hacia la estación Kiss Cross que me llevaría hacia mi futura escuela, ya en la estación mi madre y mi padre, por supuesto Petunia, se despedían de mi debatido entre el orgullo y la tristeza exceptuando Petunia, gracias a dios encontré a Severus y mi dirigí a el.  
  
Hola de nuevo Severus y me puedes llamar Lily si tu quieres voy a iniciar el primer curso en Howgarts  
  
Hola mi niña y al igual que tú voy a iniciar el primer curso, vamos a pasar al tren, pasamos la barrera invisible a mí me dio un poco de miedo atravesar la barrera, pero la pasamos y encontramos un vagón vació:  
  
Sabes Severus me agrada tu compañía le dije  
  
Gracias Lily me dijo  
  
Me encantaría saber mas sobre magia como mis padres no son magos de seguro voy a ser la ultima en la clase, aunque te diré que ya leí todos los libros de la lista de útiles y se me algunas cosas exprese emocionada.  
  
No te preocupes Lily, veras que serás la mejor del curso, mis padres son magos los dos y son un poco excéntricos, pero me quieren recibí un propuesta de una vacante para la escuela de Magia de Quezacoltl,k en México esa escuela le da mucha importancia a las pociones es la mas reconocida en el ramo, y se interesaron en mi por mis trabajos que publique en la sección del profeta de pociones.  
  
Que bueno que no aceptantes Sevi, si no nos hubiéramos podido conocer, pero dime yo solo pensé que había una escuela de Magia en el mundo pregunte  
  
No Lily hay muchísimas escuelas en todo el mundo pero muy pocas saben donde están me dijo  
  
Así estuvimos platicando, hasta que escuchamos mucho alboroto por e tren muchas chicas gritando emocionadas gritaban:  
  
¡¡¡¡ James estas como quieres!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡Lupin mírame por favor!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡Sirius eres un grandísimo idiota pero me gustas!!!  
  
¡¡¡Petter te amamos!!!  
  
Que es todo ese alboroto dije  
  
Y se a que se debe todo ese alboroto dijo Snape  
  
De pronto todo el ruido iba aumentando hacia nuestro compartimiento, hasta que entraron un grupo de jóvenes muy apuestos comandados por un joven de pelo color azabache, ojos azules intenso, con gafas que lo hacían verse intelectual y atractivo a la vez seguido por un chico de cabello negro y ojos picaros de color negro intenso, a su lado se encontraba un chico de cabello color miel y ojos de igual color y a su lado estaba un joven de cabello castaño, ojos grises y muy blanco.  
  
Vaya Snape que bien acompañado estas.- dijo el joven de ojos picaros.  
  
Largarte Black y púdrete en el infierno no necesitamos que nos vengan a arruinar el dia :-dijo Severus con mucho coraje.  
  
Calma Sevi, ¿Quiénes son ellos dime por que te moletas tanto?-pregunte llena de curiosidad.  
  
Ya vez Snape, no seas descortés déjanos que nos presentarnos a tu novia, yo soy James Potter hijo del ministró de magia, y ellos y ellos son Sirius Black, hijo del ministro de relaciones internacional, Remus Lupin hijo del empresario de calderos ACTY y Petter Pettigrew hijo de la famosa diseñadora de modas Mary Westery, mucho gusto en conocerte,  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Largense!!!!!! Ahora les gritaba lleno de ira Severi  
  
Ya no seas sangron, hasta pareces uno de esos sangre sucias hijos de muggles dijo Petter burlándose.  
  
Claro eso sangre sucia son un estorbo, no deberían ocurrí serles pisar Howgarts, contaminan el ambiente verdad hermosa belleza dijo Potter.  
  
Como se atreven hablar así Potter y Pettigrew, largense los cuatro ahora.- expreso Snape  
  
Bastan largernse de aquí, no nos moleste no me interesa conocerlos, déjenos en paz grite con tal fuerza que yo misma me asuste.  
  
De pronto se vuelve abrir el compartimiento pero esta vez entraron un grupo de jóvenes; una de ella de pelo largo cabello negro y ojos negros, piel blanca, la otra de ojos azules y pelo rubio claro, muy blanca, la otra era cabello castaño obscuro con reflejos dorados y ojos de color miel, la chica del cabello rubio pregunto:  
  
Vaya Potter no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea molestar a mis amigos por que no se largan tu y tus amigos a ver a sus admiradores los andan buscando, sobretodo a ti Black  
  
Calma Bella solo queríamos encontrar un vagón que eso esta prohibido, le lanzo un beso a la joven muy seductor.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡QUE ASCO!!!!! Guárdate ese beso para tus admiradoras y no ME LLAMES BELLA Black dijo la joven llena de ira.  
  
Vamonos por favor amigos no hay necesidad de pelear y no molestes a Arabella dijo el joven de cabello de color miel.  
  
Esperate tantito Remus, déjame observar a esa belleza de ojos verdes, no puedo creer que ande con ese estupido Snape dijo Potter.  
  
Largense, nadie los quiere en este compartimiento. ¡¡¡¡¡NADIEEEEEEE!!!!! Lo dije llena de ira...- Pero note que el chico cortes se había quedado mirando a la niña de pelo castaño la miraba con mucha ternura. Resalieron del compartimiento caminando encontraron otro compartimiento y hablaron de lo sucedido.  
  
Vaya, vaya James te gusta la novia de Snape.- expreso Black  
  
Te diré es muy bonita y tiene unos ojos preciosos, se la quitare a Snape, el no se merece a esa belleza ella es perfecta para mi, pero hablando de otra cosa se dieron cuenta que cuando mencione a los sangre sucia ella y el narizotas se pusieron histéricos.- dijo James.  
  
Son muy lentos Sirius y James, ella es hija de padres muggles, pero fíjense Arabella es hija de una larga línea de magos de sangre limpia y Minerva por igual pero su otra amiga no la conozco, no se quien es pero es muy bonita, seria y con eso ojos color miel hipnotizantes.-dijo Remus.  
  
¡¡¡¡REMUS ESTA ENAMORADO!!! De la joven misteriosa decía Petter burlándose  
  
No es cierto.-lo dijo sonrojándose  
  
Déjalo en paz Petter, ya era hora que alguien lo cautivara, pero hablando de otras cosas, saben mi papi me compro una estrella fugaz LA MEJOR ESCOBA para mi cumpleaños lo expreso hinchado de orgullo. (en su tiempo)  
  
Que bien mi joven amigo, pero esa Bella me las pagara por retarme, ya verán lo dijo con una expresión maquiavélica Black  
  
Dígame que bromas haremos este año, sobretodo a Snape, Malfoy y Figg, pregunto Petter  
  
Pero no le haremos ninguna broma a la chica de ojos color miel, no nos ha hecho nada, por favor menciono Lupin sonrojado.  
  
Oye Lupin el amor te pego duro verdad, gritaba Petter como loco.- Así siguieron platicando Petter molestando a Remus con la nueva joven, James y Sirius planeando las nuevas bromas, mientras tanto en otro vagón.  
  
Muchas gracias chicas mi nombre es Lilian Evans y el es Severus Snape mi mejor amigo dije.  
  
Mucho gusto Lilian y Severus, mi nombres es Arabella Figg, ella son Minerva McGonagall y Era Herlo dijo la joven Arabella.  
  
Mucho gusto dijeron Severus y Lily.  
  
Herlo tu apellido no es muy común en Europa verdad dijo Snape.  
  
No me llames por mi apellido, llámame Era y no soy de Europa, vengo de México y provengo de la Escuela de Magia y Pociones Quezatlcoalth dijo Era cortésmente.  
  
Con que de México ¿es un país lindo? ¿A que curso vas a entrar? Pregunte  
  
Es muy hermoso, me trasladaron a Hogwarts, porque hay muchos partidarios del lado oscuro que quieren dominar a México y a mi antigua escuela en donde se concentran en particular la más inmensa colección de libros sobre pociones y plantas para realizarlas, que son difíciles de conseguir respondió Era.  
  
Snape la escuchaba con mucha atención ya que las pociones y defensas contra las artes obscuras eran sus materias favoritas, mientras tanto Minerva revisaba unos apuntes.  
  
¿Y tu Minerva a que año vas a entrar? Le pregunte.  
  
Voy a entrar a 4to curso, espero que seamos buenas amigas dijo Minerva.  
  
Severus bendito entre las mujeres, vas a ser la envidia de los hombres con semejantes mujeres tan guapas dijo Arabella con aires de vanidad.  
  
Snape se sonrojo y no paraba de mirar a Lily con ojos de borrego a medio morir, a él le hubiera encantado estar solo con Lily, pero en que estaba pensando ella era una muggle si algún día fueran algo as su padres pondrían el grito en el cielo, ellos pensaban que los muggle eran escoria, basura algo indeseable.  
  
HOLA A TODO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FAN FIC, LILIAN EVANS AMOR, TRAICION Y ODIO, QUE CONVINACION VERDAD, NOTARA QUE MINERVA ES MAS GRANDE QUE ELLOS PERO A MI ME ENCANTA ESTE PERSONAJE LO CONSIDERO MUY TIERNO Y YO LA PUSE CASI DE SU MISMA EDAD, SEVERUS TAMBIEN TIENE SU CORAZONCITO Y TAL VEZ ESTA ENAMORADO DE LILY A PRIMERA VISTA, QUIEN SABE, YA SE A TODAS LAS FANS DE JAMES PRONTO APARECERA MAS TIEMPO, ACABO DE LEER HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX Y DE VERDAD LLORE CON LA CONDUCTA DE MI NIÑO, MI MERODEADOR FAVORITO, TAMBIEN DE ARABELLA FIGG, PERO YA TENIA PLANEADO ESTE FIC DESDE HACE TIEMPO Y LO DEJARE COMO LO TENGO PLANEADO, SE SORPRENDERAN DE TODO LO QUE VA SUSCEDER.  
  
POR FAVOR DEJE MENSAJES EN MI LIBRO DE VISITAS, CRITIQUEME, FELICITEME, DIGAME QUE LES PARECE, PRONTO ESTARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y SIGAN LEYENDO PORFAVOR SE PONDRA MAS INTERESANTE  
  
Hasta la próxima de se despide Maiza Herlo.  
  
P.D 1 LEAN MI FIC P .D 2 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE P.D 3 YA ME VOY ASI QUE VIVA HARRY POTTER Y SU CREADORA. 


	2. EL TREN DE LA AMISTAD Y LA SELECCION

CAPITULO 2: EL TREN DE LA AMISTAD Y LA SELECCION  
  
Yo Lilian Evans me sentía feliz tenia varios amigos Era, Minerva, Bella y Sevi, como le decía de cariño me parecía un tierno nombre, pronto tendríamos que llegar al colegio, el tren dio el silbatazo de llegada y nos fuimos a cambiar las túnicas, Severus se asombro de lo que pasaba las chicas y yo, le habíamos dicho que se quedara y nada mas se volteara, mientras se cambiaban ya afuera el camino hacia el colegio los de primer año lo teníamos que hacer cruzando el lago en pequeños botes de cuatro, desafortunadamente a mi me toco en el bote con Potter, Black, Lupin y yo, a Severus le toco con Era, un chico de cabello rubio platinado y Bella ellos iban muy contentos, que envidia.  
  
¿Por que dios mío? me preguntaba ¿Por qué me castigas así? Repetía yo constantemente a lo largo del camino pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue la forma de actuar de Lupin tan tranquilo, sereno, pero un poco demacrado se le veía el cansancio en eso hermoso ojos olor miel que brindaban un hermosa paz interior, mientras tanto sus amigo que decir, ese Potter en un.... Pero que hermosos ojos tiene, eso ojos azules que tiene y esa boca acorazonada, pero que demonios estoy pensando, mejor decidí voltear a ver a Bella, Era y Severus que estaba acompañados del chico rubio platinado y cara afilada que se encontraba platicando con Era a decir la verdad, ella y él hacían bonita pareja pero mis sueños se vieron interrumpidos por el momento de la selección como había pasado eso si apenas unos instantes se encontraba en el bote y ahora se encontraban ya en la selección el Profesor Albus Dumbledore los llamaba a para ponernos un sombrero que definía la casa que nos tocaría estar.  
  
Andrey, Annee el sombrero pensó estaba indeciso hasta que grito:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!!!  
  
Bell, Katie no tardo ni un momento cuado grito:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RAVENCLAM!!!!!!!!  
  
Black, Sirius, muchacho contigo estoy más que seguro de tu casa, valiente, buen amigo y muy aventurero, no eres igual que tus padres que les importa la sangre limpia, ya se mi elección:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Derrick, John  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luego siguió mi turno, me puse muy nerviosa, no sabía en que casa quería estar ni en cual estarían mis amigos, pero me tranquilice y el profesor dijo:  
  
Evans, Lilian  
  
Que tienes Evans sabes tienes muchas cualidades para la magia, en especial para encantamientos, no puedo cree que nunca aya venido nadie de tu familia en catorce generaciones, pero bueno esta aquí, se que estas dividida entre entrar a una casa donde no están tus amigos y otra donde puedas aprender mas, tus casa mas convenientes serian Gryffindor y Slytherin, casa tan opuestas pero que cualquiera de ella crees que serias feliz, pero te diré con cual concuerdan mas tus ideales.. Con. espera un momento ya se por que no intentamos una cosa Evans, ahorita lo sabrás dijo el sombrero.  
  
Evans tiene dos opciones querido alumnos grito el sombrero, todos están muy intrigados y escuchaba con atención: pertenecer a Gryffindor o a Slytherin pero para decidirlo ella será la que escogerá al final de la selección y si no puede decir al final de la semana lo haré yo grito el sombreo rebosante de alegría pero sigamos.  
  
Luego le toco a Arabella, fue rápidamente cuando el profesor dijo su nombre:  
  
Figg, Arabella  
  
Hola mi hermosa damita, como están tus papa ellos fueron muy buenos estudiantes y le dieron gran orgullo al colegio, bueno a ti en donde te pondré, eres muy valiente, beuna amiga, un poco floja, definitivamente en Huffepuff no, nooo, pero a ver que estas diciendo  
  
Con Black, no por favor, con ellos no en cualquier casa pero lejos del. Decía Bella  
  
Pero mi niña tú tienes las cualidades para entrar a Gryffindor, esa casa es excelente para, en esa casa estarás y grito:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bella se resinó y fue con a su mesa, se dirijo rápidamente con Minerva y esperar, Mine a consoló y le dijo que la casa no era tan mala.  
  
Así siguieron pasando jóvenes y jovencitas, hasta que le toco el turno a Era, Lupin estaba muy pendiente de ella, antes de irse me dijo que no importara mi elección ella seguiría siendo mi amiga  
  
Herlo, Era  
  
Muy difícil, mi niña tienes de todo una menta brillante, un corazón lleno de bondad y tranquilidad, no le temes al trabajo arduo, valentía, cualquier casa quedarías bien, pero cual desarrollaría mas tu potencial, no me digas vienes de México gran país, pero espera hablas parsel una de las cualidades que mas Salazar estará encantado con mi decisión, que tal en:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SLYTHERINNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luego siguió el chico de cabello rubio platinado, el sombrero no tardo nada el se llamaba:  
  
Malfoy, Lucius  
  
Fácil eres, tu casa es.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSSLYTHERRRRRRRINNNNNN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los de esa casa estaban felices, en especial el que tan pronto supo su casa se coloco al lado de Era, a decir verdad yo creo que quiere con ella  
  
Los de esa casa aplaudieron muy fuerte y victorearon ala nuevo alumno, siguieron pasando más y más estudiantes hasta que le toco el turno a Severus yo estaba intrigada en que casa le tocaría, en todo el camino no le pregunte nada del colegio, ni de sus casas, pero mencionaron su nombre y dijeron:  
  
Snape, Severus.  
  
No tardo ni un momento cuando dijo:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡SLYTHERINNNNNNN!!!!!  
  
Severus estaba muy contento y se dirigió a la mesa de los Slytherins no si antes dedicarme una bella sonrisa. Luego le toco a uno de los compinches o amigotes de Potter  
  
Pettigrew, Petter  
  
Buenas noches mi joven amigo, dijo el sombrero, ya que el pobre estaba muerto de miedo, el quería estar con sus amigos Potter le daba ánimos desde su lugar en la fila, bueno mi joven tienes valentía escondida en el corazón, pero también eres ambicioso, pero no lo suficiente para pertenecer a las serpientes, valoras a los amigos, tu casa es.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!!!  
  
El estaba feliz por su casa, se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Black, y se tropezó con la túnica de Lucius, ahora le iba de seguro a Potter y es cierto.  
  
Potter, James  
  
Hola señor Potter, toda su familia han pertenecido a Gryffindor, generaciones y generaciones, muy interesante verdad, muy bien tienes un corazón valiente, una mente abierta a los retos y sobretodo eres.... No te lo diré mejor averiguarlo.. Tu casa es..  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRYFFFFFFINNNNNNDORRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los de su mesa estallaron en alegría, en especial sus amigos Black puso una casa de felicidad que ni el solo podía con ella, Setter se levanto a recibirlo, Lupin estaba muy entretenido viendo a Era, se le veía la cara de borrego a medio morir por ella, y ella ni en cuenta de ello, estaba muy entretenida con Lucius y con el prefecto de Slytherin, un chico muy guapo de por cierto, bueno ya creo saber en que casa me quiero quedar, espero no arrepentirme de mi decisión, ya se acabaron los nombres de la selección ahora iba tomar mi era ahora o dentro de una semana la decisión, entonces el profesor Albus me dijo:  
  
Evans siéntate donde quieras, mientras tanto Arabella me hacia señas para que me fuera con ella. Pero decidí mejor por Slytherin con Sevi y Era, los ojos de Sevi me mostraban que eso era lo correcto, mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor,  
  
Vaya, vaya Bella, tus amiga se quiso ir a Slytherin te dejo solita, no te preocupes yo te proteger y te cuidares amorcito.- dijo Black en tono sarcástico.  
  
Ella aun no ha decidido Black, el sombrero le dijo que hoy o dentro de una semana, hazte a un lado amorcito odioso.- respondió Bella  
  
Oye Fig., te quería preguntar ¿Quién es la joven de ojos color miel? Que te acompañaba. Pregunto Lupin.  
  
Hasta que hay un hombre en tu grupito Black, esta bien te responderé ella es Era Herlo y viene de México de la escuela Quezacóalth dijo Bella.  
  
Ah, respondió triste Remus, ya se quien es la hija del ministro de magia mexicano el famoso diplomático Xandre Herlo y su mujer la famosa aurora Maiza Hernández de Herlo,, se noto en su tono de voz mucha tristeza.  
  
Mira lo que son las cosas James, hija del ministro de magia al igual que tu, y un cuerpazo y solo tiene once años dijo Petter.  
  
Estas en un error ella tiene doce años y solo va a pasar aquí un año después regresara a su país ella me lo dijo, ya que extraña mucho a su tierra natal, dijo Bella.  
  
Saben amigos ya que termino el banquete hay que irnos a dormir, mañana seguiremos hablando dijo Potter.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué te pasa cornamenta??????????? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTAS ENFERMOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAY QUE LLAMAR A LA ENFERMERAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE LE DIGO QUE NO ME PASA NADA!!!!!!! Canuto solo que tengo SUEÑÑÑÑÑÑO Y VAMONOSSSSSSS.-Dijo Potter  
  
Potter, Black, Petter se fueron sin despedirse de Arabella, en cambio Lupin se quedo para desearle buenas noches.  
  
Figg que tengas buenas noches.- se despidió Lupin.  
  
Igualmente Lupin, que sueñes con hadas en especial con Era dijo en tono soñador la joven, Lupin lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse e irse a reunir con sus amigos. Entonces llego Minerva y le dijo:  
  
Vamonos Bella, tenemos que irnos a dormir.  
  
Ya vamonos pues, ¿Qué crees que decidirá Lily? A horita se fue a sentar con los Slytherins pero no dijo nada obre su elección, crees que se quedara en Slytherin o se vendrá con nosotros, se que allá tiene a Era y su novio Severus, pero ella pertenece a Gryffindor lo se y lo presiento dijo Bella.  
  
Lo que ella decida la apoyaremos Arabella, pero apurale o si no vamos a perder al prefecto.-contesto Minerva.  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin,  
  
Vieron a eso tonto de Gryffindor, cuando Evans se vino a nuestra mesa decía Lucius Malfoy, esperen les decía a un grupo de chicos de esa casa, ¡¡HEY SEVERUS VEN Y PRESENTA A TUS AMIGAS!!!  
  
Ya vamos Lucius, ella es Lilian Evans, y ella es Era Herlo, les presento a Lucius Malfoy.-exclamo Snape.  
  
Mucho gusto chicas, sabes Evans me caes muy bien me encanto que te vinieras a nuestra casa y dejaras a eso idoitas de Gryffindor expreso Malfoy muy alegre.  
  
No hables así Malfoy dije con un poco de enojo, allá están mis amigas Arabella y Minerva, ellas pertenecen a Gryffindor, no me gusta esa expresión hacia ellas.  
  
HOLA DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO MI FIC SE QUE AHORITA ESTA UN POCO ABURRIDO PERO PROMETO PONERLE MAS CANDELA, SANOR Y DIVERSION PERO COMPRENDAN AHORITA ESTA COMENZANDO, COMO VEN NUESTRO PEQUEÑO REMUS ESTA ENAMORADO DE ERA, LE HARA CASO, DE JAMES VEREMOS UNA JUSTIFICACION D EPOR QUE ES ASI, PETTER RATA INMUNDA, ANIMAL RASTRERO MEJOR ME CAYO YA PARESCO PAQUITA LA DEL BARRIO, PERO A MI ME CAE MUY GORDO ESA RATA TRAIDORA, MALFOY IGUAL DE ODIO, PERO POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS MENSAJES EN MI LIBRO DE VISITAS DE MAIZA HERLO, NECESITO SABER SU OPINION, ESTE FAN FIC LO HE ESTADO CRANDO EN LAS VACACIONES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, EN ESPECIAL A MI ME ENCANTA LOS FAN FIC DE CRISTAL ESTAN BUENISMOS DS ELOS RECOMIENDO BUENO ME DESPIDO  
  
POR FAVOR FIRME MI LIBRO DE VISISTAS  
  
HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE DESPID ELA ETERNA ENAMORADA DE DANIEL ADIOS Y BESOSS  
  
" MIEMBRO DE LAS LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS" 


	3. CAPITULO 3: DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA LLEGA...

CAPITULO 3: DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA LLEGA LA CALMA  
  
No te enojes Evans, yo lo decía por Potter y compañía ellos si que son unos idiotas, no tiene respeto por nadie, Severus y yo siempre hemos tenido problemas con ellos en especial con Potter, ya que su padre y el mío siempre no obligaban a convivir en la reuniones dijo Lucius con mucho desprecio.  
  
En es si estoy de acuerdo contigo Malfoy dije muy segura y llena de coraje.- esos son unos idiotas, deprecian sobretodo a los hijos de familia muggles, (ella no sabe como es Malfoy).  
  
Yo estoy en contra de esa tontería, no se debe evaluar a las personas por ser hijos de padre muggles o de un gran tradición de familia de sangre limpia sin no por su formación y cualidades expreso Era.  
  
Si tú lo dices lindura, pero dime si tu padre es el ministro de magia mexicano Xandre Herlo y tú que haces aquí mi bella amiga, lo dijo Malfoy con un interés malsano, adulador y malicioso.  
  
Si soy hija del ministro de magia mexicano y vine aquí por que mi padre así lo decidió, mi madre dará aquí una clase que es la de Defensas Contra las Artes Obscura, ella es muy buena para eso, pero también lo es para pociones dijo Era un poco enojada.  
  
Haaa, por eso había una silla vacante al lado del profesor de Duchan el jefe de nuestra casa dijo Snape en tono conciliador.  
  
Era te puedo llamar así, a que grado vas a entrar pregunto Malfoy.  
  
Si me puedes llamar así, voy a curar el segundo año, algunas clases con los de primer año y otros con los de tercer curso, por que en mi escuela no llevaba algunas materias y otras la tomare con las de tercer año por que algunas materias de segundo ya las tome, modestia aparte son muy buen en pociones mientras ustedes, aprenderá la poción multijugos en segundo, yo ya domino esa poción desde la escuela primaria de San Juan, nos enseña a prepara pociones desde muy jóvenes de todo tipo hasta filtros amorosos.  
  
Que complicado Era yo me haría bolas si fuera tú, tomando clases a distintos horarios que difícil, bueno vamonos a dormir, ya es hora porque mañana nos tendremos que levantar temprano dije.  
  
Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a los dormitorios de chicas, los compartíamos con Hallow y Columbis, dos chicas que eran gemelas, muy hermosas pero antipáticas, y la otra era muy soberbia, entonces Era me comento.  
  
Sabes Lily, un chico me llamo la atención se llama Tom Ryddle, tiene uno ojos negros hermosos, una sonrisa encantadora, piel blanca como leche me fascino, suspirando lo dijo la joven.  
  
¿Es el prefecto de Slytherin verdad?- le pregunte. Pero tampoco notaste que otro chico se intereso en ti, eso lo observe en el vagón y en la selección.  
  
No, ¿Quién es dime?- me pregunto con mucha indiferencia. Y siguió.- Yo solo vi. a un grupo de niños bobos comandados por el hijo del ministro de magia ingles Itan Hawlor Potter, su hijo no se parece a su padre, que es todo un caballero.  
  
¿Ya lo conocías? Pregunte intrigada.  
  
Si de vista, mi papa cuando no podía venir mi mama a acompañarlo a estas reuniones diplomáticas, yo vengo con él y conozco a la mayoría de las personas del ministerio, pero con el que mas trato tenia es con Black dijo Era.  
  
¡Ah! dije con admiración sabes yo soy hija de muggles y además soy la única mago en mi familia.  
  
Sabes ya hay que dormir tengo mucho sueño expreso Era.  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los Gryffindors y Slytherins.  
  
¡¡¡Oye Severus!!! Novia Evans es muy bonita, simpática y sobretodo hija de familia de sangre de sangre limpia ¿verdad? Por que si no es así estaría aquí hablo Lucius con tal despreció así los "sangre sucia"  
  
No se contesto indiferente Lucius, ella no es mi novia la conocí en el Callejón Diagon y nos volvimos amigo al volvimos a encontrar en el expreso de Howgarts, ella es muy bonita inteligente, muy educada, al igual que Era, solo que Era es mas reservada y muy tranquila dijo Snape  
  
Sabes su amiga me gusto, esa Era ella tiene algo muy especial en su mirada y lo que mas me gusta es que es la hija del ministro de magia Xandre Herlo y tiene mi misma categoría dijo el tremendamente vanidoso Lucius.  
  
Anda pues, pera ya hay que dormir, mañana nos tendremos que levantar temprano exclamo Severus fingiendo mucho sueño.  
  
Y en el cuarto de los Gryffindors,  
  
¿¿¿¿¿LUPINNNNNN????????? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TIERRRRRRRA LLAMANDO A LUPIN!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡LUNATICO!!!!!! DESPIERTA YA VES COMO TE TIENE HERLO exclamo Potter bastante enojado.  
  
Eh, ¿Qué quieren? Ya déjeme dormir dijo Remus bastante distraído.  
  
Canuto ya deja eso para mañana se que te quieres vengar de Figg, pero ya es tarde además ¿que haces? pregunto James bastante enfadado.  
  
Emergiendo de las sombras, pero con ojos llenos de felicidad le contesta a James: Ya voy Cornamenta eres un exagerado, ya vez Lunático tampoco puede dormir señalando al joven.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡A DORMIR JOVENES AHORA!!!!!!!!!! Rápido a sus camas se oyó decir a la profesora MacGonagall que se oía desde afuera.  
  
Al día siguiente en el Gran Comedor las mesas estaban abarrotadas (llenas) de estudiantes, los de Slytherin estaban especialmente alegres su prefecto Tom Ryddle le decía:  
  
¡Compañeros hoy abra selección del equipo de Quidditch, este año tenemos varias vacantes: dos cazadores, buscador y un golpeador, pero les tengo otra sorpresa tenemos en nuestra Casa a la famosa Era Herlo campeona del Quidditch mexicano, ella es la buscadora mas joven de todos los tiempos en México, que tal si le damos un aplauso!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡BBBBBBBRAVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!, URRRRRRRAAAAAAA ESTE AÑO GANAREMOS LA COPA DE LAS CASAS Y EL CAMPRONATO DE QUIDDICHT victoreaban los Slytherins.  
  
Ryddle se dirigió a Era y le dijo: Bueno ahora falta saber que Era quisiera jugar en el equipo, ¿aceptaría mi bella señorita participar en el equipo?  
  
Esta bien contesto apenada Era pero también mi amiga Lily Evans lo hará.  
  
Yo me acerque tímidamente a Era y le dije al oído Era yo nunca he jugado, es mas ni conocía este deporte y eso ella me contesta.- No te preocupes yo te enseño sígueme la corriente.  
  
Esta bien Era, Evans participara en la audiciones que se llevaran la semana que entra, al igual que otros aspirantes, si queda trataremos de rompe la absurda norma que prohíbe a los de primero entra a los equipos, bueno a continuación le daré su horarios de clases, Era por favor acompáñame dijo Ryddle en tono seductor para que todos escucharan  
  
Claro respondió Era mas roja que un jitomate.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡UUUUUUHHHH!!!!!! SON NOVIOS  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE BONITA PAREJA!!!!!!! Gritaban tan fuerte los de Slytherin que todos Hogwarts se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y un Gryffindor entro en una depresión, ese era Remus un tierno chico soñador que se había hecho ilusiones con esa chica su bella Era.  
  
Note preocupes Lunático ya habrá otras mujeres, aparte ella no es tan bonita, mira que ojitos te hace Larisa Boot de Ravenclam o Magaret Waston de Hufflepuff, o las bellezas de las Odaliscas Radccliffe de Gryffindor .... O fue interrumpido por Arabella.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLATEEE COLAGUSANO!!!!!, ella no anda con ese idiota me lo dijo, que no tenía novio.  
  
PPeerrrro no escuchas, lo que dicen esas serpientes que son... dijo Setter tartamudeando.  
  
¡¡¡QUUUUUE TE CALLESSSSSSS NO ENTIENDESSSSS, POR UN DEMONIO COLAGUSANO!!! expreso Arabella gritando.  
  
Vamonos Lunático tenemos clases y no adivinas con quien expreso Balck con voz tenebrosa.  
  
OOH NO, NO, NO, ME DIGAS CON LOS DE.....expreso James con voz de terror.  
  
Si con los Slytherin dijo Black.  
  
Vamonos pues, tendrán el honor de acompañarme expresó Bella con un aire majestuoso.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿QQQUEEEE??? Tu tendrás el honor mi señorita, tu tendrás el honor de nuestra compañía dijo Black en su tono conquistador.  
  
Bueno pues vamonos, oigan y que clase es pregunto Setter.  
  
Es vuelo... démonos prisa.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA DE NUEVO ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO MI FIC LO HAGO CON MUCHO CARIÑO, COMO VEN TOM RYDDLE QUERRA ANDAR CON NUESTRA AMIGA ERA Y DE SER ASI COMO SERA SU RELACCION, SE QUE AHORITA JAMES HA APARECIDO POCO PERO NO SE DESEPEREN TODAS SUS ADMIRADORAS YA QUE EL TIENE UNA IMPRANTE APARICION Y LO QUE LE SUCEDERA LO DEJARA MARCADO PARA SIEMPRE, SIGAN LEYENDO MI FIC!!!!!!!  
  
SE PONDRA MAS INTERESANTE SE LOS PROMETO, POR FAVOR DEJEN MENSAJES EN MI LIBRO DE VISITAS. 


	4. CAPITULO 4: EL EQUIPO DE QUDDITCH

CAPITULO:  
4 EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH  
  
Ya en el campo de quidditch  
  
Hola queridos alumnos aprenderemos a montar una escoba y volar despacio.... Fue interrumpida por unos de Slytherins,  
  
Disculpe profesora queremos hacer un anuncio que Era Herlo jugara como buscadora y Evans como cazadora, por eso el profesor Duccan jefe de nuestra Casa le pide permiso para asentarse de clases a Evans, Malfoy, Snape, que necesita hablar con ellos, dijo Tom Malvoro Ryddle prefecto de Slytherin.  
  
Esta bien Ryddle dile al profesor Duccan que les doy permiso pero que el tiene que explicarme esto dijo la profesora Irasema de Hooch, una bella profesora de unos 27 años de edad de pelo rubio, ojos negros y piel canela era muy hermosa, en una esquina se encontraba el grupo de los Gryffindors encabezados por Potter.  
  
Ya oyeron a ese Ryddle, Evans ya decidió quedarse con eso idiotas, junto a Herlo y Snape narizotas dijo Potter.  
  
Observaron que nada mas llego esa Herlo y ya se siente seguros de poder ganar en la copa, ven ese Ryddle no desaprovecha pasar ninguna oportunidad para lucirse verdad, prefecto de Slytherin, premio anual y recibió un premio por servicios especiales a la escuela, pero he aquí la pregunta ¿Qué hizo que mereciera esa condecoración? Dijo Petter.  
  
Mira según..... Se dice... Fue interrumpido por la profesora que decía:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Ah practicar digan arriba con fuerza!!!!!!!1  
  
James mostró una destreza en la escoba volando, que solo podía igualarla o tratarlo Black seguido por Arabella, Petter en cambio no podía si quiera montar la escoba, otros destacados fue Longbotton, Nina Hooch la hija de la profesora.  
  
Chicos pueden retirarse y vean las fechas para organizar los equipos, que por lo que veo Slytherin ya tiene preparado el suyo dijo la profesora.  
  
Que bien vuelas James deberías audicionar para entrar en el equipo y así cerrarles la boca a esos estupidos engreídos, si a ellos se les permiten entrar a los de primero por que a nosotros no.. Dijo Petter  
  
Saben a mi me desilusiono Evans yo pensé que iba a recapacitar he iba a venirse con nosotros, pero en la practica ni nos miro expreso James.  
  
Todavía falta que se acabe la semana Potter pueden ocurrir.... Variasss cosas, como que se enamore de un Gryffindor.  
  
Regresemos pues al castillo.- volvieron a al castillo Remus muy triste Arabella y Sirius peleando como de costumbre, James y Petter planeando la próxima broma, las clases habían sido fascinantes todavía no tenían clases contra las artes oscuras que seria impartidas por la mama de Era, ya en la Sala común de Gryffindor había un anuncio pegado en la pizarra que decía:  
  
HAY VACANTES PARA EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE NUESTRA CASA SON LAS DE BUSCADOR, GUARDIAN Y GOLPEADOR, LOS INTERESADOS DEBEN DE SE DE 2DO AÑO EN ADELANTE, AUDICIONES A LAS 4:00 PM EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO  
  
MARY MACGONALLAN  
JEFA DE LA CASA GRYFFINDOR  
  
No es justo decía una joven de pelo rubio de primer año.  
  
A los de Slytherin les permitirán jugar a los primer año contesto un chico de pelo arenoso.  
  
Tenemos que ir a hablar con el director no es justo apoyaban la mayoría de las personas que estaban junto al anuncio.- Pero llego la profesora bastante enojada por el alboroto ocasionado por las continuas quejas.  
  
Estimados alumnos cual es motivo de este alboroto.  
  
Lo que pasa profesora, es que a los de nuestra casa no se les permite a los de primero no se les permite pertenecer a el equipo de quidditch y a los de Slytherin si, no es justo queremos hablar con el director dijo la joven rubia.  
  
Son casos especiales señorita Googpo, dice el profesor Duccan que son excelentes jugadores y que necesitan reforzar su equipo ya que la mayoría salio el año pasado dijo la Profesora.  
  
Pero aquí también hay muy buenos jugadores Profesora, entre ellos esta Potter, Black, Figg, que son de primer año.  
  
Me alegro de eso porque el próximo año podrán entrar al equipo, este año no lo harán, nosotros le daremos la oportunidad a los mayores jóvenes que tiene talento para ese deporte y no habrá mas discusión el director tiene demasiados problemas para que lo interrumpan con estos problemas de rivalidades.  
  
Mientras tanto en la biblioteca dos chicas una pelirroja y una de pelo castaño hacían sus deberes y platicaban  
  
Lily te quiero contar un secreto dijo en voz baja Era  
  
Haber dime conteste yo.  
  
Tom me pidió que lo ayude, con algunos trabajos por que el no puede y dice que soy muy buena estudiante, estoy muy emocionada.  
  
Calma, mi niña, pero dime ¿Cómo le vas hacer con tanta trabajo que tenemos?, el club de duelo, el equipo de quidditch y concurso de pociones al que estas inscrita le dije  
  
Ya me las arreglares contesto muy alegre Era.  
  
Y sobretodo mí querida hermana dije bastante seria  
  
¿Qué? Me pregunto totalmente distraída  
  
Me tienes que enseñar a jugar, por que yo no se nadaaaaaaaaaaa entiendes le dije bastante preocupada.  
  
No te preocupes volvió a decirme Era  
  
Estaba en otro mundo ese Ryddle si que la trae por una nube, que hermoso es amor, pero espero yo no ponerme así como mi querida hermana.  
  
Cambiando de tema Era, casi no me has dicho nada de ti, cuénteme, tienes hermanos, hermanas o alguien que me presentes pegunte picadamente.  
  
Si tengo dos hermanos, una hermana llamada Casandra y un hermano llamado Xandre contesto distraídamente.  
  
Y tu hermano es guapo le pregunte.  
  
Eh si, es mejor que nos vallamos a club de duelo me contesto.  
  
Si esta bien respondí era mejor así por que ella estaba bastante distraída, estábamos en el club de duelo por que es bastante entretenido, pero los mejores son Potter, Black, Lupin, Severus y Era, por que realmente Lucius y yo somos bastante malos, a mi me gustan mas las transformaciones, como m e encantaría que hubiera un club de transformaciones, pero no lo hay y es una verdadera lastima, Era iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando llegamos al aula donde era el club de duelo., ya estaban todos ahí, Severus y Lucius se encontraban en una esquina junto con Clabye (no se como se escribe) y otro gordo que no se me su nombre me caen bastante mal debo de admitir.  
  
Buenas tardes querido alumnos hoy nos enfrentaremos a un reto mas difícil, han avanzado bastante ya son capaces de utilizar hechizo para desarma a su oponente, siendo que muchos de su compañeros no pueden aun ni producir que de su varita salga un hechizo de verdad decía la profesora Ulima aún profesora de bastante hermosa de ojos gris ya se le veían las canas pero imponía respeto a su paso nadie hablaba cuando ella lo hacia.  
  
¿Cuál es ese reto? Pregunto Potter.  
  
Se enfrentaran entre ustedes, les escogeré sus parejas para que sea mas divertido dijo la profesora Ulima.  
  
¿Cómo nos va escoger? Pregunto Himener un joven muy guapo de sexto de Revenclam.  
  
Tengo una bolsa con unos números y tienen su igual ósea están repetidos, ustedes tomaran su numero y con el otro que tenga su mismo numero les tocara enfrentarse, bien pasan en orden dijo la profesora.- Todos fuimos pasando a mi me toco el numero 8 y a Era el numero 10.  
  
Y bien pregunto la profesora, números uno, ellos son Black y Himener, los dos levantaron la mano, Salim y Hooch, los tres son Jumin y Bargam, los cuatro son Potter y Snape, los cinco Bonnes y Chag, los seis son Digorry y Malfoy, March y Blostter son los siente, Ryddle y Evans, nueves Jun y Cuim, y los diez Herlo y Lupin.  
  
Bueno digamos a mi no me toco y tan mal, a Era n i que decir, pero pobre Sevi con lo bien que se lleva con Potter pero esto les va a servir para desquitarse, se que hay m as grandes que nosotros pero no importa por qua si aprendemos mejor, bueno comencemos.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡EXPELLIMS!!!!!! grito Potter.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OCURELLES!!!!!! contesto Sevi, este hechizo consiste en poner una barrera que es un escudo este es un hechizo muy poderoso.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ECOLLEGER!!!!!!! dijo Potter, este vez el hechizo consistió en que rompió la el escudo que había puesto Sevi, provocándole que lo lanzara hacia la pared.  
  
Mientras tanto yo no podía hacer nada encontra de Ryddle es muy fuerte mi primer hechizo fue.  
  
¡¡¡ IMPEDIMENTA!!! trataba de inmovilizarlo, pero no me resulto, el lanzo  
  
¡¡¡IMPEDIMENTA!!!! Pero este hechizo así me impedía moverme.  
  
¡¡¡ICONTARAMI!!! Grite este hechizo lo trate de hacer, consiste en lanzarle a tu oponente una bola de fuego salio a la perfección pero lo malo fue...  
  
¡¡¡¡OCURRELLES!!! Y me reboto el hechizo nunca creí que fuera tan poderosa haciendo hechizos, Ryddle se acerco a mí y me dijo:  
  
Perdóname Evans no quería hacerte daño, me dijo bastante preocupado.  
  
No te preocupes, no me paso nada.- mentí por que me sentía bastante mal, pero lo vi tan preocupado que no quise que lo estuviera mas.  
  
Que tal si paramos hasta aquí Evans mañana seguimos practicando.- me ayudo a levantarme, en eso instante Era voltio y la vi. Un poco celosa, ya que se desconcentró y el hechizo que Lupin le lanzó le pego bastante fuerte.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SUEGERIE!!!! Grito Lupin  
  
AHHHHHYYYYY grito Era el hechizo le pego muy fuerte tumbándola inconscientemente.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!!!!!! GRITO LA PROFESORA.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡PERO PREFESORA NO FUE INTENCIONAL!!!!!! Gritaba Black bastante enojado.  
  
La clase termina por hoy, por favor Ryddle leve a la señorita Herlo a la enfermería y todos los demás pueden retirase ahora. Dijo la profesora.  
  
Todos salieron bastante enojados por lo sucedió, la mayoría sabia que la profesora Ulima favorecía mucho a los de Slytherins ya que era esposa del profesor Duccan que le tenia demasiadas consideraciones a los de nuestra casa.  
  
La tarde estuvo bastante tranquila, yo estaba bastante enojada ya que la enfermera de la escuela no me dejo quedarme con Era y si se lo permitió a Tom, ya le digo así por que el me lo pidió..  
  
LES AGRADESCO A Lania y a Ellie F POR FELICITARMER, AMO A MEXICO ES MI TIERRA Y LES AGRADECO QUE ME APOYEN Y QUE LES INTERESEN LEER MI FIC, SON LAS UNICAS QUE HAN FIRMADO MI LIBRO DE VISITAS, ME ENCATARIA CONTARTACTMER  
CON ELLAS Y CON TODOS USTEDES QUE LEE MI FIC  
CRÍTICAS Y COMENTARIOS A MI LIBRO DE VISITAS  
PROXIMO CAPITULO NOS VEMOS Y ME PUEDEN ESCRIBIR A  
mapatherlo@harryargentino.zzn.com O a  
martha_patricia_hernandez_lopez@hotmail.com  
  
FIN DEL CUARTO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI FAN FIC POR FAVOR DEJEN MENSAJES Y SUGENCIAS, YA SE QUE ERA A ESTADO OCUPANDO BASTANTE ESPACIO, PERO VERAN EL PORQUE DE ESTE PERSONAJE VA HACER UNA GRAN SORPRESA, YA PRONTO SERA EL PRIMER PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH Y LA PRIMER GRAN BROMA DE LOS MERODEADORES LES PROMETO QUE VA HACER MUY DIVERTIDA, OTRO COMENTARIO MAS ME ENCANTA EL FAN FIC TITULADO LA APUESTA SE ME HACE BASTANTE INTERESANTE, YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRO FAN FIC SOBRE HARRY Y HERMIONE BASTANTE ROMANTICO ESO SE LOS PUEDO ASEGURAR GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIAS  
  
BESO, ABRAZOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A USTEDES DE MAIZA HERLO 


	5. CAPITULO 5: LA GRAN BROMA

CAPITULO 5: LA GRAN BROMA LOS JSRP  
  
Era ya ha salido de la enfermería y me di cuenta que Tom la quiere sinceramente por que no la dejo sola ni un segundo, aparte de que es muy guapo caballeroso y atento como pocos hombres quedan. Ahorita me dirijo a ver a Era, Severus me acompaña el no es muy guapo pero su corazón es muy grande:  
  
No se si esto es amor, por que nunca por alguien había sentido esto  
Tu solo recuerdo hace que mi corazón, palpite de emoción,  
Te querré solo el tiempo lo dirá. Eso ojos azules son crueles hechiceros de mi alma, pero esos ojos negros me  
causan un profundo temor al amar  
  
¿Lily quien te gusta? me pregunto totalmente rojo Severus.  
  
No. te lo puedo decir. tartamudie  
  
Es Potter verdad me pregunto muy triste Severus.  
  
No es el me apresure a decir. es que no se quien es.  
  
¿Dónde se encuentra Era? Pregunto  
  
Esta con Tom, se levanto muy temprano por que quería ayudarlo a recibir unos trabajos dije muy alegre.  
  
A nuestra Era le gusta Ryddle verdad, hacen bonita pareja dijo Severus.  
  
Si es la verdad, pero a mi me da un poco de pena por que se notaba que a Lupin le gustaba Era, el pobre sufrió mucho cuando la llevaron a la enfermería  
  
**********FLAS BLACK*********  
  
Había muchos murmullos un joven de cabello negro llevaba en brazos a una hermosa jovencita de pelo castaño inconsistente, detrás de ellos iba una joven pelirroja, pero mas atrás iba un joven llorando amargamente y tratando de alcanzarlos.  
  
¿Qué le pasa señor Ryddle? Preguntaba la enfermera a Tom  
  
La señorita Herlo fue herida y esta inconsciente, esto sucedió en clase de duelo, el responsable fue Lupin dijo Tom con mucha rabia.  
  
Esta bien pégala en la camilla no debe ser nada grave.- lo decía la enfermera tratando de calmar a Tom.  
  
Tom estaba alterado, yo lo alcancé trataba de tranquilizarlo cuando llego Remus muy preocupado yo sabía lo que sentía por mi amiga, en realidad si no hubiera ido Slytherin y me hubiera quedado en Gryffindor el hubiera sido mi amigo o talvez i novio, por que era tan tierno, caballeroso y formal no como sus amigos:  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿COMO ESTA?????? Gritaba fuertemente el joven Remus.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡TU, COMO TE ATREVEZ DESPUES DE LO QUE HICISTE!!!!!  
  
¿QUIERO SABER COMO ESTA? Le contesto muy preocupado pero gritando.  
  
TTTTUUUUUU TIENES LA CULPA DE LO QUE LE PASA le contesto.  
  
Yo no lo hice intencional yo la amo y nunca le podría hacer daño dijo Remus.  
  
Tom se lanzo contra el propinándole tremenda golpiza Remus por su parte también le contestaba los golpes, los separare como puede, dios me ayudo seguramente por que estaba muy concentrados en su pelea, los separe y llegaron su amigos lo ayudaron a levantarse  
  
Ryddle, que te pasa se fue un accidente, no tienes que desquitarte con Remus dijo Petter.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE MALDITO GRYFFINDOR!!!!! Le dijo Ryddle.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE Y RYDDLE NO TIENES PORQUE CONSTEATRLE ASI PETTER!!!!! Dijo Potter.  
  
¡¡CALMA POTTER, NO POR QUE SEA EL HIJO DEL MINISTRO DE MAGIA TE VOY A TENER MIEDO!! Dijo Ryddle muy seguro.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡CALMENSE TODOS!!!!!! ERA ESTA EN LA ENFERMERIA Y NO ESTA MUERTA VAYANSE TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSS grite yo con todas mis fuerzas estaba muy preocupada yo por mi amiga y ellos solo se estaban preocupando por pelear.  
  
Tiene razón Evans, nos retiramos pero esto no se quedara así Potter y mucho menos tú Lupin me vengare de ustedes.  
  
Todos e retiraron exceptuando Tom, que se quedo conmigo, descubrí que s una buena persona, me entere que vive en un orfanato río muggle, por que su madre murió cuando nació y que su padre los abandono cuando supo que su madre era una bruja, medio tanta pena pero admiración también como el había sobresalido adelante y no se hundía en su depresión.  
  
**************FIN DEL FASK BLACK****************  
  
Llegamos a donde estaban Era y Tom estaban MUY OCUPADOS ASI QUE Sevi y yo nos quedamos asombrados de lo bien que se llevan,  
  
Lily te quería preguntar una cosa. dijo Severus algo sonrojado, yo creo saber de que se trata.  
  
Dime conteste peor de sonrojada.  
  
¿Quisieras ser mi n. decía Sevi cuando era interrumpido por un chico de cabello negro azabache rebelde que dijo.  
  
Hola Sneville, (no se como se escribe) me has extrañado, yo digo que si te gusta andar con sangr.. se callo no se por que me miro, pero dime que has hecho sin mi hermosa presencia de seguro ¿sufrir verdad? Decía riéndose a carcajadas James.  
  
Ser feliz sin ti Potter, con tan hermosa compañía.- me señalo a mi y me sonroje.- ¿quien podría pensar que existes dijo Severus.  
  
Por lo que veo ya estas aprendiendo mi querido pelo grasiento, pero aun te falta mucho por aprender y serio de tal manera tan seductora y arrogante que no supe cual fue mi reacción James.  
  
Lo se Evans que soy hermoso, pero ya puedes dejar de mirarme.- dijo James.  
  
Baja de tu nube Potter no porque la mayoría de las chicas ande de tras de ti quiere decir que todas somos iguales, además para que te quiero a ti si tengo a mi Severus.- lo tomo del brazo y hice que se sonrojara.  
  
Si prefiere a eso antes que a mi que mal gusto tienes Evans, mírame guapo, rico, sangre limpia y popular que mas quieres me contesto arrogante James.  
  
Se te olvido decir, presumido, mal estudiante, arrogante y malcriado, Severus y Lucius también son sangre limpia y no lo anda presumiendo, además también son guapos, antes que a ti preferiría competir con Era por Ryddle o andar con Lupin que ese si es un hombre y no un fantoche como tu. Conteste yo también arrogantemente.  
  
Ja, ja, ja, ja Ryddle un hombre si siempre se esconde tras las faldas del director como es el consentido, Malfoy y este guapo por favor Evans necesitas lentes dijo Jame burlándose.  
  
Ellos son las bellezas masculinas de Slytherin junto con otros a los que tu ni si quiera te puedes comparar le conteste burlándome.  
  
Ya vez Potter Lily no es como tu club de fans ella si tiene pensamiento propio y además es muy inteligente, tú nunca podrías conquistarla dijo Severus retadoramente.  
  
Salio el defensor de Evans, déjame sola con esta preciosaza una semana y te olvidara en un instante cuando pruebe mis labios.- el muy descarado me aventó un beso y yo lo vi. Con asco aunque en realidad. no, nooo.  
  
Ten cerebro Potter, que la biblioteca no se hizo para gente como tú que nada mas sabe decir idioteces dijo Severus.  
  
Y por que esta tu aquí e contesto Potter.  
  
30 puntos menos para Gryffindor se oyó decir una voz.  
  
Ya ves lo que digo contesto Potter.  
  
Otros diez puntos menos por estar molestando a los alumnos que vienen a estudiar dijo Ryddle.  
  
Calma, calma Ryddle no estoy haciendo nada malo dijo James con voz de niño bueno.  
  
A mi no me convences con tu carita de niño bueno Potter y deja de molestar a los de mi casa no por que tu papa sea el ministro de magia se te dará privilegios especiales contesto Ryddle.  
  
Y tú ya cambiale de sermón Ryddle siempre que no encontramos es lo mismo y las mismas palabras. Contesto Potter.  
  
Adios Evans cada día estas mas buena y se fue Potter caminado hasta seductoramente  
  
Ese Potter, nunca va a cambiar dijo Era.  
  
Eso es cierto y tu como sigues Era pregunto Severus.  
  
Bien gracias contesto Era.  
  
Me preocupaste mucho Era dije alegremente.  
  
Perdón me contesto fríamente Era. Todos sorprendieron de su actitud. Era necesito hablar contigo.- la lleve cercas de la s estantería de libros de transformaciones y le pregunte  
  
¿Qué te pasa Era? Me sorprendió tu contestación le dije preocupada.  
  
Nada me contesto fríamente Era.  
  
Creo saber lo que te pasa le conteste  
  
Si dime por favor me dijo tan secamente Era  
  
¡¡¡TU CREESQU E QUIERO ANDAR CON TOM!!! Dije muy segura de mi misma.  
  
¡¡¡AHORA LE LLAMAS TOM CUANDO DEJO DE SER RYDDLE!!!Gritaba Era estaba fuera de si.  
  
Tranquilízate Era a mi no me gusta Ryddle, yo solo lo veo como un amigo nada mas a parte saber que a mi me gusta Severus.- lo dije sin pensar quería demostrarle a Era que a mi no me interesaba Tom.  
  
¿¿¿Qué??, estaba sorprendidas de mi repuesta.- a decir verdad yo también.  
  
Si, a mi me gusta Severus dije muy segura de mi misma.  
  
Gracias a dios, Perdóname Lily es que me moría de celos de tan solo pensar que tu y Tom pudieran tener algo me dijo Era.  
  
Perdóname tú a mí, por hacerte sufrir. Nos abrazamos y nos dirigimos con los chicos.  
  
Mientras tanto los merodeadores.  
  
Maldito Ryddle melas va paga decía un joven de lindo ojos azules.  
  
Calma James, todos nos vengaremos decía Sirius.  
  
Por que? Fue el problema esta vez preguntó Remus.  
  
Porque estaba conversando con Evans y Snape, sobre lo guapa que es Evans y que bonita pareja haría conmigo dijo James  
  
¿Por eso? Dijo Remus.  
  
Así y porque se pusieron muy enojados ambos y me quito cuarenta puntos dijo James despreocupado.  
  
¡¡¡CUARENTA PUNTOS!!!! Se sorprendido Petter  
  
Si cuarenta puntos solo por molestar a Snape dijo James echando chispas.  
  
Este es el tiempo perfecto para nuestra broma dijo Sirius con cara de felicidad.  
  
¿A cual broma te refieres? Sirius pregunto Petter  
  
A la que estado preparando desde antes de venir al colegio dijo Sirius  
  
Y en que consiste tu broma pregunto Potter.  
  
Vamos hacer que las serpientes, sientan la venganza de Moctzuma  
  
¿QUUEEE? Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Los mexicanos comen bastante chile, este provoca dolores estomacales de campeonato nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a el y nos provocaría un gran dolor, además si le agregamos los fríjoles tendrán una flatulencias o gases bastante olorifico, ellos dicen que nadie se le puede comparar en eso tienen razón jajajjjajjaa... Empezó a riese Sirius.  
  
No entiendo Sirius cual es tu plan contesto Petter.  
  
Mi plan es darles a nuestros querido reyes, esa comida tttttttttaaaaannnnn ligera y productora de gases dijo Sirius imitando a Malfoy  
  
Ja, ja, ja, ja reían todos exceptuando Remus.  
  
¿Y tú por que no te ríes Lunático? Pregunto Petter todavía no pudiendo controlar la risa.  
  
Y Era, no le pasara nada pregunto muy preocupado.  
  
Ya deja en paz a esa vieja, te a traído mas problemas que nadie decía Sirius con caras de enfado.- además ella es de México esta acostumbrada a esa comida  
  
Se ve que nunca has estado enamorado Canuto, es tan frágil y necesita protección decía Remus en es tono tan encantador que tenia (que romántico, por eso es uno de mis favoritos)  
  
Para eso tiene al estupido de Ryddle olvídate de ella, aquí también tenemos bellezas que morirían por tan solo que las besara decía Sirius  
  
Pero a ninguna de ella la amo, la amo a ella y nunca podré ser feliz si no estoy a su lado decía Remus bastante enojado.  
  
Es posible que ya se haya acostado con Ryddle, esaaaaa... fue interrumpido Sirius por un puñetazo de Remus que no iba permitir que se hablaran mal de su amor.  
  
VEZZZ LO QUE TE DIGO, REMUS REACCIONA ALVIDATE DE ELLLAAAAA gritaba Sirius volviéndole a pegar a Remus.  
  
BASTA LOS DOS SOMOS AMIGOS, Y NO VAMOS A PERMITIR QUE POR UNA MUJER S EWPIERDA NUESTRA AMISTADAD grito James.  
  
ESO ES CIERTO replico Petter.  
  
DIGANLE A ESE QUE SE RETARTRE DE LO QUE DIJO DE ERA grito Remus.  
  
YOOOOOOOOO contesto Sirius.- pero reacciono cambiando de actitud cuando James le miro de una manera que solo pudo contesta.- Esta bien me retratito de lo que dije de Herlo, pero.  
  
Y tu Lunático James le dirigió la misma mirada  
  
Perdón Canuto, pero comprende estoy enamorado y m e duele que no este cercas de mi contesto Remus.  
  
Bueno a hora todos vamos a dormir dijo James.- todos se dispusieron a dormir pero James se quedo pensado en que fría era su existencia tenia todo lo un chico de su edad pudiera decir, dinero una familia aunque un tanto fría le habían demostrado en varias ocasiones que lo querían pero que por darle lo mejor se habían olvidado de dedicarle tiempo a verle crecer, eso lo había hecho soberbio, arrogante y a las únicas personas adema de sus padres y familia, eran sus amigos, pero Evans no se rendía a su pies como otras chicas que sin el proponérselo, lo buscaban para estar con el, pero realmente lo buscaban por el o no solamente por quien era su padre. basta James se repetía y cayo profundamente dormido.  
  
YA HABÍA PASADO TRES SEMANAS  
  
Lily estoy muy nerviosa hoy es el primer partido de quidditch, y si no atrapo la snich decía la joven Era.  
  
Calma Era es una muy buena buscadora, el equipo de Reverclam no son podrá hacer nada y tu atrapara la snich contesté.  
  
Eso lo dices por que eres muy amiga pero. decía Era.  
  
Nada de eso Era tu eres la mejor, yo soy la que voy hacer el ridículo, pero válgame dios nosotros abriremos la temporada conteste yo mas nerviosa.  
  
Calma mujer, Tom dice que eres muy buena cazadora eso también lo pensamos todo el equipo hoy a las 10:00 AM de la mañana sabremos la verdad decía Era un poco mas tranquila.  
  
Como si eso me calmara conteste bastante preocupada.- la verdad es que Tom se ha portado conmigo bastante bien no solo me enseño a jugar con mucha paciencia si no que me ayuda a mejorar en las clases, se que al principio a Era se ponía un poco celosa pero después se le paso comprendió que Tom solo lo veo como un amigo pero es cierto que es muy guapo.  
  
¿Lily te acuerdas de lo que sucedió ya hace tres semanas? pregunto Era.  
  
Si y me da un coraje.. Pero creo saber quienes fueron.. Dije bastante enojada.  
  
Los merodeadores contesto Era.  
  
¿Y tu como lo sabes? Pregunte.  
  
**************FLAS BLACKKK****************************  
  
Es muy tarde Era decía un joven de hermoso cabello negro.  
  
Si, pero no me preocupo por que estoy cercas del chico mas poderoso de Howgarts Decía Era  
  
Unas voces que provenían de la concia decía.  
  
Pero joven Potter eso no se no ha ordena que hagamos de desayuno decir al voz  
  
No te preocupes les encantara la comida decía Potter.  
  
Peroooo. Contestaba la voz  
  
Tu no te preocupes concretaba otra voz muy segura y encantadora.  
  
Esta bien contesto la voz preocupada.  
  
******************FIN DE FLAS BLACK************  
  
¿Yeso que prueba? Y además mi estimada amiga por que no me habías dicho eso pregunté yo con picardía.  
  
Lo de las voces pregunto sonrojada Era.  
  
No, no, no lo de tú y Tom dije con picardía  
  
Tom. y. y..oo pregunto tartamudeando y cada vez mas rija  
  
Si tu y Tom Volvía a decir.  
  
Nad.a. dijo  
  
*********FLASK BLACK********  
  
Era de mañana y todos los alumnos estaban en le gran comedor lo Slytherin estaba especialmente intrigado de la comida servida en su mesa, esta comida constaba de frijoles de diferente forma cocinado como: fritos, bayos con su respetivo molcajete de chile y tortillas calientes recién hechas (se me hizo agua la boca mmmmm si no lo han probado no saben de lo que se pierden)  
  
¿Qué esto preguntaba? Un joven de pelo castaño de séptimo curso.  
  
No se le contestaba su amigo del mismo curso de cabello azul noche.  
  
¿Y tu Kike?le decía su otro amigo  
  
No, le respondía intrigado el joven de aspecto flacucho.  
  
Pero se ve rico hay que comer, tal vez nos quieran consentir los elfos, empezaron a comer  
  
Hola chicos saludab Era  
  
Hola Era, mira que deliciosa comida decía Kike.  
  
Deliciosa diría yo, esta es comida de mi tierra de mi México Lindo y querido, un buen molcajete de chile y una gran variedad de frijoles, esto es parte de nuestra gastronomía decía Era.  
  
¿Y sabe rico? pregunte intrigada.  
  
Delicioso, pero a veces mucho no soportan el chile. decía Era mi entras Era interrumpida por los compañero de la casa que estaba tremendamente enchilados.  
  
La mayoría tomaban una agua de color verde que resulto ser agua de limon.  
  
Era esto esttttttaaaaaaa muyyyyyyy picosooooooo decía Kike.  
  
Y vez lo que te decía contesto Era. Yo también lo probé y estaba. de tan sol acoradme me vuelvo a enchilar..  
  
¡¡¡QUE PICANTE ESTA!! Gritaban todos.  
  
¡¡¡QUE RAYOS TIENE ESTO, VENENO!! Grito otro.  
  
Mientras tanto Era seguía comiendo como si nada pasara.  
  
¡¡¡ERA COMO PUDES COMEEEER ESSSSTOOOOO!!!! Gritaba yo.  
  
NO SEAN EXAGERANDOS CONTESTO ella-  
  
¡¡COMO QUE.!!!! Conteste pero me calle por que vi. a Severus y Lucius que traían muy mala cara.  
  
ESTE DIANTRE DE MALDITA COMIDA dijo Severus  
  
LA MALDIGO ESTUPIDA COMIDA agrego Lucius.  
  
¿Qué pasa? Pregunte  
  
Nuestra comida estaba especialmente picosa y no estannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..... No pudo terminar Severus cuando los dos salieron corriendo hay dios voy al bañññññññoooooooo..  
  
**********************FIN DEL FASK BLAK**************  
  
Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja eso fue muy divertido no puedo creer como se enfermaran con tampoco decía Era  
  
No le veo la gracia Era, como tu estas acostumbrada a este tipo de comida dije  
  
No estaba picosa lo que pasa es que hay no comen mucho chile agrego.  
  
Pero pobre se Lucius y Severus fueron los mas afectado no asintieron a clases ese día y toda la semana, se la pasaron en el baño dije. Vimos a los chicos ambos estaban muy nerviosos  
  
Nos sentamos pero el tiempo se nos hizo poco cuando transcurría en un momento estábamos desayunando y en otro, en el vestidor Era se quedo atrás, en la  
  
BUENO FIN DEL QUINTO CAPITULO QUE LES PARECIO LA BROMA SE QUE ESTA UN POCO ÑONA O INFANTIL PERO COMPRENDAR E MI PRIMER FAN FIC, LES AGRADESCO QUE LO LEEAN, FIRME MI LIBRO DE VISITAS EXPRESEN SU OPINION, CRITIQUELO PERO COMENTEME QUE LE SGUSTA QUE NO, PERO LES PROMENTO QUE SE VAN A LLEVAR UNA GRAN SORPRESA, QUE ESTOY PREPARANDO, SE QUE ESTAN UN POCO LARGO LOS CAPITULOS PERO CREO QUE VOY MEJORANDO, ¿CON QUIEN SE HABRA ENNTRETENIDO ERA?, ¿QUE SERA LA DAGA..? ¿EL AMOR FLORECERAS ENTRE JAMES Y LILY ESTE AÑO? ¿ERA CON QUIEN SE QUEDARA.? ¿EL PARTIDO QUIEN LO GANARA?, EN EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO AHORA SI EL PARTIDO. SI LO NOTARON SOY UN POCO AMANTE DE MI TIERRA MEXICO, COMO LOS DEMAS SON DE LA SUYA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN PONDRE MAS ENREDOS ROMANTICOS Y DE TODO TIPO EN LOS PORXIMOS CAPITULOS  
  
TODA Y MAS INTERROGANTES EN LILIAN EVANS AMOR TRAICION Y ODIO  
  
BESOS Y SUSPIROS POR DAN DE MAIZA HERLO  
  
QUE GUAPO 


	6. CAPITULO 6 EL JUEGO DE QUIDDITCH Y LA DE...

CAPITULO 6 EL JUEGO DE QUIDDITCH Y LA DECLARCION DE TOM RYDDLE  
  
¿Era puedo hablar contigo? Pregunto un joven de pelo negro de Slytherin  
  
Si, Tom que desea preguntó Era.  
  
T e puedo preguntar algo muy importante temblaba de nervios el joven su voz lucia con miedo pero.  
  
Si Tom contesto la joven muy nerviosa  
  
¿Quieras. ser. m.i.. no.v...i..aa? pregunto tartamudeando Tom  
  
Yoooo grito de felicidad la joven Era.  
  
Se que soy poca cosa para ti pero te amo Era desde el primer día en que te conocí, me dan celos de todos, de Malfoy, de Lupin de todos los que se te acercan te quiero para mi dijo el joven tristemente.  
  
Y...ooo te digo que. fue interrumpida por un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios Por parte de Tom.  
  
YO TAMBIEN TE AMO TOM MALVORO RYDDLE grito Era.  
  
Entonces. dijo Tom.  
  
¡¡¡CLARO QUE QUIERO SER TU NOVIA!!! Grito la joven Era se Tom se acerco y la beso en la mejilla.  
  
Mientras tanto en los vestidores.  
  
¿Dónde andará Era y Tom? Pregunte  
  
No, se pero tranquilízate Lily, es que estas haciendo una zanja dijo divertido  
  
No seas gracioso Severus Snape conteste enojada.  
  
Por que te enojas mi cocha pechocha me dijo en tono de bebe.  
  
Gracioso conteste esta vez más enojada, estaba muy nerviosa e inestable, pero entonces entraron Era y Tom tomados de las manos muy felices:  
  
¡¡¡A QUE HORAS LLEGAN!!! Grite furiosa pero ni caso me hicieron se fueron a cambiar y salimos al campo fuimos recibidos de esta manera:  
  
¡¡¡BIENVENIDO!!! AL PRIMER PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH D ELA TEMPORADA EN ESTE INSTANTE SALEN LAS ASQUEROSA SERPIENTES DE LOS SLYTHERINS ENCABEZADOS POR SU CAPITAN TOM RYDDLE COMO GUARDIAN, SEVERUS SNAPE Y CRABLE COMO GOLPEADORES, EVANS LILIAN HERMOSA MUCHACHITA CON ESE PELO ROJO QUE ENCIENDE A CUALQUIERA Y ESAS.. MEJOR SIGO CON LOS OTROS LASTIMA QUE SEA SLYTHERINN POR QUE SI NOO, SIGAMOS ULTIMAS Y GRANTES CAZADORAS LAS HERMANAS HOLLOW Y COLUMBIS DE SEPTIMO AÑOS, CON ESOS NEGROS OJOS Y ESA FIGURA, NO LE PIDEN NADA A LA PELIRROJA, SINO TODO LO CONTARIO, LE DAN, PERO SALE LA RAZON DE POR QUE ESTAN TAN CONFIADOS Y SIN MAS PREABULOS, ES, LA CAZADORA DE ESTA CASA Y LA FIGURA ESTRELLA DE ESTE EQUIPO SEGÚN ME AN DICHO ERA HERLO LA MEJOR Y LA MAS JOVEN JUGADORA DE QUIDDICT MEXICANO EN LOS ULTIMOS TIEMPOS, LA INVRITARIA A SALIR SI NO FUERA POR RYDDLE QUE SEGÚN SE DICE ES SU NOVIO, PER AUNQUE RYDDLE Y SNAPE ME PEGEN HERLO ES MUY GUAPA DE POR CIERTO, ESDA ES LA ALINIAZION DE SLYTHERIN decía el comentarista un chico de Gryffindor llamado Lee Jern que iba en séptimo año muy guapo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA LOS REVERCLAM, WOD, BELL, ESTYLLE, LA GUAPISIMA ESTER BRIAN LA GUARDIANA Y EL GALAN MAS GRANDE DE ESTA CASA AUSTIN BEÑOE DE SEPTIMO AÑOS (TODAS LA CHICAS EMPEZARON A GRITAR EMOCIONADAS) Y PRONTO SE GARDUADRA PAR ESO TN EDREMOS A SU REMPLAZO Y ES EL BNUSCADOR Y COMENZEMOS!!!  
  
Irasema Hooch dio la señal y ¡¡¡¡COMIENZA!!!  
  
Evans tiene la squelle, esta muy cuidada por Snape, tal pareciera que no quiere que le pase nada a su amor, pero los golpeadores de Revenclam atacan mandándole la buggles Crebley la detiene y se la lanza a Beñoe, Evans se prepara para tirar y gooooolll de Slytherin, el capitán Ryddle mas conocido por el sabelotodo entrometido y baja puntos ñoño, consentido del director,  
  
LEEEEE gritaba la profesora Mcgonallan Perdón profesora se disculpo Lee  
  
Sigamos, Brian tiene el balón se dirige al área de juego, peroooo este interceptada por Granates que le quita el balón, este partido esta siendo dominado por las serpientes, y anota 20 a 0 favor serpientes, los buscadores permanecen muy juntos tal pareciera que salen juntos.  
  
Herlo después de festeja nuestro triunfo, para consolarte te invito a mi festejo mamacita dijo Beñoe  
  
En tus sueños engreído nosotros ganaremos contesto Era  
  
Esta bastante buena. fue golpeado con la buggle que fue lanzada por Snape.  
  
GRACCIAS!! SEVERUS grito Era.  
  
No hay que contesto el joven  
  
Mientras tanto en las gradas:  
  
¡¡WOW QUE BIEN JUEGA ERA!!! ¡¡¡¡VAMOS ERA TU PUEDES!!!! Gritaba Remus, parado en las gradas y con una emoción impresionante, sufría con el ataque cabía la joven, se emociona verla como volaba, en fin un autentico fanático.  
  
Calma, Remus, esta bien que juega bien pero no es para tanto y además siéntate dijo James  
  
¿Qué tanto le dirá ese idiota a Era? Preguntaba Bella  
  
No lo se pero ya vieron la reacción de Snape, la defendió tal pareciera dijo Sirius  
  
No vaya a empezar Black dijo Bella.  
  
Maldito desgraciado si le hace algo yo.. Fue interrumpido Remus cuando Lee decía  
  
Esas malditas serpientes van 200 a 10 a su favor y Herlo va rápidamente a la zona de gradas tal parece que vi la snich, la vio y Boñoe se dio cuanta la sigue muy de cerca  
  
Mi. vida chiquita, le gritaba el joven  
  
Cállate, le contesto. Todos los espectadores estaban muy atentos,  
  
HERLOOOOOO tiene un gran control en la escoba, mientras tanto las cazadoras de de Slytherin están haciendo excelente su trabajo y anotan otro gol 240 a 20 a favor de ellos, y Herlo es perseguida de cercas por Boñoe están debajo del campo por los peligrosos fierros la joven los esquivan con gran precisión, el vuelo se vuelve cada vez mas emocionante, la tiene cercas ceracassssssss y la joven la trapa Slytherin gana el partido 390 a 20. Las victorias de las serpientes se oían tan fuerte habían ganado el primer partido con gran ventaja, el capitán del equipo fue con Era y le dijo:  
  
Tú y yo festejaremos en privado amor, viviremos una noche hermosa, le susurro de una manera picara  
  
Esto provoco un sonrojo terrible en la joven. Mientras tanto Lily y Severus  
  
Hiciste un gran trabajo Lily dijo el joven de pelo negro.  
  
Gracias Severus pero tu lo hiciste mejor nos defendiste a Era y a mi bastante bien, te mereces un beso.- me acerque y le di un beso en mejilla.  
  
Siempre te protegeré Lily, por que tú eres.. Fue interrumpido por Arabella que entro al campo y le dijo a Lily  
  
¡¡¡EERES MAGNIFICA LILY!!! ¡¡¡NUNCA VI A NADIE JUGAR ASI!!!! Se lanza abrazarla.  
  
Calma Bella, gracias pero también Era jugo muy bien le dije mientras me zafaba de su abrazo que me estaba ahogando.  
  
Eso es cierto Lily pero estoy feliz por ti amiga dijo Bella  
  
Gracias te lo vuelvo a decir le conteste un poco apenada.  
  
Pero aquí tenemos al caballero andante Severus Snape dijo Potter.  
  
El día era perfecto hasta que te apareciste tu Potter, vete al demonio perdón creo que ni hay te quieren dijo Snape bastante enojado.  
  
Calma, Snape solo vine a felicitar a Evans muy buen cazadora y ¿Dónde esta Herlo? Pregunto Potter.  
  
No esta aquí, esta con Tom ella no tiene la mala suerte de ver tu carota idiota dije.  
  
Mala chica Evans, cuantas veces te he dicho que andas con las personas incorrectas dijo Potter.  
  
Largate Potter estamos muy felices dije  
  
Vamonos Bella, dejémoslo solos dijo Potter.  
  
Yo me voy cuando quiera James contestó Bella  
  
Como quieras dijo con tono de desdén James. El se fue hacia donde estaba sus amigos.: en el fondo estaba molesto de cómo ese tonto de Snape podría ser tan feliz, el tenia a Evans a su lado, tenia amigos y el amor de su vida el no se los merecía, en el fondo sentía envidia de Snape, el en cambio solo lo buscaban por que es popular, tenia amigos dinero pero eso es suficiente para ser feliz sentía un hueco terrible en su corazón, Herlo por que ella tenia todo y el nada, ella tenia el amor de dos hombres, una de las mejores estudiantes, todos son completamente felices, por lo meno eso creía el, que hacer para encontrar el verdadero amor es lo tenia que saber, pero eso, lo tendría que aprender de una manera dura..  
  
FIN DEL SEXTO CAPITULO SE QUE ESTA UN POCO CHICO, PERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VEREMOS COMO UN JUEGO DE BOTTELA CAUSA BASTANTES VUELCOS EN EL CORAZON Y COMO TOM TIE SU PROPIO CORAZONCITO AUQUE DESPUES SE CONVIERTA EN EL MOUSTRO QUE ES, PORBRE DE SEVERUS NO SE LE PUEDE DECLARAR A LILY, EL CORAZON DE JAMES TIENE UN INEMESNSO HUECO SIN LLENAR QUE ES SU VERDADERO AMOR, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE TRATARA MAS DE JAMES UNO DE MIS CONSENTIDOS, TAMBIEN PARA TODAS SU FANS DE ESTE PERSONAJE, LEI EL QUINTO LIBRO Y NO CREO QUE JAMES SE TAN MALO, SOLAMENTE QUE SIEMPRE QUEIRA LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE SU AMOR, TENIA UNA INMENSA SOLEDAD Y SOLO LILY LA PUDO LLENAR BUENO ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES DECIRLES QUE EL AMOR SE BUSCA SE ENCUENTRA A VECES ES MUY DIFICIL ENCONTARLO PERO SI EXISTE LUCHEN POR EL, ME DESPIDO  
  
CRÍTICAS, COMENTARIOS, PEDRADAS, JITOMATASOS A mapatherlo@harryargentino.zzn.com O a martha_patricia_hernandez_lopez@hotmail.com  
  
ME ENCATARIA CONOCER SU OPINION SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES  
  
MAIZA HERLO 


	7. CAPITULO 7: LA CRUDA RELIDAD Y EL JUEGO ...

CAPITULO 7: LA CRUDA RELIDAD Y EL JUEGO DE LA BOTELLA  
  
La fiesta por el triunfo del primer juego se prolongo hasta altas horas de la noche, Era no apareció hasta muy tarde como a la 4 de la mañana y un poco borracha, un poco yo diría que bastante borracha.  
  
Yo se que afuera Pero que yo muera se que tendrás que yo hip, lorrar clorar hip, dirás que me quisete wuc, pero asi. LILIAN EVANS AYUDAME, gritaba Era con botella en mano  
  
¿Pero que demonios? Dije antes de que se vomitara.  
  
Mama, yo solo me tome una copita dijo Era cayéndose de borracha (varias o varios saben de lo que hablo)  
  
Ja, ja no me hagas reír mujer si estas mas borracha que nada, mira nada mas que diría tu madre si te viera así, dije entono molesto  
  
Pero. se quedo dormida fue un verdadero reto que se quedara dormida y que además nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba borracha, en la mañana siguiente.  
  
Ya levante dormilona le decía  
  
Otros cinco minutos mama me dijo bastante dormida  
  
Cuales otros cinco minutos mas mujer, si tenemos clases dentro de quince minutos de transformaciones y apurale te traje unas tostadas dije.  
  
¡¡¡CINCO QUE!!!! POR QUE NO ME Levantaste, corrió al baño y se ducho  
  
Sabe Era en la escuela se comenta mucho nuestro triunfo y tu destrezas en el quidditch pero lo que mas se comenta es que tu y Sirius Black esos bailecitos muy sexis en el tubo dije muerta de la risa  
  
¡¡¿¿YO QUE??!! Salio corriendo del baño.  
  
Si, no lo recuerdas, bailando esa de yo soy sexy, sexy a love and sexy, bailaron tan cachondos que todos se sorprendieron, el pobre de Tom te estuvo esperando un buen de tiempo, pero tu lo corriste, le dije que estabas bailando con Sirius tu nuevo novio y tu amante, que nadie nunca los separaría y que tu nuevo amor estaba mejor que el, que además el besaba mejor y no es un vejete como el, me reía a carcajadas  
  
No, no me digas que yo estuve diciendo esa sarta de mensadas dijo Era roja  
  
Si, y ya cambiante, te sigo contando después, la pobre estaba bastante confundida salimos corriendo hacia transformaciones y por suerte llegamos temprano, Lucius y Sevi, ya nos apartaban el lugar auque Lucius lucia enojado  
  
Bueno días chicos dije  
  
Buenos días Lily ¿Cómo amaneciste? Me pregunto Lucius.  
  
Bien gracias y ustedes.  
  
Igual, pero cuéntanos Era como amaneciste después de esa noche tan loca con Black, dijo Lucius sarcástico.  
  
Yo bien gracias, muy bien sobretodo dijo Era en el mismo tono que el.  
  
Lily después de esta clase quiero hablar contigo dijo Sevi.  
  
Si, yo ya se de que se trata o por lo menos eso creo me dije a mi misma.  
  
Lucius, ¿Por qué esta enojados conmigo? Dijo Era.  
  
No por nada, solo me dejaste solo para ir con Black, el pobre de Tom te busco toda la noche por temor a que algo te pasara dijo Bastante enojado Lucius  
  
Tom me buscaba, no dijo ella hundiendo su cabeza en las manos  
  
Si y estaba bastante enojado decía que eres un irresponsable y no me acuerdo dijo el joven de cabello rubio.  
  
Lucius ayúdame, por favor dijo Era preocupada.  
  
¿A que a verte con Black? Dijo fríamente el rubio  
  
No, a otra cosa, dijo Era.  
  
Silencio alumnos ahora comenzaremos las clases dijo la profesora Macgonalla  
  
Mientras tanto en el camino al aula los merodeadores.  
  
Sirius, hombre de dios te desapareciste todas la noche después de esos bailecitos que dejaron a todos con la boca abierta y sobre todo por la pareja dijo Petter.  
  
Si cuéntanos que hiciste dijo James guiñándole un ojo  
  
Nada, y cuales bailecitos dijo Sirius un poco dormido.  
  
Si, dinos canuto que se siente bailar con una Slytherin un table dance dijo Remus bastante cortante.  
  
¿CON QUIEN HICE ESO? Pregunto ya más despierto Sirius,  
  
Con quien a de ser, con las buscadora del equipo de quiddit de. dijo Petter.  
  
Con Herlo dijo más asustado.  
  
No estabas así ayer en la noche asi, sino estaba bastante animado dijo Remus cortantemente y frió como Malfoy  
  
Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ese grito se oyó por toda la escuela.  
  
Y apurale ya vamos bastante tarde por tu culpa dijo Remus corriendo hacia el aula  
  
BUNAS TARDES SU MAJESTADADES DECIA la profesora Mary en tono muy solemne. Que hizo estallar la risas se de toda la clase  
  
Perdón profesora lo que pasa es que Sirius se quedo dormido dijo Setter  
  
Asi, Black y me podría decir por que no se durmió mas temprano cuestiono la profesora Mary  
  
Profesora. dijo Black.  
  
Esta bien y váyanse a sentar y próxima vez dejen a Black, que el sea el único que llegué tarde, y tu mi niño tenga el valor de no echar de cabeza a sus amigos.- otra vez se volvió a reír toda la clase, lo únicos lugares que quedaban libres eran al lado de los slytherins, Lucius los miro y abrazo a Era, tan fuerte que la asfixiaba, hasta que la profesora les dijo:  
  
BASTA SEÑOR MALFOY, DEJE A LA SEÑORITA HERLO, DEMUESTRENSE SU CARIÑO AYA AFUERA  
  
Esta bien profesora. Dijo Malfoy soltándola.  
  
Lo que pasa profesora es que Malfoy tiene bastante competencia y no la quiere dejar sola dijo un chico de Gryffindor de pelo negro  
  
Cállese señor Iturragary empecemos con la clase, ¿Quién me puede decir cual es el hechizó para transformar una fruta en un mueble?, hubo un silencio, señorita Herlo me podría decir ese hechizo dijo la profesora Mary.  
  
No lo se profesora contesto apenada Era. Todos se sorprendieron de la respuesta de la joven.  
  
¿Cómo es esto posible señorita Herlo?, usted siempre ha sido una de las alumnas mas sobresaliente dijo la profesora.  
  
Esto es posible profesora por Black la tiene tan entretenida, con sus sesiones de besos, dijo Erye una chica de Gryffindor, que pretendía el amor de Sirius y estaba celosa por lo que paso en la noche.  
  
¡¡CALLENSE!!! SEÑORITA EYRE, 30 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR Y SI ESCUCHO OTRO COMENTARIO DE ESOS SE QUEDARAN CASTIGADO TODO EL CILCO ESCOLAR dijo furiosa la profesora Mary, todos se callaron, Era y Black mas rojos que tomates, Lucius con un genio de los mil diablos, Severus en otro mundo distraído, y yo haciendo apuntes por que sino después como estudiaremos, Lupin estaba que echaba chispas, molesto enojado, con Black, Potter en cambio estaba coqueteando con Bell, Arabella estaba bastante aburrida, peor se le notaba que estaba enojada.  
  
La clase trascurría con tranquilidad, hasta que la profesora dijo:  
  
LE DEJARE TRABAJO EN EQUIPO, TENDRAN QUE HACER UN REPORTE DE LOS PRINCIPALES MAGOS QUE HAN APORTADO AVANCES EN LAS TRANSFORMACIONES EN LOS ULTIMOS 1000 AÑO dijo la profesora Mary.  
  
¡¡¡¡1000 AÑOS!!!Gritaron todos  
  
Si, mil años y además sonrió la profesora.  
  
¡¿QUÉ?! Grito Bell que estaba dormido, un joven de pelo negro y sonrisa de infarto.  
  
Además, yo los escogeré por parejas, que serán de distintas casas, y empecemos.- todos estábamos desconcertados en especial yo que ya me había puesto junto con Severus por que Lucius ya estaba con Era, con una cara de los mil demonios, si alguien se les acercaba, bueno a mi me encanta las transformaciones y hacer reportes se me facilitaba, pero eso de estar con otras casas se me hacia un tanto incomodo, bueno que se le va hacer.  
  
Empecemos, Andruy y Derrick, Camily y Hugger, Black y Herlo, Evans y Potter, Malfoy y Figg, Lupin y Snape, Miranx y Hyye, Iturragary y Bell así respectivamente, vaya con Potter si que la hice buena, por lo menos no estoy como Era que le toco con Black, si que ellos dos ni se tragan, bueno que termino la clase a la salida, Lucius estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, Lupin que decir y mi Severus, casi se muere del coraje yo lo tome mas tranquila que ellos, ya que verdad, a la salida Lucius, abrazo a Era y se la llevo rápido del salón y Severus y ello salimos juntos el me ayudo con mis cosas, pero Potter no estaba esperando:  
  
Evans necesito hablar contigo a solas. dijo Potter.  
  
Ahorita no Potter, tenemos clase de encantamientos y llevamos prisa, buscame a la hora de la comida dije bastante cortante.  
  
No te hagas la interesante Evans, ya encontré tu reemplazo es mas linda que tu y no le tengo que andar rogando, lo decía por lo del trabajo de transformaciones te veo en la biblioteca a las 6 PM no faltes contesto James herido en su orgullo con un tono de voz entre frió y con ira  
  
Esta bien Potter, a esa hora nos vemos le conste sorprendida pero firme en mí voz. ya se iba cuando Severus lo detuvo gritando:  
  
¡¡¡EY POTTER!!!, LE DICES A LUPIN QUE LO ESPERO A LA MSIMA HORA EN LA BIBLIOTECA QUE USTEDES  
  
Esta bien Snape, le contesto mientras caminaba.  
  
Lily, vamonos a encantamientos  
  
Si vamonos, Severus me podría contestar una pregunta dije un poco cohibida  
  
Si, Lily se puso rojo Severus a decir esto.  
  
¿Soy bonita? Pregunté un poco triste por lo que Potter me dijo.  
  
Muy bonita diría yo, cualquier hombre estaría encanto en ser tu pareja, tu amigo cualquier cosa que se refiriera a estar contigo me dijo Severus.  
  
Gracias eres una persona muy especial para mi Severus, y quisiera pedirte que. me atrevería a pedírselo me sentía sola y me atrevería.. A.  
  
Si.. Se ponía cada vez más rojo Severus.  
  
Te gustaría, ir conmigo a.. a la clase vamonos.- no pude no se que me paso y lo tome de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo.  
  
Mientras tanto los merodeadores:  
  
Estarás feliz verdad Sirius Black, con tu nueva conquista decía una joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules.  
  
¿Por que estaría feliz Bella?, por que me toco con Herlo si como no esa chica me cae bastante mal dijo con mucho coraje.  
  
Aja si vieras como estuvieron los dos en la fiesta, muy pegaditos juntitos, y cachondos dijo Bella con tono romántico.  
  
Por una vez, alguien me puede decir que hicimos esa noche, yo no me acuerdo de nada, dime ¿QUUUEEE HICCEEE? dijo Sirius  
  
De vedad no te acuerdas, dijo Bella desconcertada  
  
No, o que quieres que diga que YO AMO A ERA HERLO, QUE LA HE AMADO DESDE EL DIA QUE LA CONCI dijo Sirius.  
  
Tranquilízate Sirius, se que ella no es tu tipo dijo Bella.  
  
¿Y cual dirías que es mi tipo? preguntó Sirius acercando a Bella.  
  
No se, dime tu ella estaba bastante roja por la cercanía del chico.  
  
Alguien como tu dijo Sirius,  
  
¿Como yo. por que? Preguntó la joven tan roja como un tomate Bella.  
  
Si, valiente, atrevida y sobretodo que nunca te dejas dominar por nadie, eres como yo, cada vez estaban mas cercas, sus latidos del corazones sentían cada vez mas rápido.  
  
Pero que dirían tus animadoras si nos vieran ahorita dijo Bella cada vez más roja.  
  
Nada, por que solo estamos tu y yo solos dijo en tono conquistador Black le dio un tierno beso en los labios, tan tierno que.  
  
Sirius yo te. se separo rápidamente y se hecho a corre, no podía estar tan cercas de su amor, el chico al que mas quería, pero el mas mujeriego de toda la escuela, Arabella Figg que te pasa, Sirius es mujeriego que futuro te espera a su lado, ninguno el nunca se comprometería contigo, pero lo amo, lo amo no hay nada mas que decir, lo amo desde el primer día que lo conocí en aquella fiesta del ministerio, peor ahora regresa a la realidad corre para olvidar pero choco con Remus.  
  
Perdóname Remus le dijo la joven muy apenada.  
  
No hay que Bella, ¿Por qué corrías? Le preguntaba el joven mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, en su cara se le veía una profunda tristeza.  
  
Nada, solo me acabo de dar cuenta que Sirius es mujeriego de lo peor y que nunca cambiara, dijo la joven Bella llorando amargamente  
  
Tu quieres a Sirius Black, Bella por eso te duele, al igual que yo quiero a Era Herlo, pero cada vez me doy cuenta de que nunca podré estar con ella, la amo desde el primer día en vi. su imagen, me muero de celos al pensar que esta con ella otros hombres, que no tengo algo que ofrecerle que los demás no tegan, que Ryddle la espera, que Malfoy la abraza, que Sirius la enloquece con sus bailes y su carisma que las enloquece a todas dijo Remus.  
  
Tu eres mejor que el Remus, como envidio a Era tener un hombre como tu que la idolatra y la ama, no tiene la mala suerte mía de amar a la persona equivocada.- los dos se abrazaron y se fueron a al lago y hay pasaron todo el tiempo, varios se preguntaron donde estaban, pero a nadie se les ocurrió que estaba llorando amargamente sus penas de amor a un siendo tan jóvenes, hasta en la tarde donde tendrían que ir hacer un trabajo.  
  
EN LA BIBLIOTECA:  
  
EVANS Ven gritaba un joven de pelo negro a la pelirroja, en un estante de libros muy pesados.  
  
Ya voy Potter le conste enojada.  
  
¡¡APURALE!! Gritaba el joven con prisa.  
  
Calmate Potter, ella no es un animal como tu contesto Severus.  
  
A ti ni quien te hable Snape, y dile a Evans que le apure creo que ya encontré mas información dijo Potter.  
  
Ve Lily por que este burro no puede hacer nada sin Lupin dijo Severus.  
  
Oye y hablando de Lupin donde esta, creí que los dos harían la tarea hoy a la misma hora que nosotros.., dije.  
  
Yo también, peor ya vez Lupin se esta haciendo igual de irresponsable que Potter dijo Severus.  
  
¡¡¡¡EVANS!!! Grito Potter.  
  
Señor Potter haga el favor de no gritar dijo una voz.  
  
Esta bien y perdón dijo sin una pizca de pena James.  
  
Ya voy, Severus esperame si no este hombre me va a desesperar dije bastante molesta.- fui con el y resulto que el libro que tanto quería que viera era solo un pretexto para decirme:  
  
Evans, Remus sufre por Herlo  
  
Si, ya lo he visto y ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?- pregunte bastante enojada, en realidad también me dolía ver a Lupin en es estado de depresión, pero Era estaba enamorada de Tom y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer y ese tonito de Potter.  
  
Pensé, que tu podría ayudarme, pero me equivoco tu solo piensas en ti, me acusas de ser frívola y egoístas pero tu no te quedas tan atrás dijo Potter.  
  
No, es que solo piense en mi, pero Era esta enamorada de Tom y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, solo si descubriera que Tom engaña a Era, te ayudaría a sepáralo de ella dije.  
  
¿Cuanto tiempo tienen andando Ryddle y Herlo? Dijo Potter.  
  
Unos dos días conteste.  
  
Dos días y dices que lo ama, no será que solo esta encaprichada con el, Ryddle es buen mozo, caballeroso, inteligente y tan encantador ja,jajja, que la mayoría de las chicas mueren por el contestó Potter,  
  
Pero yo la he visto muy enamorada dije empezando a dudar.  
  
Como, suspirando por el, escribiendo versos de amor, celosa, dijo Potter.  
  
Si conste más segura de mí.  
  
Piensa Evans, solo puede ser capricho, Ryddle el maduro y encantador contra el soñador y romántico Remus, dime que va a ser de ella cuando Ryddle se vaya de la escuela por que este es su ultimo año, va a sufrir y se sentirá desdicha o a lo mejor comete la locura de irse con su amor, que va a ser de ti sola, perdón me olvidaba del grasiento y moyo dijo Potter.  
  
Si se va con el va a ser por amor, es el sentimiento mas importante de todos y no lo creo que lo haga, por ella es muy responsable le conteste.  
  
Ja, mi bella pelirroja, reflexiona y vamonos a la mesa por que si no tu novio me va a matar dijo burlando Potter.  
  
Y deja de decir tonterías mas enfrente de Sevi, el quiere a Era como una hermana y se dicen algo impropio de ella, se gana su odio eterno dije.- eso es cierto Severus quiere muchísimo a Era, la considera como su hermana pequeña aun siendo ella mayor, pero asi es, yo también la quiero me inspira mucha confianza y seguridad su compañía.  
  
Ella, parece mas bien su novia cuídate Evans si no ella te lo podría quitar dijo burlándose Potter.  
  
Déjame de llamar Evans dije.  
  
Entonces como quieres que te diga, pelirroja o simplemente muchacha dijo Potter con un cinismo.  
  
Solamente, Lily como mis amigos, bueno aunque tu no lo seas.- de verdad como me gustaría llevarme mejor con Potter, se ve que a pesar de tenerlo todo, en su corazón guarda mucha soledad yo quisiera ayudarlo, que sea nuestro amigo, pero.. Ese maldito carácter que tiene es una arrogante machista y miserable don Juan.  
  
¿En que piensas Evans? Dijo curioso.  
  
En nada y regresemos.- regresamos Sevi estaba de un genio de los mil diablos Lupin no se había aparecido y con Potter por un lado peor, hasta que paso una chica de pelo rubio llamada Arabella Figg muy alegre y se sentó con nosotros, atrás venia Malfoy con una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella, raro pero cierto había estado con una Gryffindor y venia feliz dios sabrá por que.  
  
¡¡¡Chicos tengo una idea, POR QUE NO JUAGMOS A LA BOTELLA!!! dijo Bella.  
  
Si, que rico volver a jugar a la botella conste muy feliz.  
  
A ese juego de muggles, donde se utiliza una botella y se pone a girarla, en donde alguien manda y el otro obedece dijo Malfoy.  
  
Vaya, Malfoy no sabia que estuvieras enterado de las costumbre muggles, como es tu Familia de reservada hacia ellos contesto Potter.  
  
No hay que ser ignorantes como tu, comprenderás mi querido Potter, respondió Malfoy.  
  
Gracias señor sabiondo, quienes jugaremos dije.  
  
Nosotros, los merodeadores, contra las serpientes contesto Bella bastante emocionada.  
  
Será interesante, peor en donde respondí Potter.  
  
En el campo de quidditch, a las 8 de la noche, el que falte es que es un cobarde dijo Bella retadoramente  
  
Vale, nosotros ya nos vamos esa hora nos vemos, bye Potter y no faltes, le lancé un beso descaradamente.- pero el hizo lo mismo, ya en la noche, estábamos en la sala común Era ni por sus luces Sevi con una cara bastante odiosa y Lucius lucia muy feliz estaba bastante raro para mi gusto, fuimos al campo de quidditch, sin Era pero para mi sorpresa ya estaba hay peor con quien:  
  
Black, tenemos que poner al mago Patricio Vaterimo de Onioa, es muy importante sus aportaciones para transformar las manzanas a sillas discutía Era.  
  
Que no, Herlo Vaterimo es de hace dos mil años y la profesora pidió de hace mil años, y no va con la cronología alegaba Black.  
  
Pero es un mago muy importante y además asi nuestro trabajo va estar mas completo algaba Era.  
  
No, te digo que no, lo que debemos hacer es sujetarnos a las normas del trabajo contesto Black.  
  
Pero Black asi estaría mejor y mas completo el trabajo, tendríamos mayor calificación, no quieres meter a Vaterimo, pero si a Ptolomeo ¿Por qué esa discriminación Black? Alegaba Era.  
  
No, por que Ptolomeo es muy importante e hizo más descubrimiento y aportaciones que Vaterimo, volvía a alegar Sirius.  
  
Esta bien Black ya me canse de pelear, ¿donde están los demás? Dijo Era.  
  
Aquí Era, asi que aquí estabas te estuvimos buscando desde hace rato le contesté  
  
Lo que pasa es que no hemos pasado la tarde alegando, que Black dice que Ptolomeo es mas importante que Vaterimo, pero ya acabamos la tarea contesto Era.  
  
¡¡Ya acabaron la tarea!!- Grite era bastante y pensé que habíamos avanzado.- ¿Cómo pudieron avanzar tanto?  
  
Pues si te hubiera tocado con esta mujer que es una negrera lo comprenderías, hemos trabajado desde la comida y no hemos parado para nada dijo Black bastante enojado.  
  
Pero acabamos, mi querido Bener y podrás ir a ver a tus conquista dijo picadamente Era.  
  
¿Cuáles conquistas Bener? Pregunto una joven rubia intrigada  
  
Ningunas aquí mi hermosa negrera Era, esta enojada por que unas amigas nos estuvieron interrumpiendo para saludarme nada mas contesto Black rapidamente.  
  
Ja, ja, ja Sirius y me vuelvo a reir como que tus amigas, tres me miraron con desprecio y me trataron de lanzar maldiciones, cuatro me dijieron hasta de lo que me iba a morir, otras cinco me dieron unos recados de que cuidara de este hombre que me engañaria como a todas.. Y fue interrumpida por un abrazo de Sirius.  
  
Las otras tres nos felcitaron por hacer tan bonita pareja interrumpio Sirius mientras la abrazaba y suyo y por su parte los hombre de su casa tambien me insultaron, me amenzaron y en fin .  
  
Vaya, vaya contesto Remus.  
  
¿Vaya que Lupin? Pregunto Era.  
  
Que rápido se tutean, antes es Herlo y después Era, no me digas que cambiaste tan rápido de parecer Bene dijo Remus.  
  
Con que aquí estabas mi querido Remi-poo, lo que pasa que le seguimos la corriente a la escuela, dejamos que crean lo que quiera contesto Sirius.  
  
Bueno juguemos.- dijo Bella bastante molesta y ella giro la botella los primeros fueron:  
  
Lucius manda a James  
  
¿Qué te pondré hacer Potter? Se preguntaba.  
  
Que tal besar el trasero de tu madre respondió James bromeando  
  
No, no tengo una idea mejor, que tal si le das un beso a Severus en la mejilla, anda se que te muere por hacerlo, anda.- Severus se enojo.  
  
¡¡¡QUE TE BESE A TI CERDO!! Grito el narizota.  
  
Es un juego chicos además, Snape tendrá tu oportunidad de vengarte se apresuro a decir Bella.  
  
¡¡¡DISFRUTALO POTTER!! Le grito Lucius mientras James besaba a Severus, los dos pusieron una cara de asco, como si tomaran crece huesos, el turno siguiente fue de:  
  
Petter manda a Era  
  
Muy bien, que Era bese a.. taran a..Decía Petter, disfrutando la cara de expectación de todos  
  
Dilo ya Petter contestó James.  
  
A.. Lily. dijo Petter habiendo disfrutado su momento, Lucius y Remus hubieran dado todo por ese beso.  
  
Hay con lo que sales, Petter ahora Lily gira la botella contesto Bella, giro durante bastante tiempo hasta que le toco a:  
  
Minerva manda a Bella  
  
Muy bien mi querida Bella, besa a Malfoy en la mejilla y grita que es el chico mas guapo de la escuela dijo Mine.  
  
¡¡¡COMO!! ¡¡¡YO QUE!!! Alego Bella.  
  
Lo que oíste Bella, ahora cúmplelo le contesto Mine bastante seria.  
  
Si, que lo cumpla, que lo cumpla gritamos todos  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LUCIUS ES EL CHICO MAS GUAPO!!!!!!!!! Se oyo por toda la escuela.  
  
Asi pasaron el turno de todos, a Petter le toco bailar un table dance, a Mine hacer unas imitaciones de su mama, todos reiamos, no pareciamos que fueran de la misma casa haste que le toco de nuevo a Era y Petter este le mando besar a Sirius en la boca seria el primer beso de mi amiga, pero cuando.  
  
Era y Sirius acercaban sus labios, nerviosos ambos por las miradas de todos, faltaba unos centímetros cuando.  
  
¡¡¡ERA HERLO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?!!!Gritaba una voz rápidamente se separaron y llego el joven que es Tom el novio de Era.  
  
¡¡¡TODOS REGRESEN A SU SALAN COMUNES!!! ¡¡¡¡20 PUNTOS MENOS A GRYFFINDOR!!! Gritaba bástate enojado.  
  
Tom yo. dijo Era.  
  
¡¡¡CALLATE HERLO Y ACOMPAÑAME!!! LOS DEMAS REGRESEN A SUS SALAS COMUNES Y TU BLACK VENGAN LOS DOS grito otra vez pero ahora con mas furia.  
  
¡¡¡RYDDLE NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA MALO!!!Alego Bella.  
  
¡¡¡NADA MALO, JAJA SE ESTABAN BESANDO!! ESO NO VIENE APRENDER respondió Tom  
  
¡¡¡PERO TU ESTAS ENOJADO POR LO DEL BESO DE ERA Y SIRUS NO POR LAS NORMAS DEL COLEGIO!!! Le grito con furia pura.  
  
¡¡¡30 PUNTOS MENOS POR TU INSOLENCIA Y VAYANSE!!!Volvió a gritar.-todos nos fuimos se quedaron los dos.  
  
¿QUÉ HACIAN USTUDES? Les pregunto histérico.  
  
Nada, solamente estábamos jugando contesto Sirius  
  
¡¡¡DESCARADO SE IBA A BESAR, NO SEAS HIPOCRITAS, APENAS SON UNOS NIÑOS, NO QUISIERA SABER, QUE UBIERAN HECHO LOS MAESTROS!!! Gritaba Rydlle  
  
¡¡NO ERA NADA MALO, IBA A SER UN BESO POR UN JUEGO ADEMAS, LOS MAESTROS SOLO NOS CASTIGARIAN POR ESTAR FUERA DEL COLEGIO Y NO POR EL BESO!! Le contesto Sirius.  
  
¡¡¡MUY VALIENTE BLACK, LARGATE TU NO ERES HOMBRE PARA ERA, MUJERIEGO, ARROGANTE Y ADEMAS HIJO DE...!!! Respondió Tom.  
  
HIJO DE QUE, RYDDLE TU ERES UN MALDITO ARRASTRADO Y SABES SI QUIERES ESPULSAME, PERO TE DIRE ERES.. FUE INTERUMPIDO Sirius por Era que les grito a ambos.  
  
¡¡¡PARECEN NIÑOS!!!  
  
¡¡¡ERA ¿QUÉ HACÍAS CON BLACK?!!! Ya más tranquilo le pregunto Tom.  
  
Nada, ya me voy adiós, que duermas mal.. Consteto la joven molesta.  
  
¿COMPRENDE AMOR? TE AMO Y ME LLENE DE CELOS, AL VERTE CON BLACK, EL ES DE TU EDADY YO. se le cortaba la voz que pasaba de agresiva melancólica  
  
( ¿QUE OPINAN DE LA PAREJA DE ERA Y TOM?, SI SE QUE TOMO ES MUY GRANDE PARA ERA, PERO PARA EL AMOR NO HAY EDAD O SI REPONDAME POBRE REMUS, QUE CRUEL SOY CON EL, NO Y PETTER ES TAN METICHE Y CRITICON QUE ME DAN GANAS DD.. BUENO FIN DEL SEPTIMO CAPITULO SE QUES ESTA MUY LARGO, PERO YA VEN ME SALIO LA INSIPARCION, QUE LES PARECION DIGAMEN MALO, MUY MALO O UN FIASCO O MUY BUENO DIGAME, QUE TAL LA ESCENA DE SIRIUS Y BELLA, MUY EMOCIONAL VERDA O LA DE ERA Y EL, SE QUE ME HE PASADO PERO QUE QUIEREN, BUENO DENTRO DE UNOS CAPITULOS SE ENREDARA MAS LA TRAMA EMOCIONAL, QUE TAL MINE MUY ATERVIDA, DUDA COMENTARIOS PEDRADAS Y PREGUNTAS DE ESTE FIC EN MI LIBRO DE VISITAS O EN LOS MAIL DE mapatherlo@harryargentino.zzn.com O a martha_patricia_hernandez_lopez@hotmail.com  
  
BESO Y ABRAZOS DE MAIZA HERLO 


	8. CAPITULO 8: 1RA PARTE EL CORAZON DRESTRO...

CAPITULO 8: 1RA PARTE EL CORAZON DRESTROZADO Y LA TRAVESURA DE BELLA  
  
ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A YUSSI LU, UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS ME ENACAT SU FORMA DE SER Y EN ELLA ME INSPIRO PARA LA JOVEN BELLA.  
  
Y PARA ELLI Y LINA  
  
¡¡¡MALDITO RYDDLE!! COMO SE ATREVE A TRATRNOS ASI, SE CRE M UCHO POR QUE ES EL CONSENTIDO DEL DIRRECTOR Y DE MEDIA ESCUELA.- gritaba furiosa Bella.  
  
¡¡¡MALDITO SIRIUS!!! SABE QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ERA Y ¿Qué HACE EL DESGRACIADO? ME DICE QUE LE DESAGRADA, QUE ES UN FACILOTA, NO SABIA NI QUE INVENTAR Y TODO PARA QUEDARSE CON ELLA.- gritaba esta vez Remus.  
  
¡¡¡CALMENSE LOS DOS!!! TU REMUS SIRIUS NO TUBO LA CULPA Y BELLA EN ESOO SI ESTOY DE ACUERDO CONTIGO HAY QUE VENGARNOS DE RYDDLE, PERO DEJAREMOS PASAR UN TIEMPO, POR QUE YA SABRIA QUE NOSOTROS FUIMOS, VAMONOS A LOS DORMITORIOS Y TRANQUILIZENCES LOS DOS.- dijo James mientras ellos subieron a su recamara, Bella se quedo muy pensativa  
  
¡¡¡VERAS LO QUE TE HARE MALDITO RYDDLE!!! Gritaba y eso que entra Sirius y le dice:  
  
BELLA YA HASTA SOLA HABLAS MUJER, DEBERIAS ACEPTAR MI PROPUESTA DE ANDAR JUNTOS Y VERAS QUE FELIZ ANDARAS, CON UN PAPI CHULO COMO YO, BESAME  
  
VETE A BESAR A ERA, NO LA HIJA DEL MINISTRO LA GUAPA, LA INTELIGENTE, Y LA PERSONA QUE LE INTERESA A REMUS, ERES UN MALDITO NO TE IMPORTO REMUS, NO EL SEÑOR ES UN CONQUISTADOR EMPEDERNIDO QUE NO LE IMPROTAN SUS AMIGOS, POR ESO PREFIERO YO A JAMES GUAPO, Y SOBRETODO "BUEN AMIGO" NO COMO TU EL SI ES UN HOMBRE A PESAR DE SU CORTA EDAD Y ME RETIRO VETE A DESCANSAR..  
  
MUJERES...  
  
REMUS, CALMATE le gritaba James  
  
¡¡¡ ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!!! "UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS" "ES UNA RATA TRAIDORA" le respondía Remus.  
  
ESO FUE UN JUEGO, Y YA CALMATE le alegaba James.  
  
JA, JA, JA, NO ME HAGAS REIR Y MEJOR NI LO DEFIENDAS POR QUE TE JURO QUE CONTIGO TAMBIEN SALGO DE PLEITO le contesto.  
  
¡QUE DIA! O MEJOR QUE NOCHE decía Sirius.  
  
HAY VIENE EL ROBA NOVIAS, ¿QUE TE DIJO RYDLLE? O TAMBIEN CON EL QUIERES ANDAR le grito Remus.  
  
PRIMERO TANQULIZATE, QUE A MI NO ME INTERESA ERA, SEGUNDO NO SOYYYYYYY GAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY Y TERCERA ERES UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGO Y ELLA ES UNA BUENA PERSONA PERO NO MERECE.. Contesto Sirius  
  
NO MERECE ¿QUE? Le grito.  
  
RYDDLE NO LA MERECE, NO LA SABE APRECIAR, PERO ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA, DESEO AOLVIDAR ESTA NOCHE, LUNATICO LUCHA POR ELLA SI LA QUIERES DE VERDAD Y SI NO OLVIDALA le contesto Sirius.  
  
Entonces no te interesa. pero ¿Por qué la tuteabas? Yo pensé que.- tartamudeaba al hablar mi Lupin.  
  
No, lo que pasa es que..  
  
***************FLAS BLACK****************************  
  
EN LA BIBLIOTECA DOS JOVENES ESTABAN ESTUDIANDO  
  
Black ya deja de mirar a esa chica y ponte a buscar información le decía una joven de pelo castaño.  
  
Ya voy Herlo, pero dime a poco no es hermosa la nena  
  
Hay Black es de Slytherin y además es mas grande que tu, mejor ponte a estudiar No seas así Herlo, preséntamela  
  
¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!!  
  
¡¡¡ESTA BIEN BLACK, VEN ACOMPAÑAME!!!- la chica en cuestión es Ellee Looyer una hermosa joven de 15 años de pelo castaño y ojos verdes con una figura impresionante, excelente persona pero tiene un novio bastante celoso.  
  
Buenas tardes Ellee le dijo Era  
  
Buenas tardes también tengas Era, ya veo que has mejorado tu relación con los gryffindors.- esto lo dijo señalando a Sirius.  
  
Si, lo que pasa es que tenemos que hacer un trabajo en equipo y es mejor llevar un relación cordial le dijo Era.  
  
No me vas a presentar a la joven, que mala eres dijo Sirius  
  
Así, Elle te presento a Sirius Black mi compañero de trabajo presento Era.  
  
Mucho gusto Black, pero no me digan que fue cierto lo que se dice dijo Ellee  
  
¿QUE DICEN? Pregunto Era.  
  
Que ustedes dos andan, además que ayer se metieron una borrachera de aquellas, sabes Era si eso fue cierto pásame el tip, por que tu Madre no se entero, y sobretodo.. Pregunto Ellee  
  
. Y sobretodo ¿Qué? Respondió Era.  
  
Me enseñe a bailar, me contaron que lo hacen también le respondió Ellee.  
  
Después, pero dime Ellee te puedo llamar así ¿verdad? Respondió Siruis.  
  
Si, Sirius el novio de Era es mi amigo respondió alegre la joven  
  
Su. que. dijo Sirius,  
  
Su novio, por Dios toda la escuela lo sabe, pero pobre de Tom, el andaba tras de ti, pero le gano Black, es mejor que tengas un novio de tu edad el esta muy grande para ti, además es un mujeriego de lo peor viboreaba la joven  
  
Tom no es un mujeriego, lo que pasa es que hace amistades muy rápido.- alego la joven Era.  
  
Como tu querías llamarle, pero todos lo que lo conocemos opinamos lo mismo no dura con una novia ni tres meses, pero cuéntame Sirius como te enamoraste de Era decía Ellee  
  
Yo. pronuncio Sirius  
  
Ahorita regreso Black.- se fue furiosa Era a buscar uno libros mientras tanto los dos se quedaron platicando muy animadamente, el le tomo la mano y le dijo:  
  
Tú eres más hermosa que Era  
  
Eres un conquistador Black le susurro Elle  
  
Es verdad, dejaría todo por ti mi hermosa dama, Era no se compara contigo es una negrera, tu eres tan dulce, tierna, madura, ando con ella por que es como un trofeo para mi, dijo Black  
  
Es cierto Black Era a mi me cae gorda, la sabelotodo mexicana cuando llego a la escuela todos los de Slytherin quieren andar con ella solo por que es hija del ministro de magia mexicano, yo le hablo por que mi padre es diplomático si ya verías.. Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche a las 8 PM no faltes veras lo que es una verdadera mujer..- le susurró al oído esto y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.  
  
¡¡¡¿QUE HACES ELLE?!!! ¿ME PONES LOS CUERNOS CON UN BEBE?!!! Grito un joven bastante robusto, parecía un gorila, lleno de espinillas  
  
¡¡¡CALLESE SEÑOR HUGER ESTE NO ES UN LUGAR PARA GRITAR!!! Le dijo la bibliotecaria bastante molesta.  
  
¡¡¡PERO..!!!  
  
¡¡¡PERO NADA, Y CALLESE SI NO QUIERE QUE LO SUSPENDA DEL USO DE LA BIBLIOTECA!!!  
  
..Esta bien madame..  
  
Elle explícame esto, ahorita.. Le dijo a la joven el gorila  
  
Yo.. Le contesto la joven.  
  
Si, tu a vez aquí otra que se llame Elle.- mientras tanto yo me escapaba, me dirigía a donde estaba Era, pero.  
  
¿A dónde crees que vas pequeño gusano infeliz?- me preguntaba con una sonrisa que me daba miedo.  
  
A. buscar.. A Era.. apenas y podía pronunciar al palabras Pretextos Black, tu andas tras mi novia vi. Como te le acercabas, eso no me gusto por eso pequeño engendro de luz Bel y mas ese besito.- me agarraba tan fuerte que casi me disloca un hueso, Era observo esto y fue corriendo hacia lo que me sucedía  
  
Vamos Black, ya es muy tarde me dijo  
  
No puedo, aquí el gorila me tiene muy ocupado.  
  
Era Herlo, querida ¿Cómo has estado? No me digas que es verdad que andas con esta basura.- el muy desgraciado me señalo  
  
Estado muy bien, ¿que te trae por aquí?, tu no eres muy dado a la lectura le contesto fríamente Era.  
  
Solo viendo como mi novia me pone los cuernos, con un bebe como este contestó Huger  
  
Ah, bueno ya me voy por lo que veo Black te estas divirtiendo con ellos, chao  
  
Era. no seas mala, dile que me suelte le suplique  
  
Huger, suéltalo por favor, me tengo que ir, le dijo a Huger Era.  
  
¿Y si no quiero?, que me darías a cambio, un besito, si o si le dijo con ironía.  
  
¿Qué te dire?, .. mmm.mmmm.. No se enoje tu novia le respondió Era picadamente  
  
No, anda le contesto.  
  
Esta bien, pero primero suelta a Black. Le dijo Era.  
  
Si no quiero, primero dame el beso le respondió.- me agarraba del brazo, Era que mala anda dale el beso.  
  
Esta bien pero cierra lo ojos.- el gorrilla cerro los ojos. Me agarro del brazo y nos fuimos corriendo mientras el pobre gorrilla se quedo una hora entra esperando el beso.  
  
Era, para ya dame el beso dijo Huger.  
  
Y puedes abrir los ojos, tarado tiene casi una hora que se fueron, maldito pervertido, tu me dijiste que como podía nadar con un bebe, a hora te hago a ti esta pregunta ¿Cómo puedes ser tan pendejo?  
  
Ya en los jardines.  
  
Mil gracias Herlo, casi me mata ese gorrilla le dije  
  
De nada Black, pero me debes una me contesto Era  
  
Lo que sea le dije bastante alegre.  
  
Me las cobrare en este momento..- me lo dijo de una forma que me asuste  
  
¿Qué deseas que haga?  
  
.... No se....  
  
Ya dime que deseas que haga y lo cumpliré le respondí-  
  
Que me llames Era y yo te pueda llamar Sirius me dijo burlándose por mi cara de asustando  
  
Trato hecho Herlo. perdón Era.- Es tan linda no, no señor le gusta a Remus y no  
  
****************************FIN DEL FLASK BLACK****************  
  
Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, todos se estaban riendo de esa historia  
  
Si rianse, peor ese gorrilla casi me mata, ahí tienes la historia por que ya la llamo por su nombre y con su permiso me quiero dormir, por que mañana hay clases.  
  
Canuto perdóname, yo estaba celoso de ti.. Le decía Remus todavía burlándose  
  
No hay de que hermano, pero para que veas que no soy mal amigo, si quiere te ayudo a conquistarla, ya vez que pegué tengo esa será tu recompensa le dijo Sirius a Remus.  
  
... No se.Mejor vayamos a dormir.. Le respondió Remus. Que ya estaba mas Tranquilo su amigo no andaba tras de su amor, tendría una pequeña posibilidad.  
  
TODAVIA EN LA SALA COMUN, SE ENCONTRABA BELLA  
  
¡¡¡CHICOS, CHICOS YA SE LA CONTRASEÑA DE LOS DE SLYTHERIN!!!  
  
¡¡¡QUE BIEN PETTER!!!Le contesto Bella ya con eso podría llevar acabo su plan.. Tenía los ojos llenos de alegría maliciosa.  
  
¿QUE TE PASA BELLA? Le respondió Petter con mucho miedo  
  
Nada, anda no seas malito dime la contraseña le respondió seductoramente  
  
¿QUE TE PASA BELLA?-con más miedo le preguntaba  
  
Nada no seas malito dime la contraseña.- le agarro la mejilla.- no seas malo dímela la necesito para llevara cabo mi plan  
  
Yo.. No se de que hablas.. ¿Dónde están los chicos? Bella dime le preguntaba Petter hecho un manojo de nervios.  
  
Te dejo ir, si me dices la contraseña, mi amorcito corazón le dijo Bella acercándose cada vez a el, ella sabia que Petter, le tenia miedo a las mujeres en especial a Ella y que Black es el mas descarado.  
  
Esta bien. es. sangre limpia.. Pero ya déjame ir.. Bella.- se zafo de ella y se hecho a corre hacia los dormitorios de chicos.  
  
YA VERAS RYDDLE LO QUE TE ESPERA, MI VENGANZA TE HARA BASTANTE BIEN. JA, JA, JA, JA, JA  
  
YA HAN PASADO ALGUNAS SEMANAS EL MES DE NOVIEMBRE ESTABA A PUNTO DE ACABARSE, ESTE AÑO NO HUBO BALIE DE HOWELLE, Y LA VENGANZA DE BELLA APENAS SE ESTABA COCINANDO, ESPIABA A RYDDLE POR TODOS LADOS SE SABIA SU HORARIO DE CLASES A LA PREFECION SUS GUSTOS, SUS AFICIONES, PARECIA UNA SOMBRE SUYA Y TODO POR QUE.. LO SABREMOS PRONTO.. Y SE ME OLVIDABA ERA Y TOM SE RECONCILIARON. LUPIN A CONSECUENCIA DE ESTO......... SE ENCONTRABA SUMIDO EN UNA PROFUNDA TRISTEZA SOLO RESPONDIA SI O NO, MMM, MMM JA, POR LA RECONCILIACION DE ERA Y TOM, BELLA Y SIRIUS PELEANDO, JAMES NO SABIA QUE HACER, MIENTRAS TANTO LILY Y ERA LES GUSTABA CADA VEZ MAS SLYTHERIN Y ERA POR SU PARTE NO SE SEPARBA DE TOM.  
  
Ese Ryddle parece más una estrella de cine, que un prefecto, todo el día se lo pasa de un lugar a otro, esto de ser espía es muy cansado decía la joven rubia.  
  
¿Con quien hablas Bella? Le preguntaba Minerva.  
  
Con.- se pudo bastante roja.- con nadie solo estoy espiando a Ryddle, y sabes eso es muy cansado, pero todo sea por la venganza.  
  
Hay, Bella tú con tus locuras, pero dime ¿Que has descubierto de Ryddle?, algo tenebroso o maligno.- se burlaba la joven de pelo negro.  
  
Búrlate Mine, pero ese Ryddle..  
  
¿Qué hay con el? Pregunto intrigada Mine  
  
Te dejo con la duda, que ya tengo que entrar a clases.- y se fue corriendo la joven rubia.  
  
Esta bien loca Bella, ¿Pero que habrá descubierto de Ryddle?, que me pasa. se preguntaba Minerva.  
  
Bella mientras corría se volvió a encontrar con Tom pero esta vez muy bien acompañado de una joven de huffepuff su nombre es Miranda Bonnes y en una situación algo, como decirlo comprometedora..ella casi encima de el  
  
Tom ¿Cuándo vas a dejar a Herlo?, yo soy mas mujer que ella.- le decía mientras se le acercaba y lo tomaba de las manos.  
  
Nunca Miranda, yo la amo, tu ya pasaste a la historia, a hora ella es la dueña de mi corazón le respondió Ryddle  
  
NO es cierto amor, no has podido haber olvidado nuestro amor, además ella no te puede dar lo que yo. decía Miranda.  
  
No, por que ella me da mucho mas, mas me da un amor puro y limpio, su ternura, su forma de ser y su sencillez me tienen cautivo dijo Tom.  
  
Ja, ja Tom no me hagas reír y para demostrártelo besame le dijo la joven.  
  
Si te besare y veraz que yo ya no siento nada por ti.- le dijo muy serio se besaron apasionadamente y ese beso cada vez iba subiendo mas de tono.  
  
Así como no, mi querido Tom Malvoro Ryddle no que muy enamorado de Era, si todos los hombres son iguales, esto me va ayudar para mi venganza decía la joven rubia oculta atrás de una estatua.  
  
No me puedo resistir a tus encantos Miranda pero yo amo.- fue callado por otro beso de la joven.  
  
Nos vemos esta noche a las 8:00 PM en la torre norte de astronomía.- lo vuelve a besar y deja al joven muy aturdido.  
  
Con esta información, te puedo destruir mi amado Prefecto perfecto, nos vemos en la noche, mua besitos.- se fue feliz la joven.- ahora a buscar mi ingredientes primero lo primero necesito ayuda, pero ¿a quien pedírselas?, bueno mejor yo lo hago sola no sea que se me arruine.  
  
Bella estuvo muy atareada con los preparativos para su venganza, buscando ingredientes uno de ellos es ácido burlón nuevo producto en el mercado, comida podrida, desechos de animales tales.. Y una tranca.. Toda la tarde se le fue en conseguir los ingredientes por que tal como el ácido burlón esta prohibido lo tuvo que hacer trueque para conseguirlo, comida tuvo que ir con lo elfos buscar la comida podrida:  
  
Señorita que desea.- decía un elfo  
  
Vengo, por una misión secreta y muy importante, "TU SERAS MI AYUNDANTE" Andy, si me hermoso alfo le decia la joven mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Yo. claro que si señorita, lo que usted quiera. le dijo el elfo tímidamente.  
  
Bueno, tu primera misión si decides aceptarla será conseguirme comida hachada a perder y la segunda que me acompañes en la noche a la torre de astronomía, por que tu serás mi ayudante, seremos como espías internacionales decía Bella bastante alegre.  
  
Si, señorita llevo bocadillos para nosotros dijo el elfo  
  
Claro Andy, pero dime Bella, si lleva bocadillo y te tratare un capa bueno nos vemos en la noche se despido Bella.  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BIBLIOTECA  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO LE ENTIENDO!!!!!!!Gritaba Era.  
  
Shi. baja la voz Era, tu que te preocupas tienes a Tom, para que te explique le respondí.  
  
¡¡¡NO, QUE DIRIA DE MÍ!!!- se hundió en el libro  
  
Bueno ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Lupin?  
  
Pero Tom se pondrá celoso y. Se quedo pensativa la joven Era.  
  
No le digas, bueno o piensas quedarte aquí todo el santo día y mira hablando del rey de roma y este que se asoma le dije.- Remus lucia bastante triste y demacrado pero sus ojos no perdían su hermosura y el amor que sentía por Era se le notaba por la piel.  
  
¡¡¡HEY LUPIN VEN POR FAVOR!!!Le grito Era.  
  
Era ¿que haces?- le pregunte un poco asombrada pero feliz de que Lupin tuviera la oportunidad de conversar con ella y yo no iba estorbar...  
  
Si...- le contesto venia con paso rápido y muy contento.  
  
¿Lupin me podrías ayudar? Es que no le entiendo a este hechizo le dijo Era muy preocupada.  
  
Claro que si Herlo, pero no comprendo por que no le entiendes le decía Lupin.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO OCHO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE DECIDI DIVIDIRLO EN DOS PARTES, ALGUIEN LE ROMPERAN EL CORAZON, ¿QUIEN SERA? HAGAN SUS APUESTAS, SERA MI BELLO Y GUAPO JAMES, O QUIZAS BELLA, REMUS TAMBIEN TIENE ESA POSIBILIDAD, O TAL EZ SERA LA AMIGA DE TODOS ERA, ¿Qué OPINAN DE ELLA? LES GUSTA SU PERSONAJE, SU FORMA DE SER, Y PARA LOS ADMIRADORES DE LA BELLA LILIAN EVANS LA VEREMOS MAS EN EL FIC.  
  
NOTICIAS PROXIMAS MI HERMANA YIS ESTA ESCRIBIENDO UN FIC, SOBRE TOM RYDDLE, SE LLAMARA POR TI VOLARE, ESTA EXECELENTE Y SOBRETODO VEREMOS UN RYDDLE DE CARNE Y HUESO SUFRIENDO, AMANDO Y COMO FUE SU NIÑEZ SE LOS RECOMIENDO Y SU AUTORA ES GINA_MALFOY.  
  
ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A USTEDES LOS LECTORES, QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, DEME SUS OPINIONES, CRITICAS, CONSEJOS Y SOBRETODO GRACIAS POR DARME SU TIEMPO EN LEER ESTE FIC. 


	9. CAPITULO: 9 2DA PARTE DE EL CORAZON DEST...

CAPITULO: 9 2DA PARTE DE EL CORAZON DESTROZADO Y LA TRAVESURA DE BELLA  
  
Lo que pasa es que tu eres muy inteligente. le respondía Era en voz baja.  
  
No, tu eres muy inteligente Herlo, bueno veamos.- se ponía cada vez mas rojo el pobre estaba de un color mas rojo que mi cabello y eso es mucho que decir.  
  
No le entiendo, no comprendo por que la palabras "MICDER Y OVINO" pueden crear un ventisca y no puedo combinarlas con las palabras "ERER Y DOMO" no se porque esta prohibido eso. Lupin no le entiendo.. Decía Era.  
  
Por que eso provocaría una explosión y si no inténtalo, lo que te pasa es que no te concentras le decía Remus muy serio.  
  
Yo.. No se pero no le entiendo. mañana hay partido de quidditch y..no entrenado lo suficiente... Tom me va a matar si no atrapo la snich y yo no quiero que se enoje conmigo le decía Era a Remus.  
  
La atraparas tu eres la mejor buscadora y además la mas inteligente, Tom no te va a matar, pero que tal si salimos un rato de la biblioteca para que te despejes.- eso le dijo poniéndose bastaste rojo Remus.  
  
Si vaya, así te despejas y no estas todo el día pensando en el partido y en que lo entiendes dije.  
  
Perdón Evans no te había visto, pero tu también vente así se distraen un rato las dos contesto Remus muy rojo.- pobre parecía un jitomate, pero lo comprendo esta cercas de la persona que quiere y yo no iré.  
  
No vaya ustedes dos, yo me quedo aquí Sevi va venir por mi dentro de una hora dije.  
  
Ah. entonces no voy no te quiero dejar sola, perdón Lupin se disculpaba Era.  
  
Claro que vas, a mi no me va a pasar nada, llevatela Lupin pero la regresas por que a las 7 PM hay entrenamiento, por que si no llega temprano al entrenamiento Tom nos mata, no sol a ella si no a todo el equipo, el es un histérico y mandón. .- les dije Era me puso una Cara como con ganas de matarme.  
  
Vamonos Lupin por que cuando Lily se pone así, solo la soporta Sevi.- lo jalo y se fueron a los jardines, que bonita pareja hacen los dos, Tom y ella también hacen bonita pareja pero la diferencia de edades es muy notoria ellos parecen hermanos en lugar de novios, pero en el corazón no se manda, pero me quede sola en la biblioteca y adivina adivinador ¿quien acaba de llegar?  
  
Buenas tardes Evans, donde esta tu amiguita la bella Era, una de las chicas mas populares aparte de ti mi hermosa pelirroja decía una voz seductora.  
  
Donde no te pueda ver, Black pero tu dime ese milagro que vengas a la biblioteca, tu solo lo que sabes hacer bien es conquistar a las chicas le dije  
  
No además de conquistar a las hermosas jóvenes, me dedico hacerla de cupido y sobretodo el mejor amigo dijo burlándose Siruis.  
  
Ja, ja y dime ya enserio a que venias Black dije  
  
Vine a buscar a Remus ¿no lo has visto? A lo mejor me anda jugando una broma por lo que le hice ayer, bueno nos vemos dijo Black.  
  
No te anda jugando una broma, anda con Era en los jardines distrayéndose ambos ni se te ocurra irlos a molestar Black eh, si lo haces te las veras conmigo.- lo amenacé  
  
Como se te ocurre, Remus es como mi hermano y me da gusto que ande con Era, pero el malo debió decírmelo para no andarlo buscando.- contesto Black.  
  
Bueno ya sabes donde esta, retírate lo que pasa es que Sevi no tarda en venir por mi y ustedes dos no se llevan y quiero evitar problemas Black. Le conteste  
  
Contéstame una cosa Evans ¿que te agrada de Snape que no tenga James?  
  
Te las enumero, o te las digo salteadas:  
  
1.-Sevi no es un arrogante como tu amiguito,  
  
2.- Estamos en la misma casa  
  
3.-Nos protege junto con Lucius,  
  
4.- Nunca me ofende, me respeta  
  
5.- El es guapo y no arrogante.  
  
6.-Su club de fan no está "obsesivo" con el de los merodeadores.  
  
7.-Potter es un fanfarrón y Sevi no  
  
8.-El respeta a los sangre impura y James noooo  
  
9.-Siempre es un buen amigo  
  
10.-Me ayuda en todo lo que puede.  
  
11.- Valora a las mujeres por lo que son y no por ser un símbolo sexual-  
  
Basta Evans, mejor ni pregunto que opinas de mi por creo que salgo perdiendo peor que James, pero si tratara a mi amigo descubrirías que no es todo lo que dice y que también tiene su corazón contesto Sirius.  
  
No, con este tiempo confirmo mas mis teorías y sabes Lupin es muy diferente a ustedes, el es caballeroso, amable, amigable, sincero, nada de arrogante y sobretodo a pesar de su corta edad lo da todo por amor le respondí.  
  
Todos cuando nos enamoramos lo damos todos, pero tienes razón Remus es un chico que vale oro y a mi me encantaría que anduviera con Era, harían muy bonita pareja respondí Sirius.  
  
En eso si estoy de acuerdo Black, a mi me encanta esa pareja pero el único problema es que ERA AMA A Tom y nunca se separan dije  
  
Y a horita, no Evans el amor es un dios caprichoso y perverso uno cree tenerlo pero se le escapa de las manos  
  
Muy bonitas palabras Black, pero mejor díselas atrás con mentes mas débiles, Lily no caerá en tus encantos tan fácilmente dijo una voz bastante molesta.  
  
Sevi, ya llegaste que bueno le dije alegremente.  
  
Si que bueno Snape, no te preocupes no ando de tras de Evans pero siéntate y conversaremos le dijo Sirius divertido  
  
No tengo tiempo de hablar con idiotas y ¿Dónde esta Era? Dijo Sevi.  
  
Lo mismo te digo Snape no tengo tiempo de hablar con idiotas como tu comprenderás y yo te respondo tu pregunta Era esta con Remus dando un paseo le contesto con un singular descaro  
  
Lily eso es cierto, Tom se pondra furioso, Era es un inconsciente hoy hay entrenamiento y ella paseándose con un Gryffindor como si nada, y mas con uno de estos.- señalo a Sirius y el joven gryffindor se burlo.- es una irresponsable no, no como es posible que siendo tan responsable haga esto, vamos a buscarla, Lily y adiós.  
  
"NO, NO SEVERUS SNAPE" YO LOS ACOMPAÑO, ASI SERAS POPULAR POR UN DIA, YA QUE EVANS NO ME NECESITA POR QUE ELLA ES MUY ASEDIADA POR LOS HOMBRES AL IGUAL QUE ERA le dijo Black a Severus.  
  
Ja, ja no me hagas reír Black y por favor déjanos de seguir, esto lo haces para molestarme verdad dijo Severus bastante molesto.- y eso si lo que se de cada quien nos lleva siguiendo desde la biblioteca, el gran comedor, el campo de quidditch y hasta en los baños de las mujeres.  
  
Eso es cierto Black, no hemos ido a los jardines y además ya tenemos que ir a entrenamiento de quidditch y si no vamos el que se va encargar de matarte va a ser Tom Malvoro Ryddle, en lugar de alguno de nosotros y tus amigos debe de estar preocupados de que no has estado cercar de ello, así que flu flu voló adiós Blackito le dije  
  
Los acompaño a entrenamiento, esto se lo contare a mis hijos "cuando pase todo el día con un par de Slytherins yo siendo un gryffindor" wooo eso estará de miedo.-y se empezó a reír Black.  
  
No le veo la gracia Black eso va hacer lo que nosotros le digamos a nuestro hijos "cuando pase toda una tarde con un Gryffindor egocéntrico" eso queda mejor les dije  
  
Vamos, pues mis queridos "amigos" se dirigió así Black a nosotros  
  
Legamos a los vestidores y el equipo ya estaba reunido solo faltaba Tom, Lupin se encontraba en una esquina muy alegre con Era y esto provocaba al equipo un enfado y Una de las gemelas casi me golpea al decirme:  
  
¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER A HORA USTEDES DOS ANDAR JUNTO CON UN GRYFFINDOR!!! ¡¡¡SOLO ESO ME FALTABA, TOM NO LEGA Y USTEDEWS QUE YA LLLEGARON PERO CON UN GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
¡¡¡PRIMERO CALMATE!!! Le grite la muy tonta que se cree que me va a gritar  
  
¡¡¡NADA Y TU BLACK LARGATE Y LLEVATE A TU AMIGITO!!!le grito Hollow  
  
¡¡¡CALLATE TU, Y NO LOS CORRES TU NO ERES LA CAPITANA DEL EQUIPO!!!Le grito Era.  
  
¡¡¡MUY BONITO HERLO, DEFENDIENDO A LOS GRYFFINDOR, DONDE QUEDO TU ORGULLO DE SLYTHERIN, PERO VERAS CUANDO LLEGUE TOM!!! Le contesto la gemela.  
  
¡¡¡YA VEREMOS A VER A QUEIN LE HACE MAS CASO, SI A TI O A MI!!! Le contesto Era y se volvió con Lupin a seguir platicando.  
  
¡¡¡ESTO ES TA MAL, MUY MAL NADIE AQUÍ TIEN ORGULLO POR SU CASA!!! Fue lo último que grito La gemela  
  
Le pregunte a Sevi ¿Por qué no habrá llegado Tom?  
  
No se, pero esto no le gustaría nada y lo que mas le enojaría seria ver a Era con Lupin y ver de que forma lo defendió me contesto-  
  
Pues a lo mejor Era, le gusta Remus dijo Black con su singular alegría.  
  
Cállate Black y ya llevate a tu amigito mira cuantos problemas han causado le dijo Severus.  
  
No Snapecito esto esta muy divertido, sus entrenamientos son muy divertido, pero solo los dejare un rato asolas voy con Era y Remus nos dijo Black.  
  
Han pasado media hora y Tom ni sus luces así que nos pusimos a entrenar, a todos nos iba muy bien, pero Era tenia doble apoye que son Black y Lupin.  
  
¡¡¡WOOOOOOOOOO ERAAAAAAAAAAAA LO HACE MUY BIEN!!!!!! Gritaba Black.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS ASI SE HACE HERLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!! Le gritaba Remus.  
  
¡¡¡CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¡!!!!!!!!!!!Les grito la gemela  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ENVIDIOSA, PERO SI QUIERES ATI TAMBIEN TE HECHAMOS PORRAS!!!!!!!!!! Le contesto Black.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡NI FALTA QUE ME HACE BLACKKKKKK!!!!!!! Le agrego la gemela.  
  
¡¡¡PERO NO IMPORTA, ERAAAAAA Y LA CUATA SON LAS MEJORES Y PARA QUE NO SE SIENTA TAMBIEN LA PELIRROJAAAAAAAAAA SON MUY GUAPAS!!!!!!! Nos gritaba Black Y Sevi le puso una cara y este le contesto  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡A TI TYAMBIEN SANEP ESTAS COMO QUIERESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!le grito Black y le guiño el ojo  
  
¡¡¡¡¡VETE AL INFIERNOOOOOOOO Y LAAARRRRGATTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!-LE GRTIO Snape furioso  
  
¡¡¡¡HERLO YA ATRAPO LA SNICHHHHHHHHHHHH, QUE LISTA ES!!!!!!!!!!- corrió hacia ella mientras descendía y la abrazo de tal manera que la estaba asfixiando.  
  
¡¡¡GARCIAS LUPIN, PERO ME ESTAS AHOGANDO!!1le grito. Era.  
  
Perdón.- se sonrojo tanto que Era le volvió abrazar y le dijo al oído._ Eres el mejor porrista me encantaría que me apoyarás en el partido, aparte de Tom, tu eres el chico que mas me gusta recibir halagos. en eso llega Black y se lanza sobre ello tirandolos en el pasto  
  
Ya basta tortolito y vamonos, Remus que no le dijimos a los demás donde estaríamos, redijo a Remus.  
  
No te lo lleves Sirius, déjalo otro rato mas le dijo Era que le suplicaba a Black  
  
No, mona mi este jovencito tiene que regresar conmigo, despídete Remus andas chico decía Black  
  
No, yo me quedo vete tu, además le prometí a Herlo que la acompañaría y tu no estabas muy feliz con Evans y Snape contesto Remus.  
  
No, hombre de dios si todo lo hago por ti, Snape soy santo de su devoción y Evans con tal de no hacer enojar a su "amigo" no se divierte así que vamonos o si no.. Dijo Black.  
  
O si no, ¿Qué? Lo reto Remus.  
  
O si no, te toca lavar la ropa interior de Petter por una semana como castigo dijo Black.  
  
Lo hago, todo por estar con Herlo afirmo el joven  
  
Si quieres vete Remus, ya que este si es un negrero, no como amo me decía el muy. anda y mañana nos vemos.- Le da un beso en la mejilla la joven de pelo castaño.  
  
Adiós. nos vemos.- este le da otro beso y Black, lo tiene que arrastrar para podérselo llevar y nos quedamos solos.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE ERA HERLO BESASTE A UN GRYFFIDO?!!!!!!!!!!!!! le grito Severus.  
  
No tiene nada de malo Severus es un buen chico y además es un buen amigo, le contesto Era.  
  
Buen amigo, jaja no me haga reír Era, el solo te ve como una futura conquista aléjate de el, además esto a Tom no le va gustar nada de que te diste un beso con Lupin, Tom lo odia.- le decía muy enojado Severus gritándole.  
  
Severus Snape, tu no eres mi padre además, el es solo mi amigo y tu solo eres mi amigo no mi padre. le contesto calmada Era.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SI FUERA TU PADRE, YA TE UBIERA EDUCADO, NO SABES COMO SON ELLOS, UNOS EMBAUCADORES QUE SOLO TE VEN COMO UN RETO, LA HIJA DEL MINISTRO DE MAGIA, QUE MEJOR PREMIO, COMPRENDE TU NO LOS CONOCES!!!!!!!!! Le grito y toda la escuela oyó  
  
¡¡¡VETE AL DEMONIO!!!- SE FUE CORRIENDO Era yo no sabia que hacer, Severus furico echando maldiciones al por mayor, Era se fue también muy enojada y ¿Qué hago?  
  
¡¡¡VETE CON TU AMIGA!!! ¡¡PREFIERE A ESE ESTUPIDO GRYFFINDOR A LO MEJOR TU HARA LO MISMO!! Me grito Severus.  
  
¡¡¡TRANQUILIZATE PRIMERO Y ADEMAS YO NUNCA LOS CAMBIARIA!!! Le conteste.  
  
PERO.  
  
PERO NADA, TU SU MEJOR AMIGO SEGÚN NO LA PUEDES COMPRENDER, VALIENTE AMIGO, TE PONES CELOSO, NADIE TE VA AQUITAR SU AMISTAD EL SOLO ES OOTRO AMIGO PERO ERA TE QUEIRE MUCHO.. Le dije.  
  
Mientras tanto una joven lloraba incontrolablemente iba rumbo a la torre de astronomía, Bella ya tenia todo preparado y esto va a ser una bomba, ya en  
la torre de astronomía.  
  
Miranda, yo amo a Era a ti solo te puedo ver como una buena amiga, solo te puedo ofrecer mi amistad sincera decía Tom.cada vez mas nervioso  
  
No seas mentiroso Tom, tu todavía me amas si eso no fuera cierto por que estas aquí, deja a esa estupida niñita, tan solo tiene 12 años, en cambio nosotros tenemos 17 años, todo lo que vivimos no se te pudo olvidar como disfrutábamos las noches en el baño de los prefectos, las frías noches de invierno.- lo empezaba a desvestir primero quitándole la capa que le costaba bastante trabajo, besándolo Miranda  
  
Ya no Miranda amo a Era, su amor es puro sin ningún morbo, me encanta su inocencia, su forma de ver la vida y tente respeto no hagas esto.- se aleja de ella pero esta lo jala y cae encima el, lo comienza a besar mientras tanto Bella y Andy observa esta situación  
  
Señorita el joven Tom no es malo, respeta a la señorita decía Andy  
  
Ja, no me hagas reir Andy espera y veras, todo esto es un teatro para que la tonta le ruegue mas, se quiere dar su importancia contesto la joven a Andy  
  
Una joven acaba de subir a la torre de astronomía y lloraba incontrolablemente, con mucho sentimiento  
  
¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO SEVERUS SNAPE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO CELOSO!!!!!!!! .- pero se queda helada viendo la situación su novio Tom Ryddle besándose con Miranda  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ USTEDES DOS, MALDITO TOM MALVORO RYDDLE NO TE QUIERO VOLER A VER MAS EN MI VIDA!!! Le gritaba la joven Era  
  
¡¡¡¡¡ERA NO ES LO QUE TU CREES!!!!- gritaba Tom levantándose rápidamente  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME HAGAS REIR TOMO MALVORO RYDDLE!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ESTOY CIEGA TE ESTABAS..!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO LO PUEDO NI DECIR A SI QUE SOLO HASME UN FAVOR, NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!!!!!! Le gritó la joven con una ira inmensa pero a su vez llena de melancolía y tristeza.  
  
ESTAS EN LO CORRECTO HERLO, TOM NUNCA TE HA QUERIDO SOLO ESTABA CONTIGO POR DIVERTIRSE, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE PENSAR QUE ALGUIEN COMO EL SE PODIA FIJAR EN TI?- le dijo Miranda acercando su cuerpo al de Tom, de una manera sugestiva.  
  
¡¡¡SABES QUE, QUEDATELO TE LO REGALO!!! Le contesto Era.  
  
NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO DES, POR QUE EL SIEMPRE HA SIDO MIO, YO TE LO PRESENTE UN RATO PARA QUE TE ILUSIONARAS, PERO TU SUEÑO TERMINO NIÑA TONTA VUELEVE A LA REALIDAD le dijo Miranda, tan soberbia y vanidosamente, de una manera tan déspota.  
  
¡¡¡CALLATE MIRANDA, YO AMO A ERA, TU SOLO FUISTE UN AMOR PASAJERO ELLA ES MI AMOR REAL!!!! Le grito Tom a Miranda mientras la separaba del de una manera brusca.  
  
Bonita forma de querer Tom, yo te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, te he sido fiel y tu, que haces me traicionas con esta mujer por ha si decirlo.- le dijo Era mas tranquila pero en realidad su corazón estaba destrozado de tal manera.  
  
No mientas Herlo, te encanta andar de santita pero dime ¿Dónde esta Black o Lupin de los gryffindor? O también te puedo pregunta de tu misma casa, Lucius Malfoy se muere por ti, pero con Black te pasaste, borracha tan joven y tan lengua suelta alabando a Black y desmereciendo a Tom dijo Miranda.  
  
A mi nadie mas me importaba que Tom, yo nunca he tenido ojos para otro que no sea el, pero por lo que veo el si ha tenido ojos para otras, pero sabes que quédatelo y disfrútalo.- nos vemos.- se alejo la joven Era, se había portado tan soberbia y dura pero su mundo se acababa de destruir el amor de su vida la había traicionado y su amigo Severus casi su hermano no la comprendía Tom se quedo paralizado  
  
¡¡¡¡¡ERES UNA.!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR TU CULPA HE PERDIDO A ERA, YA ESTARA CONTENTA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡PERO HAZME UN FAVOR ALEJATE DE MÍ!!!!!! Le grito Tom a Miranda  
  
Deberías estar feliz Tom, ya te deshiciste de ese estorbo, pero me voy volverás a buscarme y te estaré esperando tu sabes donde.- le respondió Miranda y lo beso.  
  
A hora Andy lánzale el ácido, mientras yo se lo lanzo a Miranda, preparaste la trampa con comida echada a perder y excremento de escrutos.- le dijo Bella mientras desde su escondite le lanzaba el ácido a Miranda rápidamente y a Tom eso lo hacia Andy.  
  
GUACALA, ¿QUÉ ME CAYO? Pregunto Miranda asqueada  
  
NO SE PERO LARGATE.- le gritó Tom mientras a el también le caía el ácido  
  
Me voy por que con ese humorcito, nos vemos amorcito.- grito la joven de mal humor  
  
Desde su escondite Bella y Andy sonreían triunfantes.  
  
Parte uno terminada, a hora sigue la parte dos, cuando Tom baje por la escalera le careara esta horrible combinación de comida hecha a perder y excremento, pobrecillo olerá a rayos, pobrecillo.- a hacia cada gesto de supuesto arrepentimiento, pero al fin se soltó burlando a tan fuerte  
  
Señorita baja su voz.- decía preocupado el elfo.  
  
Tienes razón.- y se cayó rápidamente Bella.  
  
Tom bajo y se le cayo la preparación.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE!!!!!- grito Tom, mientras baja a causas de esto bajo mas rápido refunfuñando.  
  
Muevete Andy, parte tres, en unos minutos se empezara a encoger sus ropa y todavía tenemos, que provocar que Filch lo vea le dijo Bella a Andy, mientras corrían para alcanzar a Tom, bajaron rápidamente de la Torre de Astronomía, le iban siguiendo el paso.  
  
¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!!! Volvió a gritar Tom, en el oscuro corredor por que ya era bastante tarde.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡SEÑOR RYDDLE, ¿QUE CREE?!!!!!!! Le grito una voz muy conocida para lo quebrantadores de reglas.  
  
A eres tu Filch.- le pregunto muy nervioso.  
  
No señor Ryddle, pero dígame ¿Qué hace tan tarde fuera de su sala común y oliendo bastante raro? Le pregunto la profesora Merry.  
  
Estoy haciendo muy guardia profesora, pero ya me regreso a mi sala común.- le respondió Tom a la profesora y se fue a su sala común que para su desgracia estaba repleta de estudiantes y todos se comenzaron a burlar de Tom mientras se le encogía la ropa.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLENSE, NO SE BURLEN!!!!!! Gritaba Tom, mientras se le elogia la ropa.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡MIRENLO!!!!Gritaba un joven de quinto.- ¡¡¡¡NUESTRO RECATADO PREFECTO!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTAS MUY BUENO RYDDLE!!!!!!!Gritaba las jóvenes emocionadas.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡RYDDLE QUE SHOW HACES, ¿QUE QUIERES IGUALAR A HERLO?!!!!! Le grito un pelirrojo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Les gritaba Tom cada vez mas lleno de ira, pero nadie podía contener la risa, el preferido de todos los profesores en esa situación, el que nunca rompía las reglas y sobretodo el más soberbio de los slytherins en esa situación.  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA ESQUINA DE LA SALA COMUN MUY OSCURA  
  
Ja, j aja jaja, esto esta muy divertido.- decía una joven rubia gryffindor  
  
S.e..ñññññ.ooooo..r.iiii...ttttt..aaaaa vammooonos... Le decía Andy muy nervios  
  
Nadie nos ve todo están muy entretenidos, Andy pero tienes razón vámonos le respondió Bella. Se fueron de la sala común Slytherin y se fueron a dormir, pero Bella no podía contener su risa, y su deseo de volver a ver humillado a Tom Malvoro Ryddle, pero eso ya no es posible, pero lo único que estaba segura es que se había vengado de su peor enemigo y que todos sus esfuerzos había servido, no pensaba en otra cosa.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO NUEVE QUE ES CONTINUACION DEL OCHO QUE LES PARECIO DIGANME, BELLA POR FIN CUMPLE SU VENGANZA LA HUMILLACION DE SU PEOR ENEMIGO Y ADEMAS.. SORPRESA MIS QUERIDO LECTORES.. BELLA TAN FELIZ POR HABER LOGARDO SU OBJETIVO Y LA POBRE ERA TAN DESDICHADA POR LA TRAICION DE TOM SU AMOR, PERO LUPIN POR FIN PODRA LUCHAR POR EL AMOR DE ERA, ¿USTEDES QUE CREEN LIARE A ERA Y REMUS?, TOM VOLVERA CON ERA, TOM ES CULPABLE O INOCENTE DE HABERLO ENCONTRADO EN ESA SITUACION TAN COMPROMETEDORA CON MIRANDA, EL SE VIO FORZADO O LE ESTABA GUSTANDO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VEREMOS, LAS CLASES Y EL ESFUERZO DE REMUS POR CONQUISTAR A ERA, MIENTRAS QUE SIRIUS S ELA PASA DE CONQUISOTADOR AL IGUAL QUE JAMES, PETTER NO LO VERAN MUCHO EN ESTE FIC, PEOR TAMBIEN TENDRA UNA PARTICIPACION,  
  
VEREMOS "OPERACIÓN CONQUISTAR A LILY" POR AMBAS PARTES, JAMES Y SEVERUS, ESTARA DIVERTIDAD VERMSO COMO AMBOS BANDO LUCHARAN POR EL AMOR DE LA JOVEN Y TODAS LA CIRCUSTANCIAS QUE ABRA, FLORECERA EL AMOR, SOLO YO LO SE.. Y NO LO DIRE ESTA VEZ. LEAN EL PROXIMO CAP. Y LO SABRAN QUE ESTA TITULADO  
  
"LA TRISTEZA DE ERA Y OPERACIÓN CONQUISTAR A LILY" 


	10. CAPITULO 10: 1RA PARTE COMO INCIA ESTA L...

CAPITULO 10: 1RA PARTE COMO INCIA ESTA LOCURA DE LA OPERACIÓN CONQUISTAR A LILY  
  
Por los jardines de la escuela se encontraba una joven de doce años llorando amargamente y maldiciendo su suerte, en eso llega un joven de pelo negro y le dice:  
  
Vine por ti vamonos.  
  
No me quiero ir, tú no me querías ver o que te remordió la conciencia en ver que no llegaba a la sala común decía la joven con ironía.  
  
Vamonos, esta haciendo frió dijo el joven cortante  
  
No deseo ir, vete con Lily espero que a ella no la hagas sentir mal como a mi dijo la joven.  
  
Ven te enfermaras dijo el joven.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya salio mi padre otra vez!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!!!!!!!! todo me sale mal y tú.. Vete anda hoy estoy muy mal, no ha sido mi mejor día todo me sale mal, tu mi gran amigo, uno de mis pilares, a que el ser en el que le confiaría mi vida, no es capaz de comprenderme, de entender todo lo importante que es para mi su apoyo y que nunca nadie lo igualara dijo la joven llorando.  
  
Perd.o...nnn yo.. Mmmmm. EEE... Dieron celos de que tú pudieras apreciar mas a Lupin que a mi, tu sabes que nunca antes HABIA TENIDO ALGUIEN COMO TU, MI HERMANA, ALGUIEN A QUIEN CONTARLE MIS PROBLEMAS CON QUEIN DISFRUTAR MIS ALEGRIAS- poco a poco fue aumentando el volumen de su voz Severus.  
  
¡¡¡TONTO TU ERS MI HERMANO DEL ALMA!!!- corrió y lo abrazo tan fuerte ambos lloraban, pero se sentía muy bien.  
  
Me... Perdonas.. Dijo el joven  
  
Claro, a hora te voy a ayudar con esa persona tan especial.- dijo la joven mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y cambiaba rápidamente de tema.  
  
¿Co...mm.oooo?, no cambies el tema - el pobre tartamudeaba, de tan salo pensar en esa chica.  
  
Si, crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Lily, de cómo te corroe la sangre viendo a otros chicos tratando de agradar a Lily, en especial que Potter este interesado en ella, pero yo te ayudare as conquistarla.- le dijo la joven guiñándole el ojo y abrazándolo.  
  
ELlla.. A mi nnno.. Me gusta solo la veo como una hermana dijo mas rojo que un tomate.  
  
Si ella no te gusta entonces dime ¿Por qué estas tan rojo? Le pregunto la joven con picardía.  
  
No te hagas, desde mañana empezamos a trabajar En la ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ OPERACIÓN CONQUISTEMOS A LILY!!!!!!!! grito la joven  
  
SHIF.... Cállate, no grites tan fuerte.- le respondió tan apenado.  
  
Vamonos a dormir, que mañana tenso mucho trabajo.- Se regresaron al castillo ella dándole consejos de amor, y el cada vez mas rojo parecía que iba estallar, sonreía alegre pero en su corazón había una profunda tristeza.  
  
Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de los Gryffindors  
  
¡¡¡Remus J. Lupin ya duérmete ¡!!!!!!!! Gritaba Petter, que no podía dormir por que Remus estaba escribiendo con la luz prendida, en el marco de la ventana.  
  
¡  
  
¡¡CALLATE PETTER!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJALO, NO VES QUE ESTUBO TODO EL DIA CON SU AMADA ERA!!!!!!!!!!!!Dijo Siruis, aventándole una almohada que le dio en la cara.  
  
Si Petter comprende la felicidad de nuestro amigo, no todos los días lo vemos tan contento, desde hace tiempo no sonreía de esa manera y lo prefiero ver así que triste y además deja que le escriba su poema a la bella dueña de sus sueños dijo James, que tampoco podía dormir.  
  
Pero, mañana tenemos clases replico Petter.  
  
Era, saben me pidió que fuera su porra en el próximo partido de quiddtch, por que le encanta mi entusiasmó, dijo Remus lleno de felicidad.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡SU QUEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Grito Petter.  
  
Su porra respondió Remus distrayéndose un poco de su poema.  
  
Nuestro joven amigo esta apunto deque la dueña de su corazón le haga cazo, pero tu James dime cuando empezara a conquistar a Evans, comienzo a pensar de que le tienes miedo a Snape dijo Siruis lanzándole una mirada de esas.  
  
Pronto, pronto dijo James fingiendo demencia  
  
Yo te ayudo James a conquistar a Evans, Era nos puede ayudar, y si yo se lo pido nos ayudara, es muy buena onda y aprecia mucho a Lily dijo Remus sonrojado.  
  
Ja, Remus tu lo que quieres es estar cercas de Herlo, te comprendo, tu le caes bien.., pero bueno esta bien ayúdame a conquista a Lily dijo James.  
  
Remus pero Era, ayudara a Snape, para eso yo también te ayudare James, ya vera que con mi ingenio y tu presencia le ganaremos a Snape, bueno pero ahora a dormir, por que mañana empezáremos la operación mas difícil de la historia de un merodeador que será "OPERACIÓN CONQUISTAR A LILY", wowwwww suena chido, bueno empecemos, se caballeroso.- dijo Siruis.  
  
Un momento Black, que no soy caballeroso.- replico el joven de pelo color azabache.  
  
Pues..-se pudo a pensar el joven Black,  
  
No seas payaso.- le lanza aun almohada que le da en la cara y empieza a jugar guerritas de almohadazo.  
  
Por la mañana los dos grupos empezarían su operación de conquistar a la pelirroja, de lado de los Slytherin encontramos a Era y Lucius que ayudaran a Severus, de otro lado encontramos a Remus, Petter, Sirius que ayudara a James y los que faltan que se unirá a esta operación cupido será. ya lo veremos. Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de las chicas Slytherin, aulaba una lechuza afuera de la venta.  
  
¡¡LILY TRAEEN CARTA PARA TI!!!Decía Era, mientras se acerba a la ventana donde encontraba la lechuza.  
  
Déjame dormir otro ratito mama, que ayer me dormí muy tarde. anda mami. decía yo bastante adormilada.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡LILIAN EVANS YA LEVANTATE!!!!!!!!! Grito Era, mientras se peinaba.  
  
No.. Por favor. decía sin la más remota gana de levantarme, acurrucada en mi cama.  
  
Lily si no te levantas le voy a decir a James Potter que lo amas, que lo deseas y quisieras que te diera un besito dijo Era muy seria.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡NO TE ATREVASSSSSSSSS ERA HERLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!- grite bastante furiosa mientras corría a ver la lechuza.  
  
¡¡NO QUE NO, YA SE CON QUE AMENAZARTE!!!!! Y se empezó a reír la joven de pelo castaño.  
  
Bonita lechuza.- me que de pensativa yo conocía esa lechuza negra.- tu eres de Sevi, pero que me traes, a ver dame.- tome la carta y era una rosa roja muy hermosa, pequeña pero hermosa, me hizo sonrojarme y la nota decía:  
  
PARA LA MÁS HERMOSA ROSA, A LA PERSONA QUE ALEGRA MIS DIAS.  
LA CHICA MÁS BELLA DE TODA LA ESCUELA.  
  
DE SEVERUS SNAPE  
  
Lily, ¿por que te pusiste tan roja? Me pregunto Era muerta de la risa mientras me traba de quitar la nota,  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO LA LEAS!!!!!! Le grite en el momento cuando me había quitado la tarjeta.  
  
¡¡¡¡PARA LA MÁS HERMOSA ROSA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡LILY QUE ROMANTICO!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡LILY Y SEVERUS UH, SE QUIEREN Y NO SON NOVIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gritaba Era por toda la habitación.  
  
Eraaaaaa.... No hagas eso decía tímidamente no me salían la palabras de la boca.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡VAMONOS A DESAYUNAR!!!!!Grito Era mientras salía corriendo hacia el gran comedor.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡ESPERAMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!.- me lleve la rosa, sin quererlo, Salí corriendo rumbo al grana comedor para alcanzar a Era, pero chocar con.  
  
Lily. dijo Tom con una voz de ultratumba, lucia muy mal.  
  
Bueno días Tom lo salude muy cortante y es que tenia prisa por alcanzar a Era.  
  
Lily necesito tu ayuda, por favor ¿podría hablar contigo a las 7:00 PM en al biblioteca sin que nadie se entere?  
  
Claro, pero dime por que te ves tan mal, no pudiste dormir anoche le comente, y es que en verdad se veía bastante mal, las ojeras bien marcadas, caminaba de una manera muy desganada y en sus ojos se reflejaba una infinita tristeza.  
  
Ya te enteras Lily, todo se entera en esta escuela, ayer sufrí una broma bástate pesada pero no deseo recordarla, vas a desayunar verdad.- preguntó Tom.  
  
Si gustas venir.- le conteste con mas amabilidad.  
  
No gracias y solo te puedo pedir un favor, cuida mucho a Era y dile que yo siempre la he querido dijo casi llorando, y se fue me dejo muy desconcertada, tome mi rumbo otra vez hacia la gran comedor, llegando me encontré que Severas hablaba muy animadamente con Kike un chico muy buena onda.  
  
Hola dije poniendo me muy roja.  
  
Buenos días Lily dijo Severus poniéndose muy rojo.  
  
No has visto a Era le dije.  
  
No Lily, yo estado todo el rato con Severus y no ha llegado, pero por que no te sientas ya que tengo que dejar a Severus y no lo quiero dejar solo dijo esos mientras recogía su cosa y le guiño el ojo.  
  
Gracias. la flor estaba hermosa le dije.  
  
No mas hermosa que tu mi Lily, eres la flor mas hermosa de todas y sobretodo la luz de mis ojos dijo el joven.  
  
Yo. gracias Sevi pero creo que exageras le dije no podía creerlo, me ponía cada vez mas roja, sentía que. no sabia como explicarlo.  
  
Es verdad Lily tu eres muy hermosa le dijo el joven.  
  
Gracias, Sevi que es lo que. dime que opinas de la amistada de Era con Black, a mi no me gusta mucho esa amistad, Black es muy.. No se como decirlo dije tratando de cambiar rápidamente el tema.  
  
A mi tampoco me gusta su amistad, pero respeto los deseos de Era, lo único que tengo por seguro es que si a es. se le ocurre hacerle daño a Era lo mato dijo Sevi poniendo se un poco serio en ese momento aparecen las lechuzas y deja la correspondencia y en eso a mi me deja un sobre rojo muy extraño una lechuza gris hermosa, pero muy concordad por todos, menos por mi.  
  
Ábrelo pronto dijo Sevi muy molesto.  
  
Lo abrí y.. empezó a gritar:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO, ME GUSTAS MUCHO!!!!!!!! SOY TU MAS FERVIENTA ADMIRADOR, TA AMO DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO EN QUE TE VI Y YO GANARE TU CORAZON!!!!!!!  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 10, ¿Qué LE PARECIO EL CAP?...... A MI ME PARECIO DOS TRES, PERO PREPACEREN POR QUE VENDRAN.. ÑACA ÑACA, SERA DIVERTIDO ESO TRATARE DE HACERLO, LE AGRASCO QUE LEAAN MI FIC. 


	11. CAPITULO 11: 2DA PARTE DE OPERACIÓN CONQ...

CAPITULO 11: 2DA PARTE DE OPERACIÓN CONQUISTAR A LILY  
¿LOS CELOS DE LA PELIRROJA?  
  
HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS FIC, POQUITOS PERO CON CALIDAD, BUENO GRACIAS A DARK, SHASHIRA, LOREIN POR SUS REWIER, BUENO ESTE FIC ESTARA DIVIDIDO EN 7 TEMPORADAS, MUY INTERESANTES Y. MEJOR LE DEJAMOS HAY, BUENO PROMOCIONO MI NUEVO FIC LA OLIMPIADA DE LA FRATERNIDAD, DONDE VEREMOS EL AMOR SURGIR ENTRE NUESTRO PERSONAJES, A TODOS LAS ADMIRADORA DEL PELIRROJO LES ENCATARA POR QUE LO VEREMOS A SU MAXIMO EXPLENDOR, AMANDO, LUCHANDO Y CONQUISTANDO METAS, Y SIENDO UN ROMPE CORAZONES Y UN HARRY CADA DIAS MAS BUENO EN TODO LOS ASPECTOS.  
  
¿Qué significa esto?- Le pregunte a Severus, muy desconcertada por saber quien me había mandado ese mensaje.  
  
Si no lo sabes tu, como quieres que yo lo sepa, tal vez alguno de tus admiradores tratando de ganar tu amor, te dejo tengo que ir a buscar a..- no pudo terminar la frase Severus por que apareció Matilde Suneme.  
  
Me busca mi Sevi, ya vine.-decía Matilde un chica de Slytherin de ojos grises y de pelo rojo, se lo pinto yo lo se de muy buena fuente.  
  
Yo.- tartamudeo Severus, se puso muy nervioso.  
  
Si tu me bebe, eres tan tierno lastima de tus compañías, deberías de juntarte con personas de tu misma categoría como tu comprenderás..- decía Matilde.  
  
¿A que compañías te refieres Mati? Aquí la única indeseable como tu comprenderás, nos podrías dejar, tenemos cosa muy importantes que hacer.- le respondí, vieja odiosa.  
  
Pues no se Lilian, pero dime donde se encuentra Era, esa chica si que tiene clase no como otras personas.- dijo Mati  
  
Ella fue con Lupin.- le respondí muy cortante, hay como la odio, siempre trantandome de imitar, de hacerme sentir mal, vieja sarcástica, ella apenas haría pareja con Potter, los dos son uno.. Pero por que no le dice nada Severus, pareciera que el disfruta esta situación.  
  
Con Lupin, esta bajando de categoría, Tom su novio no se molestara ya vez que nunca le han agradado mucho los Gryffindor y en especial a Lupin todo mundo sabe que esta enamorado de Era, y pero mal correspondido pobre tonto, a lo único que puede aspirar es a ser su amigo jajajajajaja o hacerle las tareas.- respondió Matilde burlándose  
  
No entiendo de que te burlas Matilde.- le conteste bastante enojada.  
  
Olvídalo Lilian parecieras que eres una sangre sucia.- respondía la joven de ojos grises.  
  
A hora tu eres la que enredas todo, que tiene que ver los que ver eso, con lo que estábamos hablando, parece que tanto tinte te ha dañado el cerebro peliteñida.- le dije  
  
Calladita te vas mas bonita Lilian, todos los de sangre sucia son unos estorbos pero ¿tu no eres una sangre sucia verdad?, si no, no estarías en esta casa donde solo podemos estar los sangre limpia.-dijo sarcásticamente Matilde.  
  
Igualmente pienso yo, pero sobre ti.- le respondí.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ENGREÍDA!!!!!!- me grito  
  
¡¡¡¡¡PELITEÑIDA!!!!!- Le conteste  
  
¡¡¡¡SABELOTODO!!!!!- me grito  
  
¡¡¡¡¡PERO NO ESTUPIDA COMO TÚ!!!!!!!-Le respondí  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTUPIDA SERA TU, RATON DE BIBLIOTECA!!!!!! -Gritaba como verdulera Mati  
  
Mientras atraemos la atención de todos de otras casas, se subían a las mesas para ver la pelea, se estaban armando un verdadero circo  
  
¡¡¡¡¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡SLYTHERIN CONTRA SLYTHERIN ESO ALGO DIGNO DE VER, PAGO POR EVENTO VEALO POR TV. BRUJIL!!!!! Gritaba un chico de Gryffindor, de pelo azulado, de baja estatura.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS EVANS QUQE NO TE GANE SUNEME!!!!!! Gritaban las chicas de Reverclam, que se habían subido a las mesas para ver mejor la pelea  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡EVANS, SI SE PUEDE!!!!!!- Gritaba Britany y todas sus amigas, los ánimos estaban  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡SUENEME, SUENEME, SUENEME!!!!- Gritaban los Huffepuff encabezadas por Calista.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡EVANS, EVANS, EVANS SI SE PUEDE!!!!!- Gritaba todavía más fuerte Brytany  
  
¡¡¡¡¡ERES UN ESTUPIDA ENEGREIDA LILIAN!!!!!!- Grito Mati  
  
¡¡¡¡Y TU UNA PELITEÑIDA, BULGAR!!!!!!- Le conteste, esa. odiosa de "Mati"  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLENSE LAS DOSSSS!!!!!!!-Grito Severus.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE TÚ!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TU TIENES LA CULPA DE ESTA PELEA!!!!!- Dijimos en una misma voz las dos.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO!!!!!-Grito Severus.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!.-! Le contestamos la dos.  
  
Mientras tanto los Gryffindor, estaban acompañados de la joven Slytherin, la mayoría d e las personas que los observaban los veían raro, por esa rara compañía:  
  
¡¡¡Qué frió esta haciendo!!!- Decía Era, que temblaba de frió.  
  
Si quieres te presto mi bufanda, no tengo frió.- dijo Remus, mientras se quitaba la bufanda.  
  
No, Remus ahora tu tendrás frió.- decía Era mientras rechazaba la bufanda algo sonrojada, en ese instante Sirius le mete el pie para que Era se tropezara y cayera en los brazos de Remus.  
  
Yo. Remus perdón, no quería. gracias por detenerme.- le constato la joven mas roja que nada.  
  
No tienes que darme las gracias, lo hice con mucho gusto.- le respondió el joven más rojo que un tomate.  
  
Sirius le susurra a James.- Hacen muy bonita pareja verdad.  
  
Estas en lo cierto Sirius, pero dime Herlo no es novia de Ryddle.- le contesto en voz baja James.  
  
No se pero Remus es mejor que es idiota de Ryddle, además si te vamos a ayudara a ti a conquistar a Evans, también le podemos dar una ayudadita a Remus, a hora si me podrán llamar el doctor amor.- respondió Sirius muy alegre.  
  
Dime Herlo que se siente estar en Slytherin.- decía Petter, mientras se acomodaba la túnica que la traía chueca  
  
No entiendo tu comentario.- le contesto la joven, que estaba abrazada de Remus, por que hacia mucho frió y no se había abrigado bien y después de tropezarse no se había separado de el.  
  
Petter a que viene tu comentario, no moleste a Herlo, ella esta muy tranquila, y muy amable.- decía Remus.- Mi Era que viene se siente tenerte cercas de mi, te amo tanto se que solo soy un niño creyendo ser ya mayor pero en el corazón no se manda y yo te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi.  
  
Estar rodeados de tantos engreídos, soberbios, vanidosos, que creen que nadie los merece, que odian a todos y en especial a nosotros, no te causara algún problema que te vea con Gryffindors.- le dijo Petter  
  
Bueno no todos somos así mi estimado compañero, algunos somos peores.- dijo la joven con mucha seriedad y luego comenzó a reírse, se abrazo todavía mas de Remus.- El es perfecto, buen amigo y esos ojos son tan hermosos, dichosa de la mujer que este en su corazón.  
  
Hay Herlo eres todo un caso.-dijo Potter, riéndose pensaba.- Remus y ella hacen una linda pareja.  
  
Hoy estaré todo el día con ustedes.- dijo la joven alegremente.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡TODO EL DIA!!!!!- gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo  
  
¡¡¡¡¡SI TODO EL DIA NO ES MARAVILLOSO!!!!!!!!- Les respondió la joven bastante alegre, se separo de Remus y abrazo a los cuatro.- ¡¡¡¡¡BOLITA, BOLITA!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!- Grito una voz bastante enojada.  
  
Madre mía, no que no se a mi madre por favor, que no sea mi..- no pudo terminar l frase por que apareció una maestra muy joven.  
  
Me puedes explicar ¿por que no esta en clase?- Decía la joven maestra bastante enojada.  
  
Yo, tenía que h.- no podía ni hablar.  
  
Es que tenías un trabajo que hacer profesora Herlo y venimos de la biblioteca.- dijo James rápidamente.  
  
No me podías explicar tu eso Era, me lo tenia que decir James, bueno y donde esta Lilian.- pregunto la profesora  
  
Ella, esta con Severus desayunado-le respondió la joven temblando de miedo  
  
Profesora yo tuve la culpa, de que el no haya ido a clases la entretuve bastante tiempo yo merezco el reproche no ella.-dijo James  
  
No te preocupes mi James solo le preguntaba por que no debe faltar a sus clases, debe comportarse como una Herlo, bueno los dejo me toco clase con los Huffepuff y Reverclam de 2 año dijo Maiza Herlo le dio un besos a su hija y se despidió de ellos, pero en especial de James.  
  
Madre.- dijo Era vio como ella se retiraba se puso a llorar y corrió y todos se quedaron muy asombrados de sus actitud.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ERA ESPERANOS!!!!!!1.- gritaron los cuatro.  
  
No comprendo a la profesora Herlo, contigo fue muy suave y con su hija muy estricta.- decía Petter.  
  
Siempre le a tenido preferencia a James, nunca lo habías notado Petter, parecía su madre y lo apoya en todo, nuca permite que nada le pace y a Era la trata con mucha dureza -dijo Sirius.  
  
Corramos casi alcanzamos a Era.- dijo Remus muy agitado.- no puedo creer que su madre sea así con ella, tan dulce y tan tierna que es.  
  
Te falto agregar Remus que es la chica que te ha robado el corazón.- repuso James, con una sonrisa.  
  
Y te alcanzamos Era y no te dejaremos sola.- expreso Sirius  
  
Enserio chicos déjeme sola, nuestra día se pospondrá para mañana y varan que mañana no se podrán librar de mi.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
  
Mañana será mañana lo que nos podrás librarte de nosotros mi estimada Herlo, por que esa carita que tienes nosotros te la cambiaremos rápidamente. - respondió James con muchos ánimos.  
  
Si este día serás la envidia de todas las mujeres de esta escuela, solo espero que nuestros club de fan no se nos molesten tanto pero todo vale la pena por una sonrisa tuya mi Era.-dijo Sirius.  
  
Gracias chicos pero preferiría estar sola y así poder reflexionar mejor sobre.- en ese momento la levantaron entre los cuatro y empezaron a cantar.  
  
Lindo pescadito  
  
No quiere salir  
  
Pero los merodeadores lo vamos a sacar  
  
Chicos bajame por favor.-decía Era.  
  
No hasta que nos digas que si vendrás con nosotros y que somos lo mas guapos, inteligentes y sexy de todo el mundo, que además A Lucius le apestan los pies, que a Snape le gusto el arroz con popote y que. DEJAME PENSAR- GRITABA Sirius  
  
Esta bien todo lo que tu dices es cierto pero bajenme.- grito la joven.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bueno a divertidos!!!!!!!!!-Grito Petter.  
  
Si gritaron los cuatro  
  
Bueno primero que nada necesitamos provisiones para empezar nuestra intrépida aventura..-completo Sirius.  
  
EN EL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR:  
  
Señoritas me podría decir que clase de comportamiento fue ese, dos de mis mejores alumnas envueltas en tal pelea, peor no conformes de armar tal alboroto dejaron lesionado a su compañero de casa Severus Snape.- decía el director Dippet un mago muy sabio pero ya grande de edad, muy furioso por el comportamiento de sus alumnas.  
  
Pero señor director la que empezó todo esto fue Lilian, Severus y yo estábamos muy tranquilos hablando cuando ella llego y empezó a buscarme problemas yo. no tuve mas que defenderme director .-dijo Matilde  
  
Ja, ja, ja que risa me da Matilde si fue todo lo contrario Sevi yo estábamos platicando y cuando tu llegaste y me empezaste a molestar.- le conteste.  
  
Pero director no le va creer a ella, verdad yo soy mejor alumna que ella, más inteligente y bonita y una de las pocas familias que quedan con sangre limpia.- dijo Matilde  
  
Ja, ja, ja y se te olvido decir señorita modesta verdad, director me someto a su decisión pero un favor que ya no la tenga que estar soportando a esta señorita.- le dije al director ojala que se apiadé de mi yo no soporto a esta tipa.  
  
Tu crees que tu me agradas mucho verdad Lilian, la misma petición se la hago yo.- dijo Matilde  
  
Señoritas puede retirarse ya se les informaran sobre su castigo.- dijo el director.  
  
QUE CASTIGO TENDRAN LILY Y MATILDE, SEVERUS QUE LE HABRA PASADO, JI, JI, JI, TODAS Y MAS INTERROGANTE EN EL NUEVO CAP QUE SALDRA. DEPENDE DE LOS REWIER QUE ME DEJEN MAS PRONTO O MAS TARDDDDDDEEEEE, USTEDES DECIDEN  
  
DESPIDE DE USTEDES:  
  
MAIZA HERLO ADMINISTRADORA DE LAS LUPINAS  
  
SI TE INTERESA FORMAR PARTE DE ESTA LEGION DONDE AMAMOS A REMUS LUPIN EN EL PROXIMO CAP LE DARE MAYOR INFORMACION. 


	12. CAPITULO 12: ¿MINERVA ENAMORADA?

CAPITULO 12: ¿MINERVA ENAMORADA?  
  
A la salida de Transfiguraciones de los Gryffindors con los Huffepuff de 4to grado, todos salían muy cansados por que la clase había sido muy agotadora pero divertida, una joven de pelo negro hasta la cintura y bello ojos del mismo color se había que dado a platicar con la maestra:  
  
Mama el ejercicio estuvo muy difícil, me canse mucho.-decía alegremente la joven.  
  
Nada difícil para ti hija, bueno niña apurarte ya te toca entrar a pociones y no quiero que te regañé el amargado de. pero que estoy diciendo ya vete y cuídate.- le dijo la maestra Merry muy alegre.  
  
Gracias Mama, nos vemos.- respondió la joven, tomando sus cosas y dándole un beso a su madre.  
  
¿Hija vas este fin de semana a Hosmage?- pregunto Merry.  
  
No se madre, creo que mejor me quedare a estudiar ya vez que pronto se acercan los exámenes y no quiero sacar malas notas, quiero que te sientas muy orgullosa de mi.- dijo Minerva.  
  
Hija pero necesitas divertirte, no todo en la vida es estudiar.- repuso su madre enojada.  
  
Ya me divertiré madre.- dijo la joven saliendo del aula.  
  
Hay mi Minerva, mi niña.- se quedo pensando Merry.  
  
Mama, a ella le gustaría que fuera mas atrevida y sociable, pero a mi me gusta la soledad de una biblioteca y la privacidad de estudiar.-pensaba Minerva, cuando choca con.  
  
Minerva te estaba buscando, pero por lo que veo tú me encontraste.-dijo un joven alto de ojos azules y nariz recta pelo negro y piel bronceada, de buen trasero.  
  
Amos, perdón lo que pasa.- dios mío Amos que vergüenza pensaba Minerva, se puso muy roja.  
  
Minerva, hoy estas muy hermosa y mas cuando te.-dijo Amos el también muy rojo.  
  
Amos gracias por evitar que me cayera, pero ya me puedes soltar.- dijo Minerva peor pensó.- tonta de mi como me gustaría estar por siempre con el en sus brazos pero.  
  
Esta bien.-contesto un paco desilusionado.- venia para invitarte a que viniera conmigo este fin de semana.  
  
Yo.-por favor que no sea un sueño, se quedo pensando Minerva.  
  
Si no quieres ir conmigo lo entenderé.- dijo Amos un poco triste y enojado a la vez.  
  
Claro que si Amos peor estas seguros que quiere ir conmigo, no se enojaran. los de tu casa.-respondió Mine.  
  
No, además estoy soltero y en busca del amor.- la miro fijamente a los ojos.- te veo después para ponernos de acuerdo.- se despide y le da un beso cercas de los labios Amos.  
  
Yo.-se quedo pasmada Minerva.  
  
En la biblioteca:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA MATILDE!!!!!!- Gritaba fuertemente, nunca había conocido a una persona tan antipática como ella, cree que se merece todo y Severus lo disfruto verme pelear, pero ya vera cuando salga de la enfermería.  
  
Señorita guarde silencio por favor esta en una biblioteca no en el campo de quidditch.- decía la bibliotecario mientras acomodaba los libros de pociones, bastante molesta.  
  
Perdón Madam, lo que pasa es que estoy muy enojada, con Mati.- Le conteste, muy enojada, pero a la vez con mucha penas  
  
Señorita pero esa no es razón para que grite en la biblioteca, mejor vaya a dar un paseo para que se despeje y piense mejor lasa cosa.- dijo con voz severa, pero luego le dijo con voz más dulce.- anda muy niña ve a despejarte y después regresas a terminar tus deberes.  
  
Gracias Madam.- le respondí, fui rumbo a los jardines.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡LILYYYYYY ESPERANOS!!!!!- gritaban dos jóvenes una rubia y otra de pelo negro, iba corriendo para alcanzar a la pelirroja.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITAAAAAAAAA MATILDDDDDDDEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!.- gritaba  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LILYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!.- volvió a gritar la rubia.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡LILY HAY VIENE MATI!!!!!!!!-Grito Minerva, que iba corriendo junto con Bella para tratar de alcanzar a Lily.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUE DEMONIOSSSS????!!!!!!!!!-me puse mas furiosa, me pare en seco y i era Matilde casi me la. mejor ya no lo digo lo hago.  
  
Hasta que te detienes mujer, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Bella, con mucha curiosidad.  
  
Nada solo estoy furiosa con Matilde Suneme alias la peliteñida y con Severus Snape la rata traidora.-repuse bastante enojada.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿CON SEVERUS SNAPE?????????!!!!!!!!!- pregunto Bella muy intrigada.- Si ustedes dos son los mejores amigos nunca se pelean, anda juntos para todos las dos y además toda la escuela piensa que ya son novios.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡NOVIA YO, DE ESE.!!!!!!! MEJOR NO ME HABLES DE EL.- respondí bastante enojada.  
  
Tranquilízate Lily, nos contaron que te peleaste con Matilde Suneme por el amor de Severus, dinos es verdad.- le comentaba Bella, muy intrigada y con actitud detectivesca.- por que te enojaste.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE YO QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOLO ESTO ME FALTABA QUE ANDE DICIENDO POR LA ESCUELA QUE ME PELEO POR UN HOMBRE!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡PERO YA VERAZ SEVRUS SNAPE CUANDO SALGAS DE LA ENFERMERIAAAAA!!!!!!1.- les respondo.  
  
Bueno entonces dinos Lily ¿Por qué te peleaste con Suneme?- Pregunto Minerva con mucha tranquilidad.  
  
Por que es una. engreída, siempre molestándome y tratando de hacerme sentir mal, y pegársele a Severus como chicle, y el muy dejado no le dice nada parece que le gusta que ella me lo este y que se le insinué, Sevi hacemos pareja, Sevi te gusta mi perfume, Sevi, Sevi, Sevi, parece no saber otra cosa que no sea su Sevi, el no es de su propiedad.- le respondí.  
  
Y tu dices que no fue Por Severus.- dijo Bella sarcástica.  
  
No fueeee y ya no quiero tocara ese tema, mejor dígame como les ha ido espero que mejor que a mi.  
  
Bueno a Minerva el amor le llego, y a ¿Qué no adivinas quien es el que le roba el corazón?- dijo picaramente Bella.  
  
El amor felicidades Mine, pero dígame el afortunado como se llama.- les respondí, ESTOY FELIZ Mine encontró el amor y en verdad se lo merecía es una excelente persona y siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharte cuando tenias un problema y ¿quien era el afortunado en cuestión?  
  
Se llama, taran taran nanm tun, tun tum, tarta tra tarataraaratar tara tara atara.- empezó a tararear Bella.  
  
Ya díganme, no sean malas.- tratan tran tara rana raran rana ran rana rana rana ran seguía todavía la voz de Bella.-Me estoy pendiendo nerviosa ya dígame y tu Bella ya cállate con esa horrible melodía.  
  
ES.... .... ............ se produjo un largo silencio........  
  
............ mas largo silencio ya parecía.............  
  
Funeral............... Y eso le encantaba a Bella tenerme en suspenso  
  
Es................ Un chico.- dijo Bella después de este largísimo tiempo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA DIGAME, NO ME TENGA EN ASCUAZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!-grite por la impaciencia a Bella.  
  
Es....tarta rar rar rar arar rara rarar.-empezó otra vez a tararear esa tonada Bella.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, YAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOO MINE DILE A BELLA QUE SE CALLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYAAAAAA.- Me puse como histérica ya no soportaba mas esa tonadita,  
  
Hay Lily no aguantas nada, es.- se hacia interesante Bella y un poco molestas.  
  
Es Amos Digorry de Huffepuff de 5to año y hoy me pidió que lo acompañara a Hosmage este fin de semana, pero solo en plan de amigos, yo no se de donde saco la idea Bella de que estoy enamorada de Amos, el es un buen chico guapo, inteligente, caballeroso, responsable, buen amigo, ingenioso, divertido, entre otras muchas cualidades.- decía Minerva con mucho suspiro.  
  
Lo quiero conocer, un chico así merece admirarlo y por la forma que hablas de el se nota que te gusta, por que los que yo solo conozco como un rata traidora, un engreído, un soberbio y hombres así.-le dije.  
  
Es lo mismo que yo e digo pero no me hace caso, además a Digorry también se ve que esta enamorado de ella deberías de ver la cara que pone cuando esta ella cercas, ayer oí decir a los de sus casa que Amos esta enamorado.- comento Bella, haciendo una cara de borrego a medio morir  
  
Que este enamorado, no quiere decir que sea yo de quien lo este podría ser Merry Homer o Calistas Lastrager, las cuales son las chicas mas guapas de Huffepuff.- repuso Mine en un tono muy triste.  
  
¿Por qué piensa que son ella y no tu?, además Homer ya tiene novio y novia según e oído decir, pero tu eres mas linda.- le pregunté  
  
Por que ellas son muy hermosas, femeninas y no son ratones de biblioteca como yo, Amos nuca podrá verme como mujer, solo como su amiga de confianza.- me respondió con mucha tristeza.  
  
Tu también eras muy femenina y ninguna de esas es mas hermosa que tu Mine, tu eres inteligente, seria buena amiga, responsable y sobretodo tu eras muy autentica.- le dijo Bella.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo contigo Bella.- le dije a Mine y le di un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Y si prefiere alguna de esas brujas le podemos poner unas orejas de burro por desaprovechar semejante mujer.- repuso Bella.  
  
Gracias chicas se que su intención es hacerme sentir bien, pero yo se.- trataba decir Miner pero sus rostro inundado de lagrimas estaba.  
  
Por que lloras tontita.- le dijimos las dos, a mi también se me empezaron a escurrir la lagrimas, aparte de Era, ellas eran mis única amigas, las demás chicas me hablan, convivimos pero para considéralas mi amigas sola a ellas  
  
Por que nunca había tenido amigas tan bunas como ustedes, son únicas, como me gustarla estar con un ustedes todo el tiempo, casi siempre me la pasó en la biblioteca o en los entrenamientos de quidditch gracias chicas por brindarme su amistad.- dijo Minerva.  
  
Nosotros deberíamos ser las que te diéramos la gracias por ser nuestra amiga, la chica mas hermosa de toda la escuela, ya no hay quien ponernos mas sentimentales, vamonos chicas que tal una vuelta por el lago, quiero ver al calamar gigante, como esta por el frió, por que yo me estoy congelando  
  
Bella deberías de decirle a Lily que relación tienes con Suneme.- repuso la joven de pelo negro.  
  
No, ella y yo no somos nadaaaaaa.- respondió la pequeña joven rubia.  
  
Bella dile a Lily.- dijo Minerva en tono severo.  
  
Noooooooooooooooooooooo nunca.- dijo enojada Bella y empezó a tararear.- lala lal lal alallalalalala  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡BELLA!!!!!!!! Además si tu no le dice le dirán otras personas, es mejor que se entere por ti, que por gente chismosa y mal intencionada.-dijo Minerva muy enojada.  
  
No, quiero además ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, siempre se cree mejor que yo, ella tiene más, que ella es mas hermosa, que ella el otro ya me tiene harta.-decía Bella bastante molesta.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡YA DIGAME!!!!! Bella ella no es tu hermana ¿verdad?.- pregunte mas que aterrada dios mío Matilde hermana de Bella, un momento creo que estoy exagerando.  
  
Matilde Sunneme Ñoer es prima de Bella, por parte de su madre, pero no se llevan nada bien.- dijo Mine, mientras Bella se ponía toda roja.  
  
Comprendo por que.-dije dándole una palmada a Bella en signo de compasión.- pero no te preocupes no te dejare de querer solo por que tu prima, es una sangrona antipática, soberbia con cara de pescado, cuerpo de puerco y jetas también de puerco.  
  
Minerva me las vas a pagar.- decía Bella llena de furia.- te doy 30seg para que corras y te salves de mi ira.  
  
No es para tanto Bella además me iba enterar o pensabas ocultármelo hasta que acabáramos la escuela.- le dije a Bella.  
  
Uno, dos.- empezó la cuenta regresiva.- tu también Evans preparasen para mi furia, jajajjaja se empezó a reír.  
  
Lily será mejor que corramos.- grito Minerva mientras corría  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESPERAMEEEEE!!!!!!!!-grite, Bella empezó a perseguirnos y fingía ser Mati.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡LILYYYYYY A VIENE MATI!!!!!!-gritaba Minerva muy divertida.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO QUE MATIIIIII, NO ME DIGAS TAN FEO!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA VERAZ MIERVA!!!!!!-grito Bella furiosa.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡SI MATI!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡MATI!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡MATI!!!!!-empecé a gritarle esto desataba mas la furia de Bella.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE SEVIRITA!!!!!!!! O MEJOR ¡¡¡¡¡LILIAN DE POTTER!!!!!!- grito Bella  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE Y TU ARABELLA BLACK!!!!!!!!!- Le grite  
  
FIN DE CAP 12, MUCHO ROMANCE EN EL AIRE, MINERVA Y AMOS QUE LINDO Y ROMANTICO, LA DAGA DE TLALOC CUANTOS PORBLEMAS CAUSARA, ¿QUE ES?. ¿CUAL SERA EL CASTIGO DE LILY?, ERA ESTA.CONFUNDIDA POR QUE.  
  
GRACIAS POR LEEER MI FIC Y DEJEN RIWIER,  
  
SE DEPIDE MAIZA HERLO  
  
ADMINISTADORA DE LAS LUPINAS  
  
Esta es nuestra dirección si te interesa forma parte de las lupinas. 


	13. 1 CAPITULO 13: LOS CELOS SON MALOS CONSE...

CAPITULO 13: LOS CELOS SON MALOS CONSEJEROS.  
  
Hola todos mis queridos lectores, espero que se encuentren bien, les saludo  
y le recuerdo de que por favor dejen rw, eso me ayudara a saber si les gusta la historia o no, gracias a todos los queme dan unos minutos de su  
tiempo y se los agradezco profundamente.  
  
Ayúdame a conseguir un sueño que es llegar a los 50r/r  
Yo se que con la ayuda de ustedes lograre.  
  
Estoy escribiendo otro fic que se llama "QUE TUS OJOS SE OLIVIDAN ES MENTIRA" espero que les guste ya que lo hago con mucho cariño le contare  
mas de el próximo capitulo.  
  
Las invito a que formen parte de la legión de las Lupianas a todas las que amen a Remus Lupin es un lugar donde expresamos nuestro ferviente amor por  
el Lobito mas sexy de los fic.  
  
CAPITULO 13: Que lindo, Lily mi pequeña es una personas muy temperamental y mas cuando esta celosa pero las cosa no son siempre lo que parecen, si se que están muy chiquitos, pero es hay en la niñez cuando uno se ilusiona por primera vez, cuando surgen los amores platónicos  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LILIAN DE POTTER!!!!!!!- Iba gritando una joven de pelo rubio.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VAS A VER TE VOY ATRAPAR!!!!!!- Le conteste, mientras corríamos rumbo a al calamar.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MINERVA TU NO TE ESCAPARA DE MI IRAA!!!!!!!!-grito Bella por que Minerva estaba apunto de perdérsele.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡YOO!!!!!!!!!- Puso carita de niña buena.- Yo solo iba por comida  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AJA!!!!!!!-Grito Bella, corríamos rumbo a donde se encontraba el calamar gigante cuando vi la escena más grotesca que se puedan imaginar:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ERA ESTAAA CONNNN.POTTTTTTEEEEERR Y MALTILDE!!!!!!-grite furiosa corrí rápidamente a donde ello estaban Era lucia muy feliz y Potter por dios no lo puedo ni pronunciar parecían felices y la mosca en la sopa Matilde.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡LILIAN EVANS NO TE ESCAPARAS!!!!!-Gritaban, que corría desperada atrás de Bella y Minerva muy preocupada.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LILYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba Minerva.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERA HERLO QUE HACES CON POTTER!!!!!!!!-grite furiosa.  
  
Hola Lily estamos conversando sobre quidditch, que Slytherin ganara en campeonato pero mi conversador alega que ganara Gryffindor, ayúdame Lily a convencer a este muchachito de que nuestro equipo es el mas fuerte, aunque Gryffindor tiene buenos elementos, vamos a la cabeza, Lupin, Petter y Sirius fueron por mas comida, pero Sirius es un quejumbroso se asusto con la comida que pedí.-dijo muy tranquila Era, que estaba sentada en una manta al igual que James.  
  
Si por que no te sientas Evans lo estamos pasando bien, ya veras lograre convencerla, y como no se iba asustar si le has pedido que te trajera media cocina.- dijo Potter mientras se paraba, para ofrecerme un lugar.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTAS LOCA ERA QUE HACES CON ESTE TIPO Y CON ESTA!!!!!-Señalando a Matilde, asta en la sopa me la tengo que encontrar.  
  
Lily, ¿Por qué corriste?-pregunto Minerva, que venia muy cansada de tanto correr.  
  
Si, Uf, uf, uf, Lily corriste como loca, podrías competir en las carreras, pero hasta que te pudimos alcanzar.-dijo Bella.  
  
Hasta tus amigas te dicen loca Lilian, pero por que no le haces caso a James y te sientas con nosotros, o todavía estas enojada por lo de la mañana.- dijo Matilde con su voz melosa.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡TU CALLATE MATI Y TU CONSTESTAME!!!!!!!!-le grite a Era.  
  
Primero tranquilízate Lily, y estoy con ellos por que me invitaron a pasar este día con ellos, son muy lindos y me trataron muy bien.-dijo Era un poco mas enojada, pero conservando la calma.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQULICE SI NO ASISTES A LAS CLASES POR ESTAR CON POTTER Y CON ESTA, SEÑORITA??????!!!!-le grite mas furiosa.  
  
Lily, conserva la calma además no sabes las razones por las que Era esta aquí.-dijo Minerva mientras se me acercaba a Lily.  
  
Que buena amiga tienes Era, sabes que mando a al pobre se Severus a la enfermería y no la ido a visitar.-con tanto gusto decía esas palabras Matilde se quería vengar d Lily-  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡SEVERUS ESTA EN LA ENFERMERIA QUE LE PASO!!!!!-grito muy preocupada Era, se levanto de golpe.  
  
No es nada grave Era, saldrá hoy por la tarde, además Lily no fue la única que tubo la culpa, también fue esta personita, que le encanta meter en problemas a los demás, verdad primita.-decía Bella mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
  
Nos vemos James me tengo que ir a ver a Severus, despídeme de todos y dile a Lupin que. si. acepto su invitación para lo que tu ya sabes, me muero de ganas .-dijo Era muy roja parecía una bola de fuego su cara.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA LE DICE JAMES QUE CONFIANCITAS!!!!!!-dije con mucho enfado, no lo puedo creer Era entablando amistad con Potter.  
  
Calma Evans si tu también me quieres decir James no hay problema, me pueden compartir las dos.-repuso Potter poniéndose al un lado de Era y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- te despido de los demás en especial de Remus, verdad.- ella asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Vamonos chicas, adiós James dile a Remus que mañana le regreso su bufanda, pase un día inolvidable, espero que se vuelva a repetir.-dijo Era, se acerco a mí y me dijo: Después de que veamos a Sevi, me vas a explicar esto.  
  
Adiós James, adiós Suneme.-dijo Minerva despidiéndose, se inclino un poco y empezaron a caminar junto con las demás, peor Bella se quedo, mientras que las demás nos íbamos.  
  
¿Qué ganas haciendo esto?- le pregunto Bella entono muy retador.  
  
¿Qué gano?, nada solo divertirme un rato, tu amiguita es un odiosa, que se cree que todo el mundo debe estar a sus pies.-dijo Matilde  
  
No más que tú querida prima, lo que te hace falta es conseguirte una vida propia y muyyyyyyy lejos de aquí como en Timbotu o en el continente ártico.- replico la joven rubia  
  
Hablando de conseguirte una vida propia, podrías empezar por conseguirte una tu querida, que dirá la familia si supiera que vives a la sombra de los demás y que no puedes deslumbrar con luz propia, pobrecilla.- respondió la pelirroja peliteñida.  
  
Ja, ja, ja no me hagas reír pues dirían que estoy siguiendo tu ejemplo, que no es el mas adecuado, pero nos vemos primita que tengo que irme.- se despide la rubia y se ponen en marcha para alcanzar a las demás no sin antes dejar a Matilde hecha furia.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA BELLA!!!!!-grito fuertemente, en eso llegan los demás con mucha comida y muy felices.  
  
¿Dónde esta Era? Que niña me pido comida como para 50 personas, dulces de leche, galletas de chocolate, natas, cajeta, fresas con chocolate, galea de fresa, entre otras tantas cosaaaaas, Petter trae la bebidas que eso fue lo menos pesado..-pregunta Sirius que descarga su pesado paquete de comida, y se sienta en el pasto.  
  
De seguro fue al baño, para retocarse eso hacen la chicas.-respondía Petter, que se sentaba en la manta.  
  
Se fue verdad.-dijo Remus muy triste, observando todo el panorama y sentándose en el pasto.  
  
Si se tubo que ir, lo que pasa es que el pelo grasiento esta en la enfermería no se por que motivo, y Era se preocupó bastante, me pido que la despidiera de todos y ella acepto..-dijo James dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Remus.  
  
Si.- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de quedar totalmente sonrojado.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡YES, SOLO HICIMOS!!!!!!-grito Sirius.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡SI, ERA ESTA ENAMORADA DE REMUS!!!!!!!!-grito James, todos empezaron a bailar cercas de Remus cantando.  
  
Amor, amor, amor nació de ti  
  
Nació de mí de la esperanza  
  
Sentí que tus besos se quedaron en mí  
  
Igual que palomas mensajeras de luz  
  
Basta chicos, si.-decía Remus muy rojo pero en el fondo de su corazón muy feliz mientras Matilde solo veía esto con cara de pocos amigos y muy enojada, a ella en realidad el que le gustaba era Remus, solo le coqueteaba a Severus para hacer enojar a Lily.  
  
Mientras tanto en el despacho de la profesora Herlo, ella se encontraba revisando unos trabajos de los 5tos grados, muy concentrada, cuando un águila de majestosas plumas picotea el vidrió de la ventana, sacándola de su estado  
  
Querida Maiza:  
  
No te preocupes mi linda niña, me encuentro en excelentes Condiciones, como deseo verlas a mi niñas adoradas, que otra Vez la familia pueda estar unida.  
  
Llevare a Inglaterra la Daga de Tlaloc, esta más segura aya Aquí en México, luego te explicare las razones más explícitamente  
  
Xandre mi pequeño campeón esta en la selección de quidditch De sus escuela, esta muy feliz dice que pronto les dará un Sorpresa, su niña y madre, Creo que Irán a jugar.  
  
Un beso para mi pequeña niña, dile que la extraño y que la quiero Mucho y que deseo volver a tener a mi familia unida.  
  
Deseo verte y estrecharte entre mis brazos y nunca repararme de ti.  
  
Te amo Xandre.  
  
Xandre y yo a ti también te amo.-suspiro Maiza, quien empezó a llorar.  
  
Toc, toc, profesora Herlo.- llamaron a la puerta.  
  
Pase señor director que desea.-respondió Maiza.  
  
Profesora se que por la situación por la que esta pasando, desea regresar a México.- dijo el director con su tradicional calma y tranquilidad.  
  
Yo. no se, no se que hacer, que es lo mejor, usted mas que nadie sabe el motivo por el vine a Inglaterra e imparto clases.-dijo Maiza.  
  
Pero también se que es desear estar con el ser querido apoyándolo, darle fuerzas para seguir adelante, si su deseo es regresar a México hágalo, la comprendo.-dijo Dippet dándole unas palmadas de apoyo.  
  
Pero mi hija, la necesito protegerla ella.-expreso Maiza  
  
Lo se, le prometo que la cuidare y que nada le pasara.- decía Dippet.  
  
Gracias profesor, pero necesito pensarlo mejor.-dijo Maiza.  
  
Me retiro Profesora, y píenselo bien, la dejo descansar.- expreso el director antes de irse y dejarla para que pensara.  
  
No se que hacer, le prometí a Xandre que me quedaría, pero el me necesita se que en sus carta le falta decirme otra parte, los Antoneli nos odian después de lo que decidimos, pero fue lo mejor, lo extraño tanto daría la vida por el y por mis hijos, mi pequeños Xandre tan lejos que te tengo como quería abrazarte y no permitir que te vayas de mi lado, recuerdo tu primero paso, tu carita de ángel, Casandra mi niña, tan lejos de sus padres, lo extraño tanto.-pensaba Maiza  
  
Mientras tanto en la enfermería:  
  
Nos vemos Lily y Era, Bella y yo tenemos que regresar a nuestra sala común, dile a Snape que se recupere pronto, que esos son mis deseos y los de Bella.- decía la joven de pelo negro.  
  
Le daremos sus deseos, ya quiero saber que fue lo que le paso, por que por lo visto Lily no me lo quiere decir, el lo hará.-dijo Era, muy enojada por la actitud de la pelirroja, quién le dirigía miradas.  
  
Nos vemos chicas cuídense y dile a pelo grasientos que se recupere.-dijo alegremente Bella, que por su comentario recibió un regaño de Minerva, ya entramos y:  
  
Como demonios estoy aquí, después de lo que me hiciste.- pensaba, me encontraba en una esquina.  
  
Severus ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntaba Era, muy preocupada por el, se encontraba sentada en su cama  
  
Muy bien Era no fue nada, pero ya vez que exagerados, ya me quiero ir a la Slytherin.-dijo muy enfadado.  
  
Muy bien alguno de los dos se va a dignar a decirme que fue lo que paso, ¿Por qué razón estas aquí?, después tengo que hablar contigo a solas Lily.- dijo Era bastante impaciente  
  
Una cosa sin importancia Era.-dijo rápidamente Severus.  
  
Cosa sin importancia ja, no me hagas reír cuéntale, que estabas coqueteando con Matilde y que esa tipa me ofendió, no conforme con ello cuando estábamos peleando se puso de su lado.-dije bastante enojada.  
  
No es cierto Lily yo no estaba coqueteando con Matilde ella no me interesa.- diciendo esto se puso muy rojo pero prosiguió.- a mi no me interesan la chicas como ellas, que solo piensan en la ropa y el maquillaje, a mi me gustan la chicas inteligentes, capaz de poder sostener una conversación interesante.- dijo Severus cada vez mas rojo y Era solo escuchaba muy atenta.  
  
Pero, por que no le diste nada, me estaba molestando y tu solo. se supone que eres mi amigo.- no concordaba la ideas, a Sevi no le gusta Matilde, eso me llena de alegría, pero a hora esta otro problema Era mi amiga, amiga de Potter.  
  
Yo no sabia que hacer, me puse muy nervioso ante esta situación, me perdonas mi Lily, no quiero estar peleado contigo por Matilde.-dijo Severus.  
  
No tu discúlpame Sevi, no se que me paso me llene de celos al pensar que Matilde pudiera quitarme su amistad, por favor dime que nunca me cambiaras por ella, prométemelo.-lo exprese  
  
Te lo prometo, ahora ustedes prométamelo, mis niñas que nadie nunca nos separara que seremos amigos a pesar de todo.-dijo Severus.  
  
Lo prometemos, nuca nadie nos separara.-dijimos ambas, nos abrazamos y en eso llega Lucius, lucia muy cansado  
  
¿Qué te paso Severus?, y ustedes chicas no las vi. En todo el día.- pregunto Lucius muy preocupado.  
  
Nada de importancia Lucius, y estás jovencitas ha estado conmigo, pero dime tu de donde vienes.- dijo Severus.  
  
Ya lo sabrán, pero.-fue interrumpido por que nosotros que lo abrazamos  
  
Siempre seremos amigos pasa lo que pase.- dijo Era.  
  
Nunca nada nos alejara.-repuse  
  
Nada.-afirmo Lucius.  
  
Promesa de Slytherins.-dijimos todos.  
  
Abrazados así nos quedamos un largo tiempo, luego nos retiramos a nuestros dormitorios, todos nos que riamos quedar a cuidar a Sevi, pero Madam Lee no nos lo permitió.  
  
FIN DE CAP 13: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEDICO ESTE CAP A MI MEJOR AMIGA YUSSY, LA PERSONA A QUIEN LE DEDICO ESTE FIC, ME DA ANIMOS PARA SEGUIRLO ADELANTE, ME COMPRENDE Y HACE MSI TARDES DIVERTIDAS.  
  
TAMBIEN SE LO DEDICO A AQUELLOS QUE SE MOLESTAN EN LEER MI FIC, MIL GRACIAS POR BRINDARME UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO.  
  
MIL GRACIAS  
  
Y SABE QUE DEJE R/R  
  
HASTA LA PROXIMA  
  
SE DESPIDE  
  
MAIZ HERLO ADMINISTRADORA DE LA LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS. 


	14. CAPITULO 14: CASTILLOS EN AIRE

OCAPITULO 14: CASTILLOS EN EL AIRE  
  
HOLAAAA!!!!!! ESTOY FELIZ YA EL CAPITULO 14, MI PRIMER FIC, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTROS PERO A ESTE LE TENGO MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER EL PRIMERO QUE  
HE ESCRITO, HE DISFRUTADO MUCHISIMO HACIENDOLO DANDOLE VIDA A LOS  
PERSONAJES, SE QUE NO SOY ROGWILG Y QUE LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC SON DE ELLA, PERO TAMBIEN HE CREADO A MIS PROPIOS PERSONAJES COMO  
ES LA BELLA, MERRY MACGONALLA, EL PROFESOR DUCCAN, ENTRE OTROS.  
  
SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO.  
POR MI Y POR AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE DISFRUTAN DE ESTE FIC.  
  
ACTUALIZARE CUANDO TENGA 5 R/R, NUEVOS  
  
Caminábamos rumbo a nuestra Sala Común, cuando Lucius, me hizo que me quedara atrás con el, mientras tanto Era caminaba como en la nubes, parecía haber tenido un día muy bello, Lucius me tenia intrigada no hablaba  
  
Lily, me podría responder una pregunta.- dijo el muy nervioso  
  
Claro Lucius de que se trata.- le respondí con una sonrisa para infundarle confianza, y le di unas palmadas en el hombro.  
  
¿Era de quien esta enamorada?- pregunto el poniéndose muy rojo, y nervioso.  
  
No lo se, por que me lo preguntas.- mentí yo sabia que Era estaba enamorada de Tom, pero había una encrucijada, por que otro chico se le empezaba a meter en su corazón, yo no tengo derecho en revelare a nadie, sus sentimientos.  
  
No me mientas, andale por favor, es que yo. la. amo.-se sonrojo  
  
Comprendo, pero ya le has dicho a ella lo que sientes.-le dije, yo creí que solo eran ideas mías, pero es verdad oh dios, solo espero que no--  
  
No, pero me ayudaras, verdad que si Lily.-Expreso Lucius, can carita de niño bueno, que nadie lo podría resistir.  
  
Yo.no se que decir, Lucius, ella.-por dios no pudo ni contestar  
  
Prénsalo Lily, acaso no te gustaría vernos felices a Era y a mi, yo se que puedo hacerla feliz, nadie mas la ama como yo, puede ser el hombre de su vida, se que estamos chicos, pero el amor no tiene edad, la amo como si la conociera desde siempre.- (hay viene el manipulador.- Lily tu eres una de mis de mejores amigas, me ayudaras  
  
Mañana te digo.-fuero lo único que pude decir, al oír esto Lucius me dio un abrazo muy fuerte, y empezó hacer castillos en el aire.  
  
Lily tu serás la madrina de nuestros hijos, mane Lily suena lindo verdad, pero no hay que olvidarnos de Sev, el será el padrino, los dos de nuestra boda e hijos, soy tan feliz Lil, con tu ayuda podré conquistara Era.- expreso Lucius muy alegre y adulando conmigo  
  
Pero, no estas.-no podría casi ni hablar a Lucius, se comportaba como nunca todo un soñador, y me estaba confundiendo mas de lo debido, ¿y si lo ayudo?, ¿el podría hacerla feliz? el es mi amigo, y ella también, pero que hago ¿lo ayudo?  
  
Dime Lil, ¿en que piensas?- pregunto el rubio  
  
Ni yo misma se, pero dime ¿Cómo se llamaría el niño? Verdad por que yo creo que tu quieres niño.-le conteste con una sonrisa.  
  
Draco, es un nombre muy distinguido y sobretodo poco común y tu Lil ¿como te gustaría que se llamara tu hijo o hijos? - repuso Lucius.  
  
No se nunca lo había pensado el nombre de un hijo varón, pero si tengo una hija le pondría Nadin, siempre me ha parecido un nombre muy lindo y femenino.- le conteste  
  
Nadin, muy lindo y te cuento un secreto, el tubo una hermana, ella murió cuando tenia 1 año y decidió que le pondría a su primera hija el nombre de su hermana muerta.- dijo en voz muy baja Lucius, y me empecé a imaginar una hermosa niña de pelo negro, y ojos verdes, como los míos, y a los hijos de Era de pelo rubio y lindo ojos color miel, jugando los dos, y.. Por dios este hombre ya me contagio y ¿ojos verdes la hija de Sevi? Sevi nunca me dijo que había tenido una hermana, todavía le ha de doler su perdida.  
  
Samshara Snape, suena bien, pero ya vamonos a dormir por que mañana hay partido contra Huffepuff.- le dije ya estábamos soñando bastante y el se enojo un poco pero.  
  
Esta bien lo había olvidado por completo, bueno que tal si mañana seguimos hablando de esto siiiii, mi Lil.-respondió el rubio y empezamos a correr, como dos niños  
  
Sangre pura.- murmuro Lucius  
  
¿Cuánto han tardado? Ryddle te andaba buscando Lily, según el tenía que tratar un asunto muy urgente, no se retiraba - decía malhumorada Era, Ya traía su pijama puesta que consistía en una playera y pantalón de lana, por que ya empezaba hacer frió  
  
Tom, o no olvide por completo.- repuse no es posible  
  
Buenas noches chica, Lil gracias por escucharme, nos vemos maña chicas.- dijo Lucius, el cual estaba muy contento.- Era esta peleado con Tom esta es mi oportunidad.- se fue a sus habitaciones  
  
Que hombre tan raro, pero ya vamonos a dormir, por que mañana hay partido y Amos no permitirá que le ganemos tan fácil, así que jovencita a dormir- dijo Era, mientras me empujaba, tenía mucho sueño así que no puse resistencia  
  
Mami, buenas noches.-le respondí  
  
Si hijita buenas noches.- me contesto, y me fui a mi camita, y a dormir..  
  
Que lindos ojos tienes, cuando me veo reflejada en ellos, me siento tan feliz.-pensaba una joven mirando a la luna, suspiraba largo y profundamente, oye un gemidos estrepitosos.-Lily, despierta Lily.  
  
¿Qué pasa Era? Déjame dormir, mañana tenemos que ir por Sevi muy temprano ya hay partido.- casi dormida, estaba muy cansada  
  
Pero Lily, esos gemidos provienen de Sauce Boxeador.-dijo Era ya levantada de la cama.  
  
Del Sauce, ¿Qué tal si vamos a investigar?-pregunte, volvimos a oír eso gemidos, pero ahora era acompañados de unos gritos.  
  
Si, vamos pero como le haremos para que no nos descubran, ya vez hay mucha vigilancia, y si nos descubren pasaremos todo una larga temporada en castigo sin la posibilidad de jugar ni ir a Hosmage.- (recuerden que en esta historia mando yo, y ustedes, y aquí los de primero y segundo si van a visitar el pueblo).  
  
No nos descubrirán, además si lo hacen seria Tom y no creo que te acusaría, o mejor dicho no nos acusaría.- le guiñe un ojo y después me empecé a cambiar ella hizo lo mismo.  
  
Lily te tengo alo que contar referente a Tom.- reino el silencio, la bella  
  
El, que Era dime, están peleados lo he visto muy desmejorado, como lo tienes.-le sonreía si pobre Tom, cuando se pelea con Era andan los dos de un genio horrible, Tom se desquita con el que puede, se vuelve mas estrito, mientras tanto Era solo anda mas seria y no quiere no que se le mencione el nombre de Tom y lo llama Ryddle  
  
Lily ¿Qué opinión tienes de Tom?-pregunto la joven.  
  
Que te puedo decir, un gran compañero, guapo, caballeroso, muy lindo, buen estudiante, encantador, es fiel, ama la casa a la que pertenece, y sobretodo te ama, lo puedo ver en su mirada.-le respondí  
  
Ja, ja, sobretodo me ama y me es fiel, apurémonos.- expreso sarcástica la joven.- Lupin es un niño muy lindo y tierno, tiene algo que me hace estremecer cuando lo veo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡LUPIN!!!!!!- grite no pudo creer lo que escucho  
  
Si Lupin es un niño increíble, pero ya vamonos.- salimos de los dormitorios, los pasillos estaba muy oscuros, Era no hablo por todo el camino, harta de esto le dije  
  
Te gusta Lupin.- le dije como ya me comía la curiosidad.  
  
No se Lily, el es muy bueno, cariñoso y atento pero creo que esta enamorado de otra persona.- en sus ojos reflejaba una profunda triste al decir estas palabras.-, además yo soy mas grande que el, tantas chicas que hay tras el, de su misma edad, bellas, inteligentes que le pueden hacer feliz y lo mas probable es que el próximo año regrese a México, y no regrese a Londres, si es difícil dejarlos a mis amigos, cuanto extrañare su compañía, Lily tu eres mi hermana del alma, mi confidente a la persona que le confiaría mi vida, Severus y Lucius son mis hermanos del alma, siempre los llevare en mi corazón, me es difícil pensar en alejarme de ustedes.-dijo Era muy triste, casi llorando  
  
No pienses en eso, ya veras que encontraremos la manera de que te quedes con nosotros.- le respondí  
  
Graciasssss.- me dio un fuerte abrazo  
  
Pero dejemos de pensar en eso, y dime.- le iba preguntar cuando  
  
Tom me olvido a, me traiciono con Miranda su antigua novia y nadie me lo dijo yo los vi., el disfrutaba de su carisias y ella. yo no le puedo dar eso a Tom, le ofrecí un cariño limpio y puro, mi primer amor y el solo se burlo de mi -respondió muy enojada la niña de ojos color miel.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE TE TRAICIONO?!!!!!! TOMO MALVORO RYDDLE, EL MISMO TOM QUE YO CONOSCO NO TE LO PUDEO CREER.- le conteste, no lo puedo creer, dios  
  
Si el me engaño, no lo quiero volver a ver, la mayoría de los hombre son unos desgraciados.- dijo Era  
  
Menos Lupin verdad.- le dije divertida, Era se sonrojo.  
  
Ya vamos, Lily dime ¿Por qué odias tanto a James?- pregunto la jovencita  
  
Como que por que lo odio, por engreído, por arrogante y por que. no se Era.- uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh grrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeegrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssss uuhhhhhhhhhhh, ajaajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, uhhhh Se oyó fuertemente, que nos asusto.  
  
Lily estamos cerca apurémonos.- dijo Era empezamos a correr, los lamentos cada vez se volvían mas horribles, estaba llena de miedo, pero no la señorita quería venir y ahora se aguanta, me dije a mi misma, Era parecía muy segura de si, peor las dos íbamos tomadas de las manos  
  
Era, por que no regresamos y vamos por Lucius.-le dije  
  
No. se. tu. quieres.- respondió  
  
Como tú. quieras.- le respondí  
  
Vaya Slytherins resultaron, yo pensé que eran mas valiente.-dijo una voz burlona  
  
¿Quién es?-pregunto Era, con voz muy firme  
  
Salga, no le tenemos miedo.- claro mi voz no me ayudaba mucho, pero tenia que mostrarme con valentía.  
  
Era y Lily las reinas de la oscuridad suena bien.- la voz burlona volvió hablar  
  
Muéstrate.-dijo Era con desdén como si ya conociera quien es  
  
Era lo conoces.  
  
Y tú también.- se dirigió a mí y luego a donde se originaba la voz.- TOM MALVORO RYDDLE SAL  
  
Que bien me conoces amor.- respondió el joven, de pelo negro, tremendamente guapo, pero que lucia una apariencia algo demacrada.  
  
Ah, Tom que malo eres.- le dije, me le acerque y.- Estas borracho Tom  
  
Lo que faltaba que el prefecto de Slytherin, se ande paseando por lo pasillos borracho.-decía Era muy enojada.- Vamonos Lily dejémoslo, lo a de estar esperando Miranda, para tener una noche romántica.  
  
Pero Era, si lo ven en este estado lo pueden expulsar.-dije con mucha preocupación.  
  
Vamonos a el no le importo, por que a nosotros si.- respondió Era, mientras me tomaba del brazo, cuando:  
  
A uh, a hu, a unnnnnnn.- los gemidos era cada vez más fuertes, reflejaban mucho dolor  
  
Pero Era, Tom.-exprese  
  
¿Qué ya se fue? Ves no esta tan mal, mejor regresemos hoy no es nuestro día..-apenas dice eso Era y Tom le cae encima.  
  
Borracho, vamos Lily ayúdame a llevarlo.-decía Era muy furiosa  
  
No que no querías.- mejor me callé  
  
Pero esto me la pagara.- respondió Era.- Pero no el señoriíto se pone borracho y ¿quién paga la consecuencias? Yo verdad, por que no te fuiste a caer con tu noviecita.- así se fue quejando por el camino  
  
Si que esta pesado.- lo llevamos hasta la sala Común, arrastrando por que a la muy vivas se nos ocurrió dejar la varitas, en el dormitorio, no saben como me arrepiento.- Que cansa de Estoy, como pesa Tom. ¿Era a donde vas?  
  
A llevar a este hombre a los dormitorios.-respondía muy enojada, parecía que cada minuto que pasaba se ponía peor de furiosa, me equivoque  
  
Era. vamos..- empezamos a caminar y cargar a Tom.  
  
Mi amor perdóname, yo no quiero a Miranda, perdóname, perdóname.-murmuraba Tom, parecía un ángel, mi amiga no lo veía a la cara.  
  
Estas borracho, que horror, apurémonos Lily.- respondía Era, muy molesta, y si no fuera por que estaba hay creo que le hubiera hechado una maldición imperdonables  
  
Amiga pero.-conteste  
  
Apurémonos, tenemos que ir a descansar mañana será un día muy pesado, ha pero al joven se le ocurre ponerse borracho un día antes del partido, sabe a la perfección que no tenemos otro guardián, pero le importa no, y por que a nosotros no tendría que importar lo que le pase.- decía Era.  
  
Amiga tranquila, piensa en que mañana Lupin te ira apoyar, será tu porrista y tu seras la envidia de la niñas de primero.- le dije haber si se le baja el mal humor.  
  
Lupin.-suspiro la joven.- Tom, ¿Por qué me tenías que traicionar?  
  
Mi niña ya llegamos.- estábamos a punto de irnos cuando.  
  
Perdóname amor, perdóname no puedo estar un día mas sin ti, yo no amo a Minerva y no estoy borracho si no estoy enamorado de ti, mi verdadero y único amor.- hablo Tom diciendo estas palabras.  
  
Mentiroso, vamonos Lily.- sus ojos se empezaron a inundar de lagrimas de dolor,, tan profundo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente:  
  
REMUS, REMUS YA LEVANTATE.-gritaba Sirius, ya era bastante tarde y apenas se estaba peinando.  
  
No esta Sirius, acuérdate que se fue a ver a sus madre ¿Por qué esta enferma?-dijo Petter  
  
Por dios lo olvidaba y James, ¿Dónde anda?- respondió el ojiazul  
  
Tampoco se, salio desde muy temprano.-respondía el todavía adormilado Petter.  
  
Pero ya levántate, no se por que eres tan flojo y todavía estas en la cama, no se que voy hacer contigo.-le quito sus cobijas, y lo corrió de su cama parecía una gallinita asustada.  
  
Y te bañas con agua bien fría para que despiertes, flojo ni pareces un merodeador, y tu lindo espejito dime quien es el más guapo de esta escuela.- decía Sirius a su espejo  
  
No se mi amo, hay demasiados hombres guapos en esta escuela y me es difícil decidirme por un, mmm no se que tal su amigo Remus que lindo chico tan callado y reservado, si esa niña tonta de la que esta enamorada no le hace caso, le podría decir que en su habitación hay un hermoso espejo que le encantaría compartir sus vida con el, y lo haría muy feliz o también James, mi niño hermoso tan guapo y caballeroso, Amos Digorry no esta de mal ver lastima que el ya este enamorado es un sueño ese hombre, guapo rico, gentil, servicial, buen cuerpo y cuando ama lo hace una sola vez, o Tom Ryddle es el perfecto candidato para las chicas, lastima que este año sale, amo por que usted no es mas grande.-le respondió el espejo algo molesta, la muy picara  
  
Así, Lulu-Bel, que tal si te regalo.- dijo Sirius herido en su orgullo  
  
Es broma mi amo, usted es el más guapo, ninguna, debe apurarse o llegara tarde.- respondió el espejo  
  
Muy bien Lulu-Bel.- el joven no había quedado contento con la respuesta.- después arreglaremos cuentas, mi querida  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 14.- TAN LINDO ESTE CAP, NO HE ACTUALIZADO LOS DEMAS FIC, POR FALTA DE TIEMPO, MI MASTRO DE SOCIOLOGIA ES UN NEGRERO NOS DEJO DEMASIADA TAREA, APENAS LA TOY ACABANDO  
  
GRACIAS POR SU R/R ME ANIMAN MUCHO  
  
JAJA, PERO YA NO SERA TAN FACIL E POR QUE ME PONDRE MAS SEVERA ACTUALIZARE CUANDO TENGA 5/5.  
  
EN EL PROXIMO CAP, VEREMOS MAS A JAMES ¿Qué ES LO QUE SIENTE? Y DE QUE SERA CAPAZ POR UN AMIGO, TODO EL CAP, ESTARA DEDICADO A ESTE LINDO MERODEADOR.  
  
GRACIAS LORIEN, POR SER UNA GRAN AMIGA, Y COMPARTIR CONMIGO TAN BELLOS MOMENTOS, UNA VERDADERA LUPINA, COMO TODAS LA QUE PERTENECEMOS A ESTA LEGION.  
  
SERENITY: ADORO TU COMPAÑÍA, LUPINA DE CORAZON  
  
YVONN: HERMANITAAAAA TE AMO, TU SER HERMANA DE SANGRE Y FELIZ CUMPLE  
  
BATTOUSAI TOMOE: GRACIAS, Y AQUÍ ESTA MI SIGUIENTE CAP, CON MUCHO CARIÑO,  
  
TENGO 2 NOTICIAS, YA ESTAN LOS OTROS 3 CAP, UNO DE CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, BUJAAAA, PERO NO LOS SUBIREEEEE HASTA QUE NO TENGAS MAS R/R, LOS SIENTO SSSSSIIIIIIII SOY MALLLLLLLLL BUJAJ BUAJA  
  
SE DESPIDE MAIZA HERLO ADMINISTRADORA DE LA "LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS" AMOR POR SIEMPRE A REMUS LUPIN Y A LOS MERODEADORES. 


	15. CAPITULO 15: MMM ¿POR QUE?

CAPITULO 15: MMM ¿POR QUE?  
  
NUEVO CAP.... SSIIIIIII PARA TODAS LAS QUE LO PIDIERON Y SOBRETODO PARA TI,  
MI LECTOR.  
  
QUE RAPIDO SE PASA EL TIEMPO VERDAD, RECUERDO EL PRIMER DIA QUE EMPECE A ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC, NO TENIA NI IDEA DE CÓMO HACERLO, SI LES GUSTARIA O NO,  
LEEO LOS FIC, DE MIS COMPAÑERAS, QUE SON MUY BUENOS, TRAMAS MUY BIEN  
HECHAS.  
  
GRACIAS POR BRINDARME UN POCO DE SUS TIEMPO, SE QUE ES MEDIO ABURRIDO DEJAR  
UN R/R Y LEER TODO ESTO ESPERO, NO SABEN QUE RECONFORTANTE SIENTE EL  
ESCRITOR AL RECIBIR UN R/R GRACIAS  
  
James caminaba por los corredores, se había levantado muy temprano, no sabía la razón de ello.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMES!!!!!-gritaron varias voces.  
  
No por favor, este día quiero descansar.-pensó James, quien estaba muy molesto, lucia mas despeinado que de costumbre.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMES!!!!!!!!-volvieron a gritar un grupo de jovencitas de Gryffindor.  
  
Deberías de hacerles caso, ¿James así te llamas verdad?-expreso un joven de pelo rubio, corto, de ojos color agua marina y piel bronceada, alto y muy alegre.  
  
Eh....-se sorprendió de ver aquel joven.- Ustedes no son...  
  
Vamos Vladimir.-expreso otro joven de bellos ojos azul marino, alto de pelo color avellana y una sonrisa de infarto, su piel era bronceada, lucia bastante enfadado, traían unas maletas que se veían muy pesadas.  
  
Ya voy amigo, este niño me recuerda a ti, con sus club de fan, siempre atosigándolos y a el le molesta eso, solo puede querer a la niña de sus ojos, que si ella es la mas hermosa, que la mayoría de las mujeres son unas descocadas, que la extraña, sabes esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí, antes de previstos, le rogó, le suplico a la directora y lo logro.-expreso Vladimir.  
  
Eres un...tenemos que ir con el director y tu perdiendo el tiempo en comentarios bobos, déjalo en paz a penas llegamos aquí y tu ya estas molestándolo.-expreso el joven de ojos azueles, se le notaba impaciente, y mas con la actitud de su amigo.  
  
James debes de atender a tu club de fans, si no quieres que se molesten.- expreso Vladimir, mientras tanto el otro joven caminaba muy rápido.- Nos vemos, cuídate, ese hombre siempre con ese carácter, debieras casarte a ver si así cambia tu genio.  
  
Hoy me levante con el piel izquierdo.-expreso, en ese instante llegaron la niñas.  
  
Querido James por que no nos esperabas, te venimos gritando de hace baste tiempo.-expreso la morena.  
  
Eso es cierto, no me digas que tu novia te pega.-decía la más venenosa Carme Desnesik una chica de origen ruso, de pelo rubio y sonrisa fingida, sus ojos eran color marrón, muy antipática, ególatra esa era su descripción, venia con otras dos jóvenes que al contrario de su amiga, era lindas pero con muy poco cerebro.  
  
¿Quiénes eran esos dos?-se pregunto, no escucho el comentario de Jessica Skiner, la morena.  
  
Jamesi, nos tienes muy abandonadas antes nos dedicabas unos minutos de tu tiempo, pero ahora ni siquiera nos esperas.-dijo con voz melosa Karina Jery, una linda niña de 11 años de pelo color avellana y ojos grises  
  
Chicas disculpen lo que pasa es que hoy no tengo ánimos de nada, me siento muy mal.-expreso James.  
  
Para nosotros no James, pero la serpiente de Herlo si.-expreso Carmen, que odia a los Slytherins, mas que a nada y no podía soportar que su James atendiera a una de esa casa... y nunca le dedicara ni una simple sonrisa, amargada y sumamente frívola.  
  
¿A que te refieres Carmen?-pregunto James curioso, por el cometario de Carmen el lo tomo con humor y pensó.- A ver que cosas están inventando ahora.  
  
Si, ayer todos los merodeadores, se fueron con la ser... perdón...Herlo de pinta que la entendían como una reina, como se burlo de ustedes y, que bien los tiene domesticados esa, perdón que buenos son con ella.-repuso Carmen.  
  
Le tienes envidia o que Carmen, has meritos y tal vez nos vayamos de pinta contigo, en un millón de años.-respondía James, sus respuesta provoco la risa de Jessica y Karina.  
  
Lo tienes bien merecido James Potter, que esa engreída se ande burlando de ustedes con sus amiguitos, ya veras que pronto empezarán esos, a burlarse de ustedes.-repuso Carmen, bastante enojada y se le veía ganas de meter a James en un sartén de aceite hirviendo.  
  
No sabes ni que decir Carmen mejor quédate callada, así te vez mas linda.- expreso James, tomo de los brazos a Jessica y Karina, las niñas se sonrojaran parecían, pequeños volcanes en erupción.- Karina que opinión tienes de mi.  
  
Que eres un chico guapo, sexy, el mejor bromista de la escuela, que tienes la sonrisa más bella de toda la escuela, junto con Sirius, que eres muy lindo, adoramos tu cabello y como te lo acomodas.-expreso Karina, que estaba muy feliz.  
  
¿Y tu Jessica?-le dijo con la esperanza de que digiera otra cosa, no sabia que pero algo diferente esperaba, le había alagado las palabras de Karina, no sabia que le pasaba ese día, peor nada era capaza de llenarle y no comprendía que le faltaba, ¿Qué buscaba?  
  
Lo mismo que ella, que eres un primor de niño.-afirmo Jessica, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Tú eres único.  
  
Gracias.- y el muy pícaro les dio un bezo en la mejilla a las niñas, estas se sentían en las nubes.  
  
James.-susurro la morena.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡VLADIMIR POR TU CULPA LO PERDI!!!!!-gritaba el joven de ojos azules.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡CALMA, CALMA LO ENCONTRAREMOS!!!!-respondía el toro joven.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ES MI LIBRO FAVORITO, ME LO REGALO MI PRINCESA CUANDO SE ENTERE QUE LO PERDI!!!!!!!!-gritaba con mas fuerza.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡HOMBRE TRANQUILIZATE!!!!!!-le expreso a su amigo, y ellos se acercaban cada vez mas, el caminaba muy rápido dejo atrás a su amigo que revisaba cada rincón y dirigiéndose otra vez a James.-Hola de nuevo, ustedes no vieron un libro negro.  
  
No.-expreso Carmen furiosa y muy cortante.  
  
Que te dije James, no tengas enojadas a tus admiradoras, y sobretodo si son tan lindas.-le dio una sonrisa muy hermosa a Carmen logro sonrojar.-Y tu linda no este enojada por que tu bellos rostro, no luce en todo sus esplendor cuando estas enojada.  
  
G...r...a...c...i...a...s.-estaba mas roja que un tomate y le sonrió.  
  
De nada mi bella flor, me voy por que le tengo que ayudar a Júnior a buscar el libro, por que si no ese hombre es capaz de matarme.- antes de irse reacciono y.- mi nombre como se abran dando cuenta es Vladimir...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VLADIMIR YVANOVA!!!!!!!!!-grito furioso el joven de bellos ojos azules.  
  
Yvanova, como acaba de mencionar mi amigo, tengo 13 años y...-expresaba cuando Júnior lo interrumpió  
  
Y serás hombre muerto si no encuentro ese libro.- el reacciono y le dijo.- Mil disculpas por mi actitud, lo que pasa es que por culpa de mi "amigo".- se le quedo bien muy serio".- he perdido un libro muy valioso para mi, me lo regalo un ser muy especial para mi, les agradecería que me ayudaran a buscarlo.- hablo de una manera muy soléenme y educada.  
  
Con gusto, la haremos.-expreso Carmen y corrió al lado de Vladimir, y el le sonrió, que ella se volvió a poner mas roja, pero les dijo.- Nosotros dos podemos ir por el lado este, mientras que Karina puede con James buscar en el norte.- ella asintió con la cabeza.- y Jessica con usted el sur.  
  
Júnior, estas seguro de que tu princesa no se enojara si te ve con esta hermosa joven.- Jessica se sonrojo, y Karina se puso celosa.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡MI PRINCESA NO ES CELOSA Y ELLA ME AYUDRADA A BUSCRA LO QUE PERDI POR TU CULPA, NO ES UNA CITA DE AMOR O NADA QUE SE LE PARESCA!!!!-grito Júnior  
  
Perdón, perdón.-expreso Vladimir, se veía que le tenía miedo al carácter de Júnior.  
  
Se pusieron a buscar el libro, Karina estaba feliz de estar en compañía de James, el amor de sus vida, tenia una foto de el en sus dormitorio, que guiñaba el ojo y se acomodaba el cabello, ella compartía el dormitorio con Bella, Jessica y Carmen, Bella y ella era muy buenas amigas, Karina sentía un poco de envidia por Bella por que siempre estaba con los chicos mas guapos de la escuela.  
  
¿Karina que piensas?-pregunto James, que la observaba, muy aténtame como tratando de descubrir que era lo que pensaba.- Te noto muy pensativa.  
  
En nada de importancia.- rió Karina.  
  
Te vez tan linda cuando sonríes.-le dijo a la joven.  
  
Tú siempre eres lindo James, quedaría yo por ser Evans o Herlo.- le expreso.  
  
¿Por qué lo dices? Eres muy bella, inteligente y muy buena amiga, no tienes que envidiarle a nadie.-replico James.  
  
Para poder tener tu atención auque sean solo un minuto.-susurro esas palabras apenas se oyeron.  
  
Ven linda salvemos la vida de ese desdichado.-rió James, al recodar la cara de Júnior amenazando a Vladimir.- ¿tu los conoces?  
  
No James, no los conozco los dos muy guapos, tal vez sean de Slytherin.- menciono Jessica a James le molesto cuando dijo guapo.- Si deben de ser de esa casa, pero sigamos buscando como tu lo dijiste hay que salvarle la vida al pobre de Vladimir.  
  
Si.- ¿Quiénes será Júnior me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien? Esa mirada la había sintió antes.  
  
Lo encontré.-grito Karina.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SSSIIIIII JAMES MIRA!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué DONDE LO ENCONTRASTE?!!!!!!!!!-grito James, la levanto en el aire, a la joven, es muy fuerte para su edad. Karina....  
  
Era el primer día de clases, un grupo de 4 jóvenes se dirigían al Gran comedor, 4 jóvenes bajaban corriendo, un de ellos el de gafas choco con:  
  
Disculpa.-le sonrió a la joven.  
  
No, la culpa fue mía.-expreso la joven con mucha dulzura  
  
Tu...e...r...e...sss....-tartamudeaba la joven.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMES POTTTTERRRRR QUE NO TIENES HAMBRE!!!!!-gritaba impaciente Sirius.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUS BLACKKKKKKKKKKK DAMEEEE MISSSSS CHOCOLATES!!!!!!-gritaba una rubia furiosa, venia corriendo desde hace bastante tiempo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡YA VEZ POR TU CULPA ME LACANZO BELLA!!!!!!-volvió a gritar el joven antes de emperezara a correr de nuevo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSS DAMELOSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!-la rubia grito desesperada, era la segunda vez en el día que Sirius le quitaba sus chocolates, y eso que apenas era el primer día de clases.  
  
Nos vemos hermosa.-le dijo a la joven.  
  
Si gracias.-respondió rápidamente y vio como se alejaba el chico de sus sueños.  
  
James dime ¿Por qué te gusta Evans?-pregunto la joven.  
  
A mi no me gusta Evans ¿Quién te dijo eso?-expreso nervioso James.  
  
Nadie solo te delata tu actitud.-le sonrió y vio esos hermoso ojos que serian capaza de hechizara a cualquiera, sus sonrisa, cuanto daría por ser la mujer de sus vida, sabia que tenia tan solo 11 años, pero que lo niños también tiene derecho a enamorarse y mas ella, que siempre estaba al pendiente de el.-Vamos aquí entregarle el libro.  
  
Si se pondrá feliz.-caminaron...hasta que los encontraron.- ¡¡¡¡JUNIOR!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JESICA!!!!! LO ENCONTRAMOS.- Júnior corrió hacia ellos, Jessica se quedo atrás.  
  
¡¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS JAMES Y KARINA!!!!!!- estaba que no cabía de la emoción, le dio dos besó a Karina en cada mejilla, la chica se sonrojo.  
  
A KITA: MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC, Y AQUÍ TIENES DOS CAPITULOS ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE, Y NOOOOOO ERA DEJARA DE HACER SUFRIR PRNTO A MI REMUS, NO HARE SUFIR MUCHO A SEV, SOLO UN POKITO*-* ES BROMA, MUAJA, MUAJA, MUAJA,  
  
GISELLE: Y SI SEGUI PARTE DE TU CONSEJO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR POR DEJAME TU OPINION HERMNITA, TUS CRITIKAS ME AYUDARAN A IGUAL QUE LA DEMAS.  
  
SERENITY: AQUÍ ESTA LO PROMETIDO DOS CAP, PARA QUE LSO DISFRUTN ANTES QUE NADIE BUAJAM ESPERO QUE TE GUSTEN Y GARCIAS POR DARME ANIMOS.  
  
LENA: NOOOOOOOOOOOO NO QUIERO MATARA A ERA, ELLA ES UNA NIÑA BUENA, BUENO HACE SUFRI A REMUSITO, PERO VERAS QUE EL EN EL CAP 20 TE CAIRA MEJOR, O BUENO ESO ESPERO, EN LA ESCUELA NO VEMOS Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES ESTOS CAP  
  
HELENA_RYDDLE: QUE HAY CONSPIRACION PARA MATARA A ERA, O QUE POR FAVOR ESA NIÑA ES MUY DULCE, PERO POR QUE LES CAI TAN MAL, VOY A TENER QUE HACER UNA ENCUESTA DE COMO LES CAI ERA.  
  
LA SEÑORA DE RAYAS GARCIA: SI PONDRE MAS DE VOLDY, SI MAS ROMANTICO QUE NUNCA, QUIEN LO DIRIA, SIGUE LEYENDO Y TE GUSTARAN LAS SORPRESAS.  
  
FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE:  
  
¿Quién SERAN VLADIMIR Y JUNIOR?  
  
YO CREO QUE YA VARIAS LO ADIVINARO, ESTE CAP IBA ESTAR MAS GRANDE PERO DECIDI QUE ERA MEJOR DIVIDIRLO  
  
SI EL PROXIMO CAP, VEREMOS, QUE SIENTE NUESTRO JAMES, UNA CONFESIONES INSEPERADAS Y MUY ROMANTICAS.  
  
SIRIUS/BELLA/LUCIUS SERAN VICITMAS DE UN HECHIZO QUE LOS OBLIGARA A PERMANECER JUNTOS TODO EL TIEMPO, ESTARAN PEGADOS COMO POR GOMA.  
  
SE DESPIDE MAIZA HERLO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP 


	16. CAPITULO 16: PEGADO A TI

CAPITULO 16: PEGADO A TI  
  
2DA PARTE DE MMM ¿POR QUÉ?  
  
¡¡¡HOLA!!! A todos de nuevo, este fic es mi hijo predilecto ¿Por qué? Por ser mi primer fic recuerdo cuando...  
  
Bueno ya tenia algo de tiempo que no escribía nada, pero traigo ideas nuevas y muchos capítulos en mente, bueno aquí les hago una preguntita, ¿le gustaría capítulos mas largos?  
  
Bella, Lucius y Sirius se soportaran estarán pegados durante 24 horas, desesperación, ganas de estrangular al otro, diversión es lo que habrá.  
  
La envida y el despecho se hará también presentes...  
  
Bella se encontraba casi durmiéndose en medio de la sala común había pasado muy mala noche, se dejo acumular demasiada tarea y se desvelo...  
  
Que sueño.-murmuraba la rubia, traía demasiados libros estuvo apunto de caer cuando.  
  
Que hace tan solita la chica más bella de esta escuela.-dijo Sirius Black, ayudo a que los libros no se le cayeran.  
  
Muy bien hasta que llegaste.-le dijo irónica la rubia, quitándole los libros.  
  
A donde vas corazón sin mi.-le dice con esa carita de niño abandonado, los alumnos comienzan a bajar y miran divertida la escena, Sirius pegado del brazo de Bella y esta queriéndolo estrangular.  
  
Déjame ir.-le dice muy enfadada.  
  
No hasta que me des un beso.-le responde picadamente, el moreno.  
  
¡¡¡¡Este loco!!! Jamás escúchame bien Sirius Black, antes de eso prefiero besar a Snape.-lo expreso molesta.  
  
Por que ¿no soy lindo?-le pregunta evadiendo el comentario.  
  
¡¡¡¡NO!!!-Le contesta, en eso Sirius se le queda viendo a Kar una guapa de 3 año, esta le guiña un ojo, las chicas molestas con la actitud de Bella.  
  
Bella ¿quieres que te ayude?-le pregunta Zack Brenan, un chico de primer años muy amigo de la joven, era de tez apiñonada, ojos marrones y de bella sonrisa, tenia un gran corazón, muy alto y flaco, enclenque, pero su buen corazon era lo bello de el.  
  
Claro Zack.-le responde la joven, mirando con odio a Sirius, toma a Zack del brazo haciéndolo enrojecer, este chico era muy tímido.-Adiós Black.-le saca la lengua.  
  
TU NO TE VAS, MI VIDA ESPERARME.-el joven ojiazul corre rápidamente, la alcanza.  
  
Déjanos pasar Black tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, a entregar estos libros.-grito la joven.  
  
No si antes que me des un beso.-le dice el joven.  
  
NO TE LO DARÉ, PIDESELO A KAR, QUE YA VI COMO LA MIRABAS.-dijo enojada la rubia.  
  
Ella es un amiga, además sabes de que mi consentida eres tu Bella, solo tu.-dijo con cara de cachorrito.  
  
Si como no eso le dices a todas.-le respondió.  
  
¡¡NO!! Además estas celosa, si mi Bella se puso celosa de Kar, no te me pongas mi vida, tu eres mi catedral ellas simplemente son capillitas.-Dijo Black.  
  
YO CELOSA DE TI, NO ME HAGAS REÍR.-dijo Bella, que ya se estaba poniendo roja de coraje.  
  
Si de mi, odias que otras tengan un poco de mi, pero es por tu culpa por que no te decides, el día en que me digas que te...te gusto...solo me dedicare a ti.-Dijo el joven Black.  
  
TU NO ME GUSTAS.-ya estaba muy enfadada, ese don Juan, ese tenorio, que se creía, ella no era como las demás, en eso le planta un beso.  
  
¡¡¡¡ERES UN MISERABLE BLACK CORRE MUY RÁPIDO, POR QUE TE MATO!!!-el chico corrió.  
  
PERO MERECE LA PENA POR TOCAR ESOS LABIOS TUYO MI VIDA.-y empezó la carrera maratónica, Bella perseguía a Sirius, el se había logrado esconder, vio a Malfoy caminando solo.  
  
Por que no me habrán esperado, tengo mucho sueño.-iba bostezando  
  
Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí...esto me huele a diversión...-dijo Sirius que se escondía detrás de la estatua de una bruja decapitada...Malfoy revisaba su horario de clases  
  
Hoy nos toca herbó logia, que flojera...y con Huffepuff esos soquetez, son tantos, cuantos Huffepuff se pueden ahogar en un vaso con agua, todos...ja, jajá que chiste tan bueno. , lastima de que no estuvieran las chicas y Severus, hoy si que me dormiré, le tendré que decirle a mi padre, que haga algo, esto enfada al futuro heredero y a su futura señora Malfoy.-dijo el rubio.  
  
Si que esta loco Malfoy, necesita cambiar de Loock el cabello rubio ha pasado de moda, piensa Sirius pero el morado no.-le cambia el cabello a morado.-Y la onda punk de los muggles esta pegando fuerte, que tal....grrrr...grrr listo.  
  
¿Qué demonios? Mi ropa, mi cabello.-decía anonadado Malfoy.  
  
Ja, ja, ja, te vez guapo Malfoy.-Sirius no podía contener la risa, una persona atrás  
  
Si muy guapo, pero que pasaría si alguien accidentalmente le digiera quien a sido ¿verdad que seria un lastima? Black.-dijo Bella  
  
No te atreverías.-le dijo en voz baja, toma a la joven del brazo  
  
O si claro que si, mira y ve.-dijo la chica, se paro....  
  
Anda ve, traiciona a nuestra casa. Yo nunca lo haría nunca los traicionaría, te quiero como una hermana, somos sangre y corazón.-dijo con solemnidad  
  
Ja, ja.-rió la chica, un rubio estaba muy atento a los ruidos.-Pégame, y no diré nada.  
  
¿QUEE? OYE ME BELLA.-reclamo Sirius, MUY MOLESTO.  
  
Nada me pagas o Malfoy se entera.-afirmo Bella, disfrutaba haciendo sufrir al cachorrito favorito.  
  
Con un beso como el de la sala común.-le guiñó el ojo.  
  
PEDAZO DE ANIMAL.-le repode Bella, haciendo que Malfoy se de cuenta de donde estaban, los pequeños Gryffindors.  
  
CORRE BLACK, ¡¡¡¡¡PERO MUY RÁPIDO!!!!!!-así comenzó la carrera.  
  
Mientras tanto en los corredores  
  
Muchas gracias, no se que haría si hubiera perdido este libro.-decía Júnior feliz, abrazaba el libro como si alguien se lo quisiera quitar y estaba dispuesto a defenderlo con uñas y dientes.  
  
No hay de que.-Este hombre de verdad que esta loco, tanto escándalo por un libro, pero.  
  
Júnior, ¿de que casa eres?-pregunto Karina.  
  
De ninguna, yo pertenezco a la escuela Yaminah Fontana escuela para señoriítos de Austria, el sábado jugamos contra Yukime Institud escuela para señoritas de Japón.-dijo.-Pero como le pedí a la directora que nos dejara venir antes a Vladimir y a mi, es que tenia que venir a ver a mi princesa ella estudia aquí.  
  
¿Juegan?-volvió a preguntar Karina, ella le hubiera gustado preguntar quien ¿era su princesa? Pero le pareció demasiado impertinente hacerlo.  
  
Si, ¿es el partido que están promocionado? verdad.-afirmo James con interés.  
  
Es correcto, yo juego la posición de buscador, nuestras escuelas siempre han estado enfrentadas, sus fundadora Yaminah y Yukime se odiaron a muerte desde que se conocieron, por su rivalidades en cuanto poderosas, ella dos eran las brujas mas poderosos de su época, Yukime se caracterizaba por su gran talento para sanar y su pociones, volar, mientras tanto Yaminah lo era para las artes obscuras y volar, por eso siempre estamos peleando nuestras escuelas.  
  
Se te olvido decir que somos la mejor escuela Herlo.-dijo Banshira una chica de largo pelo rosa, de tez muy blanca y ojos negros grisáceos.  
  
Norman ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Júnior.  
  
Nada solo viendo como ofendes a mi escuela, que es mejor que la tuya, dime ¿Dónde se encuentran tus amigos? Ya te han dejado solo.-expreso Banshira, venia acompañada de otras jóvenes.  
  
Aquí presentes Norman, todavía quedaron heridas por el ultimo partido verdad fue horrible como Júnior te gano.-expreso Vladimir Yvanova, Carmen ya no estaba con el.  
  
Pero a quien tenemos aquí, al Yvanova ¿Cómo esta tu ego? De que forma te bateo Leila fue horrible verdad ante toda la escuela, no yo me moriría de la vergüenza si fuera tu que horror y por una sangre impura.-dijo Banshira  
  
Mejor si vieras que pronto olvide eso, pero tú con esa memoria de elefante viejo nada se te puede olvidar.-le dijo Vladimir.-Y de vieja amargada.  
  
Que bueno, por que nos distes bastante pena.-hizo un pucherito, Banshira.  
  
No sabia que me apreciaras tanto Norman.-expreso irónico Vladimir.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BLACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se oyó una voz que gritaba, de mujer.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE MATARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se escuchó otra voz decir, tres personas se veían corriendo, eran Sirius encabezado, seguido de Bella y Malfoy.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡CORRE SIRIUS!!!!! ¡¡¡CORRE AMIGO!!!-empezó a gritar James, el pobre Sirius iba como alma que se lo lleva el diablo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡BLACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK PAAAAGGARRRRRRRASSSSSSS!!- gritaba Malfoy, que llevaba el cabello de color morado, y la túnica toda rasgada.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡BLACK REGRESA PARA MATARTE!!!!!-gritaba Bella que estaba enojada por que Sirius le había robado un beso, enfrente de toda la escuela.  
  
¡¡¡¡FIGG NO TE METAS EN ESTO QUE YO LO MATO!!!!-grito Lucius, que parecía un maniático.  
  
¡¡¡NO MALFOY, BLACK ES MÍO!!!-Bella, estaba que trinaba de coraje.  
  
Julieta y chicas quieren divertirse.-le sugiero Banshira con barita en mano.  
  
Si amiga que propones.-afirmo Julieta, ya había adivinado el pensamiento de su amiga.  
  
Pegasus.-susurro Banshira, en ese instante.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡HAYYY!!!!-Bella estaba siendo atraída hacia Lucius.- ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME MALFOY!!  
  
¡¡¡¡NI QUIEN TE QUIERA TOCAR!!!-no se podían separar, parecían que estaban unidos por cadenas.  
  
Nos falta el moreno.-dijo Julieta.  
  
Claro....pegasus....-apunto su varita al moreno...-listo  
  
¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!-gritaba Sirius, estaba condenado a morir Lucius y Bella estaban discutiendo acaloradamente.  
  
Venganza.-murmuraron los dos.  
  
¡¡¡¡BANSHIRA DESPÉGALOS!!!-grito Júnior.  
  
Yo no hice nada.-esa carita de niña buena que no le quedaba, era un demonio.-Ellos solo se pegaron.  
  
Si como no Norman.-dijo sarcástico Vladimir.  
  
Miren yo no hice nada, y si no me creen ese es su problema.-se disponía a irse cuando.  
  
Te reto Norman.-dijo James, la detiene.  
  
Enano me ¿quieres retarme a mí? No se ve que no sabes quien soy yo.-se burlo Banshira, todas la demás hicieron lo mismo.  
  
No soy enano, pero te reto si te gano despegaras a mis amigos.-dijo con mucha firmeza y a Malfoy.-replico James.  
  
¿Y si pierdes?-pregunto Julieta, mientras Banshira...susar....  
  
Haré lo que me pidan.-afirmo James.  
  
Bien....te veo al rato, adiós chicos.-se despide de Sirius, Lucius y Bella.-Diviértanse mucho, y espero que en verdad lo hagan.  
  
Eres una.....-Vladimir...-varias chicas comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente, lo señalaban  
  
Súbete los pantalones.-dijo Júnior burlón.  
  
En la dirección:  
  
Director nos han informado que el equipo de Fotana llega pasado mañana por la noche.-expreso Marry jefa de la casa Gryffindor.  
  
Muy bien Marry, es interesante que nuestros alumnos vean un partido del campeonato Inter.-escolar así verán que el nivel de juego es mas competitivo, espero que les sirva de gran experiencia, ya que el próximo año nosotros también competiremos.-expreso Dippet.  
  
Xandre Júnior Herlo ¿todavía no ha llegado? Con su otro compañero Vladimir Yvannova, la directora me aviso que llegarían hoy por la mañana.-dijo el director, algo preocupado.  
  
No.-afirmo pensativa Marry, tocaron la puerta.  
  
Adelante.-expreso el Director.- o Tom que gusto verte, nos podrías ayudar  
  
Encantado.-respondió el joven.  
  
Caminaba con Era rumbo a Trasformaciones cuando...  
  
Era...ven por favor.-la llamaba Tom  
  
Vamonos Lily...-le respondió Era.  
  
Te amo Era, te amo, nunca a nadie ame mas como a ti.-le decía con el corazón en la mano.  
  
Mentiroso.-le dijo con desprecio Era.  
  
Me voy Era tienes que hablar con Tom.-le dije, lo veía mal, el la amaba., el me había pedido ayuda...  
  
No.-respondió muy molesta, quería irse rápido...  
  
Gracias Lily.-me agradeció Tom, yo me fui, camine y me encontré con mi amiga Catalina...los tenia que dejar solos, empezaron a platicar.  
  
De ¿Qué quieres hablar? De cómo Miranda es mejor que yo, o como los dos se burlaban a mis espaldas.-dijo Era muy lastimada.-Tom estoy harta de competir con otras por tu amor, éramos felices siendo amigos, solo amigos, nuestra amistad se arruino  
  
Fui un tonto, a la única persona que siempre he querido eres tu Era, termine hace un año con ella, no duermo, no como, solo puedo pensar en ti, en lo estupido que he sido, tenia todo y lo perdí por nada, por nada.-expreso Tom.-Y nuestra amistad se hizo mas fuerte y mas rica.  
  
No tienes una idea del daño que me causaste Tom.- le respondió secamente.  
  
No lo se, pero solo se que siempre serás mi único amor, la persona que es capaz de alegrar mi días tristes solo con un te amo.-le dijo Tom  
  
Tom ya no estoy tan segura de lo que siento por ti.-le dice Era.-Remus ha llegado a mi corazón el de verdad me ha hecho sentirme especial...siempre preocupándose por mi, animándome...  
  
Yo se que lo que viste te dolió bastante, pero déjame demostrarte que te amo, volvamos a ser amigos, solo amigos.-le dijo Tom  
  
Solo amigos....-el la abraza fuertemente.-Tom me has vuelto a confundir mis sentimientos...  
  
Te acompaño a tu clase.-expreso Tom  
  
No te molestes, tendrás que ir a tus clases.-le dice la joven.  
  
Tengo hora libre, el profesor Duccan esta en la enfermería parece que la comida le cayo muy mal.-estaba muy alegre tenia otra oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.  
  
Esta bien, vamonos.-le quita la mochila, y se la carga al hombro.  
  
Yo puedo con la mochila, regrésamela.-le dice Era.  
  
Ya se que puedes, pero eres mi amiga y los amigos se ayudan.-le dijo con dulzura.- Oye que hay de cierto de un tonto rumor de que eres amiga de unos de Gryffindor.  
  
No es rumor lo soy.-dijo molesta Era.  
  
De Black, Potter, Lupin y la colilla, estas bromeando ¿verdad?-dijo Tom  
  
No, es verdad ¿Por qué?-pregunto al joven más molesta.  
  
Por que ellos nos odian Era, sobre todo a ti, como saben que a Lupin le gustas, ellos no te quieren para el, solo para mostrarte como un trofeo.-le afirmo Tom  
  
Pues no se notan me tratan muy bien, además ellos me ayudaron con los problemas que tenia, mientras tu ya sabes.-dijo mordazmente Era.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA DE NORMAN!!!!!-gritaba enojado Júnior.  
  
Calmate Júnior no le des el gusto que te ve mal...-decía un no menos enojado Vladimir, por la humillación que le había hecho pasar enfrente de todas esa bellas chicas.  
  
James yo competiré por ti con esa...gata de Norman, me las pagara.-murmuro furioso Júnior.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Nosotros la mataremos!!!!-gritaron Bella, Lucius y Sirius, que por mas que se jalaban, no podían los tres se odiaban a muerte, era un suplicio estar juntos.  
  
Merlín que hice para merecer este castigo.-decía la quejumbrosa Bella, golpeo a Sirius que se estaba durmiendo en su hombro, y le estaba picando los ojos, con su varita.  
  
Oye no seas mala, y nos deberíamos de unir para deshacernos de ese.-señalo a Malfoy que estaba recordando todo el árbol genealógico a Black.  
  
¡¡¡¡LILY AYÚDAME!!!-grito Lucius, al borde de la desesperación.  
  
Evans no esta cerca.-dijo despectivo Sirius, estaba planeado algo maquiavélico, se vengaría de Malfoy,  
  
No Black y dime quien esa que viene con Catalina.-Bella señalo a dos jóvenes que venia asía ellos, Lily venia muy entretenida en la platica, con la joven prefecta de Ravenclan una chica regordeta, pero muy fácil de tratar  
  
Hay Lily que hago ¿salgo con Jhos o no?-preguntaba la joven.  
  
Deberías Catalina, Jhos es un chico muy lindo y sobretodo de quiere mucho.-le decía lo tiene que intentar ellos dos se quieren lo he notado en su mirada siempre he tenido una especie de sexto sentido para los problemas del amor.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡LILY!!!-grito Malfoy mas fuerte.  
  
Lucius... ¿Qué haces?-no podía contener la risa, los tres juntos...y Lucius vestido así.- Ja, ja, ja, ja, Lucius...ja, ja, ja  
  
¡¡¡LILY!!!! MALA.-comenzó a gritar, en eso Sirius le da un coscorrón.  
  
Se macho.-le dice enojado Black.  
  
¡¡¡¡Lo soy!!!-afirma enojado Malfoy, le habían herido su orgullo.  
  
Ya calmence chicas o se romperán su medias.-dijo Bella burlona, y les da un coscorrón a cada uno.  
  
La matamos.-sugirió Malfoy-  
  
Si.-acepto.  
  
Chicos, no estarán pensando.-Bella sentía que el mundo se le venia encima...-Chicos.  
  
Las chicas de la escuela Yukime:  
  
No me puedo contener la risa.-expreso Julieta, que se encontraban afuera del despacho del director.  
  
Ni yo, me divertiré con el enano es muy simpático, y guapo lastima de la edad que tiene.-dijo con desdén Banshira, que estaba sentada sobre su baúl.  
  
A mi me gusto al que uniste, además que de malo tienen están chiquitos solo tengo 13 años, cuantos puede tener ¿11? A mi me importa poco la edad.-expreso Julieta, bastante animada.  
  
Esta bien, el enano me hará más agradable nuestra estadía en esta escuela, ya vez tenía razón la directora que ellos se vendrían antes de lo planeado, para tener mas ventaja contra nosotras.-dijo Banshira.  
  
Que bueno que nos venimos.-hablo por primera vez Lucrecia Malcom.  
  
Lucrecia estas bien, has hablado.-victoreo Banshira.  
  
Tú sabes que no me gusta estar hablando todo el tiempo como pericos.-reprocho Lucrecia, una bella joven de 12 años de pelo negro azabache, ojos grises.  
  
Déjenla en paz, tenemos que ganar por el honor de nuestra escuela, ellos no han ganado 7 partidos seguidos.-dijo la capitana del equipo Augusta Becker de 15 años, una joven de aspecto descuidado, tenia pecas, usaba lentes en forma de rectángulo, despeinada y el uniforme muy flojo, que era de color azul, falda y chaleco, con el escudo de la escuela que consistía en uno oso rodeado de varitas.  
  
Por favor déjanos divertirnos un rato Jus.-expreso Julieta.  
  
Esta bien.-le respondió a todas, que la miraban con cara suplicante.  
  
Bueno que harán...-le expreso Augusta.  
  
De todo un poco, en una semana llegan los de Fontana.-expreso Lucrecia.  
  
Lucrecia eres maligna.-afirmo Banshira.  
  
Aprendo de las maestras, bueno que tal si para empezar les ponemos unos bichitos inofensivos en sus camitas.-Lucrecia.-Y luego les escondemos sus escobas, los acosamos con mosquitos de vomitado.  
  
¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto Julieta.  
  
Babosas carnívoras, serpientes del amazonas, cosas así por el estilo a las traigo en mi maleta.-expreso Lucrecia sin darle importancia.  
  
Perfecto.-afirmaron todas.  
  
Nos toco hospedarnos con los Ravenclam, me lo dijo la profesora Katrina.-dijo Augusta.-Vayamos a conocer nuestras habitaciones y depuse a lo de tu reto Banshira.  
  
Si.-dijeron todas.  
  
Varios jóvenes estaban caminado rumbo a al gran comedor....  
  
¡¡¡¡YA ESTOY CANSADA!!!-grito Bella, caminaban los tres muy pegados, atados del brazo cada uno.  
  
Cállate.-le dijo molesto Malfoy.  
  
No le hables a si a Bella, cállate tu.-lo reto Malfoy, por décima cuarta vez se iban a pelear  
  
Me duele mi cabeza.-se quejo Bella.  
  
¿Quién les hizo esto?-les pregunte  
  
Una maldita, Lily ni se te ocurra dejarme solo, por lo que mas quiera no se de que son capaces de hacer estos.-me dijo Lucius, que se fue conmigo arrastrando a Bella y Sirius con el.  
  
Por a horita nada, pero después.-dijo Black, lo miro con odio.  
  
Lily hermanita.-lo mira con ojos de serpiente domada.-no me dejeses...  
  
No lo haré Lucius, pero estas seguro que ellos no te lo hicieron.-le sugerí.  
  
Buenas tardes señores ¿Qué no piensan entrar a sus clases?-pregunta Jean Pieer, el profesor de adivinación, de piel apiñonada y muy alto, siempre se le veía cansado y sin vida.  
  
Si profesor.-le respondo, me pone nerviosa este profesor, siempre me observa y dice que tenga cuidado...  
  
Señorita Figg.-le expresa el profesor.-Tenga cuidado con los rubios y morenos le pueden causar muchos problemas, este día no se hubiera levantado de la cama, bueno me retiro.  
  
Si profesor.-le responde Bella, espero a que se fuera.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡HASTA HORA ME LO DICE!!!!!  
  
Tengo ganas de ir al baño.-expreso Sirius a Malfoy.  
  
Si que bien.-dijo irónico el rubio.-Vamos por que yo también...pero como le haremos con ella.  
  
Bella, vamos a ir al servicio de hombre.-le dijo el moreno.  
  
A si, esta bien.-Bella.-¡¡¡¡¡¡HAY!!!!! NO SEAN BRUTOS A ¡¡¡¡DONDE ME LLEVAN!!!  
  
Al baño de hombre.-respondió el rubio molesto.  
  
No, no, señor yo no voy a ir.-la rubia se afianzaba de una estatua, era una escena cómica, la jalaron entre los dos.  
  
Vas.-y se la llevaron, la pobre llevaba cara horrorizada.  
  
Bella.-solo alcancé a decir, me detuvo Potter y otro joven.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡SALVAJES!!!!-Iba gritando, se sonrojo al entrar se encontraba su amigo Zack Heger.  
  
Be...l...l...a.-tartamudeaba el joven, el era muy alto, flaco, de piel morena, tiernos ojos negros, un chico bastante tímido y reservado, muy pocas personas lo encontrarían atractivo su forma de ser y vestirse.  
  
Hola...Zack...-por dios Zack pensara que soy una pervertida, a huy este bruto de Black.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí Bella?-le pregunta sonrojándose.  
  
Nada, acompaño a unos amigos.-Wua que respuesta tan brillante Bella.  
  
Ah, oye...-estas en frente de la chica que te gusta, y no puedes decir nada brillante, Zack...invítala a salir, dile lo bella que es...di ALGO.  
  
Ya ACABARON.-les grito Bella, estaba muerta de la pena.  
  
Bella no te gustaría que fuéramos a.-anda hombre de dios dile, que es lo peor que te puede decir que no, si no haces un esfuerzo ella saldrá con Black y tu no puedes competir contra el, el es mil veces mejor que tu, guapo rico, sangre limpia, y tu que eres un muggle, feo, sin amigos.  
  
Mi vida.-sonríe picaramente Black.-Ya casi termina nuestra padrino de bodas.-se percata de que hay estaba Zack.-es insípido, por que no tiene personalidad propia como yo, es que nadie me puede igualar, si guapo, un momento quien hablo, fui yo tu conciencia (la conciencia de Sirius soy yo ), ¿tengo? Si aunque usted no lo crea.-Hola Zack  
  
Hola Sirius.-ya vez por tu cobardía.  
  
Ya nos podemos ir.-dijo un malhumorado Malfoy.  
  
Si, nos vemos Zack.-le dice Bella.-Es tan lindo Zack, un gran amigo.  
  
Adiós Bella.-se la llevan esos dos se llevan a su estrella, por que era tan cobarde se repetía una y otra vez, tendría quejar atrás eso y ser mas fuerte.  
  
¡¡¡¡Que groseros son!!!!-le gritaba Bella muy molesta.  
  
Nosotros para nada.-dijeron ambos, y se echaron a reír.  
  
Viste como se quedo ese pobre diablo de Zack.-le dijo Sirius a Lucius, ambos estaban que se partían de la risa.  
  
Fin del capitulo 16  
  
Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo, que le ha parecido espero que les guste, no había podido actualizar por que estaba en exámenes, pero les prometo que ahora lo haré mas seguido.  
  
Gracias por leer, el fic.  
  
Se despide Maiza Herlo  
  
Administradora de las Lupinas  
  
Miembro de la orden Sirusiana  
  
Sacerdotisa Druida  
  
Jefa del club de fans de Abner Vanclaster  
  
Hermana perdida de Angie  
  
Madre de Anvi Snape  
  
Miembro oficial de la Liga Anti-Chang  
  
Algún día con más títulos 


	17. CAPITULO 17: LA VENGANZA

CAPITULO 17: EL PRIMER BESO DE JAMES

La noche era ya dueña de la escuela, los jóvenes seguían buscando a sus amigos, cuando:

Por fin los encontramos.-les dije, veo que ninguno de los tres a matado a ninguno.

Hermano no te han matado.-dijo James, alegrándose muchísimo.

Sin James salúdame a ti también.-expreso Bella enojada…

Mi rubia adorada, ¿Cómo esta-dijo James divertido, era gracioso verlos juntos ninguno se soportaba..¿o si? (Maiza O.O)

Bien…James.-dijo Bella mientras se sentaba los tres.

Hermano no sabes lo que he vivido.-expreso Sirius

Lo comprendo, pero calma todo terminara.-expreso James dandole unas palmada en la espalda.

Pelirroja, por que corres tan rápido.-se quejo Vladimir, que me había estado tratando de ¿cortejar? Ese tipo si que es un chicle, se me cuelga del brazo.

¡¡¡DEJA A LIL! Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi hermana, MISERABLE GUSANO INFELIZ.-grito Lucius.

Malfoy.-todos quedaron sorprendidos.

¡¡¡¡QUE! ¡¡¡ESE MISERABLE NO TIENE DERECHO DE TOCAR A MI HERMANA! Y NO ME MIREN ASÍ.-le reprocho Lucius.

Por única vez Malfoy estoy de acuerdo contigo.-afirmo James.-Que confiancitas son esas, si te portas mal Vladimir te voy acusar con Carmen y es muy celosa.-se burlo James.

¿Andas con Carmen-pregunte sorprendida.

¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO-afirmo Vladimir, Júnior se veía muy divertido de la situación de su amigo.

Júnior ayúdame, dile a la pelirroja que yo no salgo con Carmen que solo es mi amiga.-trataba de justificarse Vladimir.- Yo…

¿Xandre Júnior-pregunto Lucius, sabia algo de el…

Si soy yo, nos conocemos.-expreso Júnior.

Nos conocimos en la fiesta del ministerio del mes de julio, soy Lucius Malfoy.-expreso Lucius

Como ya digites antes Xandre Júnior, pero me gusta que solo me digan Júnior, tengo 13 años y estudio en la Escuela Yaminah Fontana escuela para señoriítos.-dijo con mucha solemnidad.

Lucius Malfoy, tengo 11 años y estudio en esta escuela en la casa Slytherin.-dijo Lucius.

_Mientras tanto una impresionante construcción modernista, al sur de Italia, de color blanco y negro, sobresalía la estatua de una mujer, de pelo corto y bellos ojos, sobresalía en la entra "INTERNADO PARA SEÑORIÍTOS FONTANA" un inmenso lago de color verde se veían, pequeñas canoas._

Los matare.-murmuraba un joven de pelo rubio casi blanco, ojos color verde aceituna, que remaba con bastante fuerza, al lado de otros 4 jóvenes,

Nos vamos a Howgarts, las de Fontana ya están aya, nos quieren tender una trampa.-grito un pequeño muchacho corpulento desde la orilla.

Será divertido ganarles, de nada les Valdrá prepararnos nada.-dijo Itan Krum el capitán del equipo un chico de 17 años, de ceja poblada y caminar desgarbado, hermano de Justin el chico pecoso.

Ya no esta Ros tu favorita ¿verdad Itan-dijo pícaro Justin, el chico pecoso, de pelo color zanahoria.

Dejen de hablar de mujeres, que no tienen otra cosa en la cabeza.-dijo molesto Andrew Hooper cazador, del equipo.

Miren al bebe.-le da unos golpecitos en la cabeza en señal paternal.-Cuando seas grande te enamoraras, y vendrás con tu papi Itan además a mi nunca me gusto Ros, solo salimos un par de veces, ahora la capitán es Agustina y esta del nabo.

Cierto.-afirmaron todos.

¡¡¡PONGASE A TRABAJAR! PARECEN NIÑAS.-gritaba su entrenadora.-ELLAS TRABAJAN MAS DURO QUE USTEDES HIJOS DE PAPI, 15 VUELTAS MAS Y SIN RENEGAR QUE SERÁN OTRAS 20 MAS.

SI SEÑORA.-gritaron los jóvenes, como si estuvieran enfrente de una general.

Ella nos trata como bestias de carga.-dijo Itan, que se veía muy quemado por el sol, al igual que sus compañeros, las pecas de su hermano habían empeorado.

Si, somos seres humanos no bestias, me duelen mis brazos, entrenamos desde la 5 de la tarde hasta las 11 de la noche.-dijo Justin Krum , y tenían que terminar la tarea entes de la 5 cinco sino eran castigados, con el doble de deberes.

Pero gracias a nuestro duro entrenamiento les hemos podido ganar siempre a todos, deberían de agradecerle a la profesora Gresman que se preocupe tanto por nosotros, o dime Itan no tienes una vacante en el equipo de Bulgaria por que la profesora te ha recomendado, y tu Justin no fuiste aceptado en la Universidad Superior de Ptolomeo por que ella con sus influencias ayudo a tu ingreso, son unos malagradecidos.-dijo Andrew, el apreciaba mucho a su director y entrenadora Nadin Azimut.

No estarás enamorado de ella.-sugirió Itan.

No.-se sonrojo, y se puso a remar más fuerte, todos se empezaron a burlar y comenzaron

¡¡¡SI ESTAS ANDREW!

¡¡¡¡ANDREW ESTA ENAMORADO DE LA PROFESORA-Gritaron los 7 en coro., el pobre estaba más rojo que nunca.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡40 VUELTAS MÁS! Y DEJEN DE MOLESTAR AL SEÑOR HOOPER.-Grito Nadin Gresman.

En Howgarts:

Hola, hasta que nos encontramos de nuevo enano y compañía.-expreso Banshira que lucia una falda muy corta en color blanco y un suéter color ámbar, las demás chicas, también venida guapas, dos eran gorditas, pero muy simpáticas Gisela y Tania, Kioco, Hitomi una rubia canosa de lindos ojos rasgados, Julieta la comentarista oficial, masajista, y consejera privada, y jefa de las porristas, la menos arreglada era Augusta, que ni si quiera se había peinado y conversaba el uniforme de la escuela, ella siempre decía que los hombres solo pensaban en sexo, no importando la edad.

Hola Norman.-saludo Júnior.

Ya estas mas tranquilo, amor.-rió Banshira, la suave brisa entraba por el corredor.

Claro mi vida, buenas tardes Augusta.-saludo Júnior, con mucho gusto y alegría siempre se había llevado muy bien con la joven, casi como con su princesa.

Buenas tardes Júnior, me da gusto encontrarte me permitirías unas palabras contigo.-dice Augusta.

Augusta.-dice molesta Banshira.-no importa a lo que vine, jugaremos, el que atrape primero la snichs gana, tan fácil y sencillo, ¿alguna duda?

Si, a poco ya trapas la snichs.-dijo burlón Vladimir.

Si, y tu ya sabes utilizar el bat.-le contesto Banshira, las chicas rieron.

Nos fuimos todos al campo de quidditch, he aquí una pregunta ¿Cómo jugara ella con esa falda? Todavía no nos alcanzan Júnior y Augusta…un momento tenia que ir por Severus, todavía no estaba muy bien lo que le hizo Matilde…

Nos vemos tengo que ir por Severus.-ya me quería ir, ese tipo me asusta…aunque me moría de curiosidad como jugaba Potter, siempre se pavoneaba por la escuela de que el era el mejor sobre la escoba y siempre despenándose…me enferma por Lucius….tenia que regresar rápido.

Lily.-dijo Severus, venia con Era y Tom, Era lucia una cara de enfado y Tom de una felicidad impresionante.

Severus.-corrí abrazarlo, el me libraría de Vladimir.

Lily te estuvimos esperando… ¿Quién es ese-pregunto molesto el pelinegro.

Soy Vladimir Yvanova el novio de la pelirroja y ¿tu-expreso Vladimir.

O.O que dices.-expreso Severus.

No es cierto, tu y yo no somos nada, Sev no le creas, Era, Tom.-ese tipo estaba loco apenas lo conocía y era capaz de decir eso, enfrente de ellos.

Pobre Vladimir, esta vez es la numero.-se quedo pensado Julieta.

15.-expreso Lucrecia.

Correcto Lucrecia, te has ganado una cena en el "Kito" con todo pagado.-expreso Julieta, todas rieron.

Encantada de cenar en ese lugar tan caro, déjame jugar yo contra el de anteojos, necesito ejercicio.-dijo Lucrecia.-En 10 minutos atrapo la snichs

¿Quieres jugar contra el-preguntaron todas, muy sorprendidas, del lo que deseaba hacer la joven.

Si por que no, además me aburro de ustedes son siempre las que se divierten.-expreso Lucrecia Malcom.

Esta bien Lucrecia, hey tu…traes la escoba.-dijo Julieta, con divertida mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Sirius, Bella lo golpeo y Lucius rió irónico.

E…-o no, no conseguí escoba.

Accio escoba.-se oyó convocar una voz.-Aquí tienes Potter, como se puede olvidar la escoba.

Verdad.-expreso James.-Tom me ayudo ¿Por qué? Ya veo por ella…por Era…

Tom poso su brazo sobre Era, la joven se ruborizo, James deseo tener una daga y clavarse en el corazón, le estaba robando el amor a su amigo…o ella lo deseaba, ella podría estarlos engañarlos ¿Cuál seria la verdad?

Vamos cuatro ojos.-lo reto Lucrecia que ya estaba en el aire.-O que me temes, yo pensé que los Gryffindor eran valientes pero por lo que veo eres una vergüenza, Julieta me aburre.

¡¡¡VAS A VER QUE HACE ESTE CUATRO OJOS-le grito James, nadie lo retaba el era el grandioso James Potter y nadie lo retaba sin pagarlo, el aire había aumentado considerablemente, James estaba furioso, esa chica era demasiado arrogante, pagaría cara su osadía.

1, 2, 3.-se soltó la snich, la pequeña pelotita desapareció rápidamente, era buscada, Lucrecia se quedo estática solo observaba mientras James la buscaba con gran ahínco.

¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS JAMES TU PUEDES-gritaban Bella y Sirius.

¡¡¡¡¡SI CHICO DE ANTEOJOS-grito Julieta y le dirigió una picara sonrisa a Sirius,

¡¡¡¡JULIETA-reprocharon todas.

¿Qué? Además sabemos que Lucrecia le ganara sin problemas, tenemos que darle ánimos al chico para que no se sienta tan mal.-expreso Julieta.

Lucrecia seguía estática, no se movía de su lugar, mientras James ya se empezaba a desesperar, todos estábamos expectantes…James surcaba los cielos con gran destreza y elegancia.

La vieja técnica de Lucrecia.-susurraba Banshira.

Si, me encanta esa técnica recuerdo el partido contra las de Salem, la pobre de Alyssa casi le da el infarto, siendo el primer partido contra ellas, del año pasado donde jugaba por primera vez Lucrecia, Banshira había enfermado, ella estaba jugando en su lugar.-dijo Burlona Tania.

¿Cuánto tiempo le dan-pregunto Gisela

15 minutos, apuesto 35 galeones y 7 postes de Fransua Gty.-dijo Kioko.

Nosotras dos 20 minutos por que la hará de emoción, tus 35 galeones y un par de boletos para el concierto de mi Fransua.-expreso Gisela.

Nosotros no creemos eso.-dijeron Black y Figg.

¿Apuestan-expreso Julieta.

100 galeones a que Potter se cae de la escoba.-expreso Severus, muy seguro de lo que decía.

¡¡¡¡Snape-replicaron, Bella, Sirius.

Esta vez tiene que ganar Potter, aunque suena interesante verlo humillado, y derrotado, pensemos, librarme de ustedes o ver a Potter mordiendo el polvo y soportarlos, es una muy difícil decisión.-expresaba Lucius.

No deberían apostar a su amigo.-Kioko, la rubia canosa, sonrió divertida.

¿Quién apuesta lo contrario? Todas sabemos como acabara esto ganara nuestra Lucrecia. -Tania.

Nadie.-dijeron todas a una misma voz.

Tu pelirroja QUE APUESTAS anda Lucrecia no perderá, y las mujeres nos tenemos que apoyar entre nostras.-me señalo la otra.

Yo…-que hago.

Ella apuesta conmigo.-expreso Severus, me puso un brazo en el hombro.

Pelirroja me engañas con el, nunca lo podré creer tu y yo ;; éramos muy felices cumpliríamos nuestro primer año, pero me cambiantes por ese, que además es mas feo que yo.-decía Vladimir.

No seas dramático Vladimir, los pobres todavía no te conocen y ya estas dando esa imagen no, no, me presento soy Banshira Norman Janetzy tengo 13 años y estudio en el internado para señoritas Yukime Institud, mucho gusto.-me tendió la mano la joven.

Lilian Evans, de la casa Gryffindor, mucho gusto.-le dije.

Mi nombre es Kioko.-se presento una rubia canosa, muy linda.

El de nostras dos es Tania Y Gisela, esperamos que podamos ser buenas amigas.-se presentaron dos simpáticas chicas, era gemelas.

Julieta Mustafak, es mi nombre encantada de conocerte Lilian.-expreso la chica.

Hitomi espero que nos complazcas con tu presencia alguna vez en nuestra escuela.-me dijo cordialmente inclino su cuerpo, era muy bella.

Muchas gracias Hitomi, Gisela, Tania, Banshira, Julieta.-todas ellas era muy amables y bonitas, las mas simpáticas eran Tania y Gisela, un poco rellenitas, pero siempre con una sonrisa.

De nada gracias a ti Lilian.-dijeron las 5 en coro, muy ordenas se inclinaron al mismo tiempo.

Quien no las conozca que las compre ¬¬.-expreso Vladimir.

Cállate insecto, o quieres que les cuente a todas y todos los presentes de quien estabas enamorado, hace 2 años.-respondió Julieta.

No se te ocurra Julieta.-le recrimino Vladimir.

Lucrecia se movió, a una velocidad impresionante, el aire le golpeaba fuertemente la cara, pero ella seguía.

¡¡¡JAMES-grito Bella, James la seguía buscando, con el grito se dio cuenta de que su contrincante se movía, pero el no la siguió si no que continuaba su búsqueda.

En el corredor

Júnior ¿crees que soy fea? Dime la verdad te considero mi amigo, casi un hermano y solo en ti puedo confiar.-expreso Augusta.-Las chicas siempre me dicen que cambie, que me vería mas bella, con esto, con otros, pero no me siento a gusto…

No eres muy hermosa, la belleza interior cuenta más que la física, esa se acaba con el paso de los años, pero la del interior nunca.-le da un fuerte abrazo.

Como me gustaría que fueras mi hermano.-le dijo.

Somos lo mejores amigos, hermanos, siempre estaré para ayudarte.-le dijo Júnior.

Eres un chico estupendo.-le sonrió.

¡¡¡¡¡AUGUSTA PARECE QUE LUCRECIA YA ATRAPO LA SNICHS-grito Kioko emocionada.

Lo sabía, Ella nunca pierde nada.-respondió Augusta, llena de felicidad, Lucrecia era una de las mejores jugadoras que conocía, se convirtió en golpeadora, por que el puesto de buscadora ya estaba ocupado por Banshira.

Tan segura estas de tu equipo.-pregunto Júnior.

Claro, ella será la capitana cuando me vaya.-expreso Augusta.

Yo pensé que seria Banshira.-dijo Júnior, lo sintió por la joven, ella si que amaba este juego, había aprendido a valorarla como rival en tampoco tiempo, era excelente, siempre le causaba problemas para ganar.

Todos piensan lo mismo, pero Lucrecia es más centrada, y pienso que llevara el equipo a la victoria, lo mismo haría Banshira, pero necesita madurar más, quien sabe en un futuro cambie de decisión.-expreso Augusta.

¡¡¡¡¡NO LA PELOTA OTRA VEZ SE PERDIÓ-expreso enojada Kioko.-DATE PRISA LUCRECIA, YA TENGO HAMBRE.

ES CIERTO, APURARTE.-gritaron las gemelas.

James empezó a volar en sentido contrario, la codiciada pelota, se encontraba por debajo de las gradas, de pronto, se topo frente a frente con Lucrecia, ambos eran muy hábiles.

¿Qué se siente perder-pregunto Lucrecia.

Eso mismo te iba preguntar, por que yo seré quien ganara.-expreso James, que agudizaba los sentidos, estaban volando muy cercas del piso.

Tan seguro estas.-sugirió Lucrecia, mientas daban la vuelta.

Si y ¿tu-la reto James, pagaría cara su insolencia, nadie lo retaba.

También, cuidado.-dieron otra peligrosa vuelta, ambos deseaban ganar, ella por diversión y el para ayudar a sus amigos, claro a los dos por que si fuera Malfoy solo, je, je, je.

Ambos se estaban divirtiendo, aunque lo negaran, la pequeña pelota se volvió a elevar, estaban tan inalcanzables, ambos tendrían que subir rápidamente y con mucho….

James esta apunto de atraparla.-expreso Era, muy alegre, ese chico le caía muy bien, además el era amigo de se sonrojo, de Remus, ¿Dónde estará Remus? Se preguntaba la joven, estaba muy preocupada por el otro día lo había visto muy cansado, y con muy poca energía.

Ambos subían, iban muy pegados, a la misma velocidad, muy junto, estaba de infarto, James o Lucrecia, cualquiera de los dos podría ganar, el aire los golpeaban, se sentía la adrenalina.

Es un buen jugador, pero no más que tu Era.-dijo Tom, molesto por el suspiro de Era, que la aprisiono más entre sus brazos, como si ella se quisiera escapar e irse con Potter.

Una mano se vio en posesión de la pequeña bola…y el descenso fue impresionante, ambos cayeron empicados…

¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMES LA ATRAPO-grito Bella.

¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO FUE LUCRECIA-replico Kioko.

¡¡¡HAN SIDO LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO-expreso Julieta.

Tienes razón fueron ambos.-expreso Tom, que observo muy atento la situación, Potter esa bueno, pero ningún otro hombre merecía que su princesa.

¡¡¡¡JAMES FELICIDADES-corrió a felicitarlo los cuatros, Era, Bella, Sirius, y Malfoy en contra de su voluntad

Potter es bueno…-exprese, en verdad me había impresionado era un excelente jugador…

Es un gran cumplido de parte tuya yo solo diría que tubo suerte sus contrincante era mas hábil que el, pero se descuido y Potter lo aprovecho.-expreso Severus que estaba muy molesto, por mi cometario

¡¡¡GANO LUCRECIA-grito Kioko, estaba muy enojada, nadie humillaría a su amiga, las demás estaban igual.

Gano James, te felicito eres un gran rival.-expreso Lucrecia que se veía muy feliz a pesar de su derrota.

Si ¡¡¡¡JAMES GANO-gritaban emocionados los 4.

¡¡¡POR FIN ME LIBRE DE ESTOS LIL, SEVERUS ERA-grita Malfoy, el semblante le había cambiado-

No ganamos ambos.-le sonrió James, a Lucrecia.

¡¡¡CÁLLATE POTTER GANASTE Y PUNTO! JANETZ LIBÉRANOS.-expreso Malfoy y por la cara que puso seria capaz de estrangular a James si se atrevía a decir lo contrario.

¡¡¡LA QUE GANO FUE LUCRECIA GÜERO DESABRIDO! ANDA MUJER DILO TU GANASTE NO LE TIENES QUE DARÁ EL TRIUNFO A ESE, TU FUIESTES MEJOR QUE EL.-gritaba desesperada Kioko.

Fue el chico yo perdí.-afirmo la joven, ella de verdad había disfrutado el partido, se sintió muy satisfecha.

LUCRECIA.-dijeron todas.

Empatamos.-afirmo James.

No ganaste.-y le planta un beso en los labios.

James, chicos.-llega Remus muy débil en compañía de Arthur Weasly un chico de 4to curso.-James…

Que adelantados están ahora los jóvenes.-rió Arthur viendo la escena, las caras de los jóvenes y las jovencitas.

En otro lugar…extraño lúgubre…sin vida, solo pequeñas luces se encendían, había bastantes personas, una molesta en exceso, y muy soberbia.

Tenemos que poseerla nosotros, no ese idiota, mas de 15 generaciones y no la han utilizado.-dijo la voz, caminaban por un inmenso corredor oscuro, 7 personas

La poseeremos, todo esta arreglado, cuando sea nuestra podremos deshacernos de ese traidor.-afirmo el segundo.

Si, ese maldito yo DEBÍ de habar sido elegido ministro de magia no ese, solo por los malditos cuentos de viejos.-expreso un tercero.

Todos lo sabemos Ignacio pero el consejo apoyo la candidatura de aquel, y como tu dices los cuentos pueden ser muy peligrosos, y este lo supo aprovechar a su favor el pueblo puede ser manipulado y eso haremos.-expreso una mujer la única del grupo.

Ya esta todo preparado la guerra comenzara en dos meses, no tendrá escapatoria.-expreso el quinto hombre.

No se retractaran, todos son unos cobardes y ¿tal vez? Se los coma el coco-dijo con resentimiento.

Que gracioso eres Ignacio.-reprocho la mujer.

Y tú Camila no te quedas muy atrás, has hecho todo para subir al poder, si no fuera por…ya serias tú la primera dama, llena de joyas y dinero lo que siempre te ha importado, a ti y toda tú familia.-expreso uno de los hombres que había permanecido callado.

¡¡¡¡NO ESTA MALDITA SEA-gritaba el hombre envuelto en las sombras, un par de ratas pasaron.

Debió llevársela, ese viaje que hizo solo era cuartada.-expreso otro señor de voz mas calmada.

¡¡¡¡SE LOS DIJE PERO TODO POR SU NECESADA-replico el hombre.

¿Qué íbamos hacer? Matarlo, el consejo se nos echaría encima, el quedaría como un mártir y nosotros como sus crueles asesinos, piensa, mantén la cabeza fría.-el señor de voz calmada dijo.

Pero solo por vengarme lo haría, no me importa el precio que tenga que pagara por esta humillación.-respondió el primer hombre en hablar.

Y ¿su hijo? El joven Diego que seria del, si usted…-dijo otra voz, esta vez era de mujer.

Vamonos, pero nos vengaremos, le daremos en lo que mas le duele.-dijo el señor.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 17

Maiza cada vez esta mas loca, eso nadie lo puede negar, si.

Mañana por fin tengo mi ultimo examen de recursos humanos, ;; ya es la despedida entro a una nueva etapa, donde creceré mas como persona, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que si están leyendo esto es por que ya han terminado el capitulo o se brincaron acá, muchas gracias por leer.

Hola a todos, si que me había tardado en actualizar este fic, le tengo mucho cariño, siii! 21 hojas he roto mi record, me ha gustado y ¿ustedes? Nuestro James ya necesitaba sus admiradoras, esa Lucrecia me cae bien, ya verán estas chicas son de peligro, no hemos conocido totalmente a la verdadera Norman, y Kioko no se quedara tan tranquila por la actitud de Lucrecia, y chico que vienen será una verdadera guerra, muy interesante.

¿Qué podemos esperar para los próximos capitulo?

Bromas, Quidditch, amor y sobretodo una grata sorpresa que gustara, eso espero, muchas gracias por leer el fic, todo esto sea hace por amor al arte.

**AB101673**


	18. CAPITULO 18: UNA COMPETENCIA INTERESANTE

CAPITULO 17: EL PRIMER BESO DE JAMES

La noche era ya dueña de la escuela, los jóvenes seguían buscando a sus amigos, cuando:

Por fin los encontramos.-les dije, veo que ninguno de los tres a matado a ninguno.

Hermano no te han matado.-dijo James, alegrándose muchísimo.

Sin James salúdame a ti también.-expreso Bella enojada…

Mi rubia adorada, ¿Cómo esta-dijo James divertido, era gracioso verlos juntos ninguno se soportaba..¿o si? (Maiza O.O)

Bien…James.-dijo Bella mientras se sentaba los tres.

Hermano no sabes lo que he vivido.-expreso Sirius

Lo comprendo, pero calma todo terminara.-expreso James dandole unas palmada en la espalda.

Pelirroja, por que corres tan rápido.-se quejo Vladimir, que me había estado tratando de ¿cortejar? Ese tipo si que es un chicle, se me cuelga del brazo.

¡¡¡DEJA A LIL! Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi hermana, MISERABLE GUSANO INFELIZ.-grito Lucius.

Malfoy.-todos quedaron sorprendidos.

¡¡¡¡QUE! ¡¡¡ESE MISERABLE NO TIENE DERECHO DE TOCAR A MI HERMANA! Y NO ME MIREN ASÍ.-le reprocho Lucius.

Por única vez Malfoy estoy de acuerdo contigo.-afirmo James.-Que confiancitas son esas, si te portas mal Vladimir te voy acusar con Carmen y es muy celosa.-se burlo James.

¿Andas con Carmen-pregunte sorprendida.

¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO-afirmo Vladimir, Júnior se veía muy divertido de la situación de su amigo.

Júnior ayúdame, dile a la pelirroja que yo no salgo con Carmen que solo es mi amiga.-trataba de justificarse Vladimir.- Yo…

¿Xandre Júnior-pregunto Lucius, sabia algo de el…

Si soy yo, nos conocemos.-expreso Júnior.

Nos conocimos en la fiesta del ministerio del mes de julio, soy Lucius Malfoy.-expreso Lucius

Como ya digites antes Xandre Júnior, pero me gusta que solo me digan Júnior, tengo 13 años y estudio en la Escuela Yaminah Fontana escuela para señoriítos.-dijo con mucha solemnidad.

Lucius Malfoy, tengo 11 años y estudio en esta escuela en la casa Slytherin.-dijo Lucius.

_Mientras tanto una impresionante construcción modernista, al sur de Italia, de color blanco y negro, sobresalía la estatua de una mujer, de pelo corto y bellos ojos, sobresalía en la entra "INTERNADO PARA SEÑORIÍTOS FONTANA" un inmenso lago de color verde se veían, pequeñas canoas._

Los matare.-murmuraba un joven de pelo rubio casi blanco, ojos color verde aceituna, que remaba con bastante fuerza, al lado de otros 4 jóvenes,

Nos vamos a Howgarts, las de Fontana ya están aya, nos quieren tender una trampa.-grito un pequeño muchacho corpulento desde la orilla.

Será divertido ganarles, de nada les Valdrá prepararnos nada.-dijo Itan Krum el capitán del equipo un chico de 17 años, de ceja poblada y caminar desgarbado, hermano de Justin el chico pecoso.

Ya no esta Ros tu favorita ¿verdad Itan-dijo pícaro Justin, el chico pecoso, de pelo color zanahoria.

Dejen de hablar de mujeres, que no tienen otra cosa en la cabeza.-dijo molesto Andrew Hooper cazador, del equipo.

Miren al bebe.-le da unos golpecitos en la cabeza en señal paternal.-Cuando seas grande te enamoraras, y vendrás con tu papi Itan además a mi nunca me gusto Ros, solo salimos un par de veces, ahora la capitán es Agustina y esta del nabo.

Cierto.-afirmaron todos.

¡¡¡PONGASE A TRABAJAR! PARECEN NIÑAS.-gritaba su entrenadora.-ELLAS TRABAJAN MAS DURO QUE USTEDES HIJOS DE PAPI, 15 VUELTAS MAS Y SIN RENEGAR QUE SERÁN OTRAS 20 MAS.

SI SEÑORA.-gritaron los jóvenes, como si estuvieran enfrente de una general.

Ella nos trata como bestias de carga.-dijo Itan, que se veía muy quemado por el sol, al igual que sus compañeros, las pecas de su hermano habían empeorado.

Si, somos seres humanos no bestias, me duelen mis brazos, entrenamos desde la 5 de la tarde hasta las 11 de la noche.-dijo Justin Krum , y tenían que terminar la tarea entes de la 5 cinco sino eran castigados, con el doble de deberes.

Pero gracias a nuestro duro entrenamiento les hemos podido ganar siempre a todos, deberían de agradecerle a la profesora Gresman que se preocupe tanto por nosotros, o dime Itan no tienes una vacante en el equipo de Bulgaria por que la profesora te ha recomendado, y tu Justin no fuiste aceptado en la Universidad Superior de Ptolomeo por que ella con sus influencias ayudo a tu ingreso, son unos malagradecidos.-dijo Andrew, el apreciaba mucho a su director y entrenadora Nadin Azimut.

No estarás enamorado de ella.-sugirió Itan.

No.-se sonrojo, y se puso a remar más fuerte, todos se empezaron a burlar y comenzaron

¡¡¡SI ESTAS ANDREW!

¡¡¡¡ANDREW ESTA ENAMORADO DE LA PROFESORA-Gritaron los 7 en coro., el pobre estaba más rojo que nunca.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡40 VUELTAS MÁS! Y DEJEN DE MOLESTAR AL SEÑOR HOOPER.-Grito Nadin Gresman.

En Howgarts:

Hola, hasta que nos encontramos de nuevo enano y compañía.-expreso Banshira que lucia una falda muy corta en color blanco y un suéter color ámbar, las demás chicas, también venida guapas, dos eran gorditas, pero muy simpáticas Gisela y Tania, Kioco, Hitomi una rubia canosa de lindos ojos rasgados, Julieta la comentarista oficial, masajista, y consejera privada, y jefa de las porristas, la menos arreglada era Augusta, que ni si quiera se había peinado y conversaba el uniforme de la escuela, ella siempre decía que los hombres solo pensaban en sexo, no importando la edad.

Hola Norman.-saludo Júnior.

Ya estas mas tranquilo, amor.-rió Banshira, la suave brisa entraba por el corredor.

Claro mi vida, buenas tardes Augusta.-saludo Júnior, con mucho gusto y alegría siempre se había llevado muy bien con la joven, casi como con su princesa.

Buenas tardes Júnior, me da gusto encontrarte me permitirías unas palabras contigo.-dice Augusta.

Augusta.-dice molesta Banshira.-no importa a lo que vine, jugaremos, el que atrape primero la snichs gana, tan fácil y sencillo, ¿alguna duda?

Si, a poco ya trapas la snichs.-dijo burlón Vladimir.

Si, y tu ya sabes utilizar el bat.-le contesto Banshira, las chicas rieron.

Nos fuimos todos al campo de quidditch, he aquí una pregunta ¿Cómo jugara ella con esa falda? Todavía no nos alcanzan Júnior y Augusta…un momento tenia que ir por Severus, todavía no estaba muy bien lo que le hizo Matilde…

Nos vemos tengo que ir por Severus.-ya me quería ir, ese tipo me asusta…aunque me moría de curiosidad como jugaba Potter, siempre se pavoneaba por la escuela de que el era el mejor sobre la escoba y siempre despenándose…me enferma por Lucius….tenia que regresar rápido.

Lily.-dijo Severus, venia con Era y Tom, Era lucia una cara de enfado y Tom de una felicidad impresionante.

Severus.-corrí abrazarlo, el me libraría de Vladimir.

Lily te estuvimos esperando… ¿Quién es ese-pregunto molesto el pelinegro.

Soy Vladimir Yvanova el novio de la pelirroja y ¿tu-expreso Vladimir.

O.O que dices.-expreso Severus.

No es cierto, tu y yo no somos nada, Sev no le creas, Era, Tom.-ese tipo estaba loco apenas lo conocía y era capaz de decir eso, enfrente de ellos.

Pobre Vladimir, esta vez es la numero.-se quedo pensado Julieta.

15.-expreso Lucrecia.

Correcto Lucrecia, te has ganado una cena en el "Kito" con todo pagado.-expreso Julieta, todas rieron.

Encantada de cenar en ese lugar tan caro, déjame jugar yo contra el de anteojos, necesito ejercicio.-dijo Lucrecia.-En 10 minutos atrapo la snichs

¿Quieres jugar contra el-preguntaron todas, muy sorprendidas, del lo que deseaba hacer la joven.

Si por que no, además me aburro de ustedes son siempre las que se divierten.-expreso Lucrecia Malcom.

Esta bien Lucrecia, hey tu…traes la escoba.-dijo Julieta, con divertida mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Sirius, Bella lo golpeo y Lucius rió irónico.

E…-o no, no conseguí escoba.

Accio escoba.-se oyó convocar una voz.-Aquí tienes Potter, como se puede olvidar la escoba.

Verdad.-expreso James.-Tom me ayudo ¿Por qué? Ya veo por ella…por Era…

Tom poso su brazo sobre Era, la joven se ruborizo, James deseo tener una daga y clavarse en el corazón, le estaba robando el amor a su amigo…o ella lo deseaba, ella podría estarlos engañarlos ¿Cuál seria la verdad?

Vamos cuatro ojos.-lo reto Lucrecia que ya estaba en el aire.-O que me temes, yo pensé que los Gryffindor eran valientes pero por lo que veo eres una vergüenza, Julieta me aburre.

¡¡¡VAS A VER QUE HACE ESTE CUATRO OJOS-le grito James, nadie lo retaba el era el grandioso James Potter y nadie lo retaba sin pagarlo, el aire había aumentado considerablemente, James estaba furioso, esa chica era demasiado arrogante, pagaría cara su osadía.

1, 2, 3.-se soltó la snich, la pequeña pelotita desapareció rápidamente, era buscada, Lucrecia se quedo estática solo observaba mientras James la buscaba con gran ahínco.

¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS JAMES TU PUEDES-gritaban Bella y Sirius.

¡¡¡¡¡SI CHICO DE ANTEOJOS-grito Julieta y le dirigió una picara sonrisa a Sirius,

¡¡¡¡JULIETA-reprocharon todas.

¿Qué? Además sabemos que Lucrecia le ganara sin problemas, tenemos que darle ánimos al chico para que no se sienta tan mal.-expreso Julieta.

Lucrecia seguía estática, no se movía de su lugar, mientras James ya se empezaba a desesperar, todos estábamos expectantes…James surcaba los cielos con gran destreza y elegancia.

La vieja técnica de Lucrecia.-susurraba Banshira.

Si, me encanta esa técnica recuerdo el partido contra las de Salem, la pobre de Alyssa casi le da el infarto, siendo el primer partido contra ellas, del año pasado donde jugaba por primera vez Lucrecia, Banshira había enfermado, ella estaba jugando en su lugar.-dijo Burlona Tania.

¿Cuánto tiempo le dan-pregunto Gisela

15 minutos, apuesto 35 galeones y 7 postes de Fransua Gty.-dijo Kioko.

Nosotras dos 20 minutos por que la hará de emoción, tus 35 galeones y un par de boletos para el concierto de mi Fransua.-expreso Gisela.

Nosotros no creemos eso.-dijeron Black y Figg.

¿Apuestan-expreso Julieta.

100 galeones a que Potter se cae de la escoba.-expreso Severus, muy seguro de lo que decía.

¡¡¡¡Snape-replicaron, Bella, Sirius.

Esta vez tiene que ganar Potter, aunque suena interesante verlo humillado, y derrotado, pensemos, librarme de ustedes o ver a Potter mordiendo el polvo y soportarlos, es una muy difícil decisión.-expresaba Lucius.

No deberían apostar a su amigo.-Kioko, la rubia canosa, sonrió divertida.

¿Quién apuesta lo contrario? Todas sabemos como acabara esto ganara nuestra Lucrecia. -Tania.

Nadie.-dijeron todas a una misma voz.

Tu pelirroja QUE APUESTAS anda Lucrecia no perderá, y las mujeres nos tenemos que apoyar entre nostras.-me señalo la otra.

Yo…-que hago.

Ella apuesta conmigo.-expreso Severus, me puso un brazo en el hombro.

Pelirroja me engañas con el, nunca lo podré creer tu y yo ;; éramos muy felices cumpliríamos nuestro primer año, pero me cambiantes por ese, que además es mas feo que yo.-decía Vladimir.

No seas dramático Vladimir, los pobres todavía no te conocen y ya estas dando esa imagen no, no, me presento soy Banshira Norman Janetzy tengo 13 años y estudio en el internado para señoritas Yukime Institud, mucho gusto.-me tendió la mano la joven.

Lilian Evans, de la casa Gryffindor, mucho gusto.-le dije.

Mi nombre es Kioko.-se presento una rubia canosa, muy linda.

El de nostras dos es Tania Y Gisela, esperamos que podamos ser buenas amigas.-se presentaron dos simpáticas chicas, era gemelas.

Julieta Mustafak, es mi nombre encantada de conocerte Lilian.-expreso la chica.

Hitomi espero que nos complazcas con tu presencia alguna vez en nuestra escuela.-me dijo cordialmente inclino su cuerpo, era muy bella.

Muchas gracias Hitomi, Gisela, Tania, Banshira, Julieta.-todas ellas era muy amables y bonitas, las mas simpáticas eran Tania y Gisela, un poco rellenitas, pero siempre con una sonrisa.

De nada gracias a ti Lilian.-dijeron las 5 en coro, muy ordenas se inclinaron al mismo tiempo.

Quien no las conozca que las compre ¬¬.-expreso Vladimir.

Cállate insecto, o quieres que les cuente a todas y todos los presentes de quien estabas enamorado, hace 2 años.-respondió Julieta.

No se te ocurra Julieta.-le recrimino Vladimir.

Lucrecia se movió, a una velocidad impresionante, el aire le golpeaba fuertemente la cara, pero ella seguía.

¡¡¡JAMES-grito Bella, James la seguía buscando, con el grito se dio cuenta de que su contrincante se movía, pero el no la siguió si no que continuaba su búsqueda.

En el corredor

Júnior ¿crees que soy fea? Dime la verdad te considero mi amigo, casi un hermano y solo en ti puedo confiar.-expreso Augusta.-Las chicas siempre me dicen que cambie, que me vería mas bella, con esto, con otros, pero no me siento a gusto…

No eres muy hermosa, la belleza interior cuenta más que la física, esa se acaba con el paso de los años, pero la del interior nunca.-le da un fuerte abrazo.

Como me gustaría que fueras mi hermano.-le dijo.

Somos lo mejores amigos, hermanos, siempre estaré para ayudarte.-le dijo Júnior.

Eres un chico estupendo.-le sonrió.

¡¡¡¡¡AUGUSTA PARECE QUE LUCRECIA YA ATRAPO LA SNICHS-grito Kioko emocionada.

Lo sabía, Ella nunca pierde nada.-respondió Augusta, llena de felicidad, Lucrecia era una de las mejores jugadoras que conocía, se convirtió en golpeadora, por que el puesto de buscadora ya estaba ocupado por Banshira.

Tan segura estas de tu equipo.-pregunto Júnior.

Claro, ella será la capitana cuando me vaya.-expreso Augusta.

Yo pensé que seria Banshira.-dijo Júnior, lo sintió por la joven, ella si que amaba este juego, había aprendido a valorarla como rival en tampoco tiempo, era excelente, siempre le causaba problemas para ganar.

Todos piensan lo mismo, pero Lucrecia es más centrada, y pienso que llevara el equipo a la victoria, lo mismo haría Banshira, pero necesita madurar más, quien sabe en un futuro cambie de decisión.-expreso Augusta.

¡¡¡¡¡NO LA PELOTA OTRA VEZ SE PERDIÓ-expreso enojada Kioko.-DATE PRISA LUCRECIA, YA TENGO HAMBRE.

ES CIERTO, APURARTE.-gritaron las gemelas.

James empezó a volar en sentido contrario, la codiciada pelota, se encontraba por debajo de las gradas, de pronto, se topo frente a frente con Lucrecia, ambos eran muy hábiles.

¿Qué se siente perder-pregunto Lucrecia.

Eso mismo te iba preguntar, por que yo seré quien ganara.-expreso James, que agudizaba los sentidos, estaban volando muy cercas del piso.

Tan seguro estas.-sugirió Lucrecia, mientas daban la vuelta.

Si y ¿tu-la reto James, pagaría cara su insolencia, nadie lo retaba.

También, cuidado.-dieron otra peligrosa vuelta, ambos deseaban ganar, ella por diversión y el para ayudar a sus amigos, claro a los dos por que si fuera Malfoy solo, je, je, je.

Ambos se estaban divirtiendo, aunque lo negaran, la pequeña pelota se volvió a elevar, estaban tan inalcanzables, ambos tendrían que subir rápidamente y con mucho….

James esta apunto de atraparla.-expreso Era, muy alegre, ese chico le caía muy bien, además el era amigo de se sonrojo, de Remus, ¿Dónde estará Remus? Se preguntaba la joven, estaba muy preocupada por el otro día lo había visto muy cansado, y con muy poca energía.

Ambos subían, iban muy pegados, a la misma velocidad, muy junto, estaba de infarto, James o Lucrecia, cualquiera de los dos podría ganar, el aire los golpeaban, se sentía la adrenalina.

Es un buen jugador, pero no más que tu Era.-dijo Tom, molesto por el suspiro de Era, que la aprisiono más entre sus brazos, como si ella se quisiera escapar e irse con Potter.

Una mano se vio en posesión de la pequeña bola…y el descenso fue impresionante, ambos cayeron empicados…

¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMES LA ATRAPO-grito Bella.

¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO FUE LUCRECIA-replico Kioko.

¡¡¡HAN SIDO LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO-expreso Julieta.

Tienes razón fueron ambos.-expreso Tom, que observo muy atento la situación, Potter esa bueno, pero ningún otro hombre merecía que su princesa.

¡¡¡¡JAMES FELICIDADES-corrió a felicitarlo los cuatros, Era, Bella, Sirius, y Malfoy en contra de su voluntad

Potter es bueno…-exprese, en verdad me había impresionado era un excelente jugador…

Es un gran cumplido de parte tuya yo solo diría que tubo suerte sus contrincante era mas hábil que el, pero se descuido y Potter lo aprovecho.-expreso Severus que estaba muy molesto, por mi cometario

¡¡¡GANO LUCRECIA-grito Kioko, estaba muy enojada, nadie humillaría a su amiga, las demás estaban igual.

Gano James, te felicito eres un gran rival.-expreso Lucrecia que se veía muy feliz a pesar de su derrota.

Si ¡¡¡¡JAMES GANO-gritaban emocionados los 4.

¡¡¡POR FIN ME LIBRE DE ESTOS LIL, SEVERUS ERA-grita Malfoy, el semblante le había cambiado-

No ganamos ambos.-le sonrió James, a Lucrecia.

¡¡¡CÁLLATE POTTER GANASTE Y PUNTO! JANETZ LIBÉRANOS.-expreso Malfoy y por la cara que puso seria capaz de estrangular a James si se atrevía a decir lo contrario.

¡¡¡LA QUE GANO FUE LUCRECIA GÜERO DESABRIDO! ANDA MUJER DILO TU GANASTE NO LE TIENES QUE DARÁ EL TRIUNFO A ESE, TU FUIESTES MEJOR QUE EL.-gritaba desesperada Kioko.

Fue el chico yo perdí.-afirmo la joven, ella de verdad había disfrutado el partido, se sintió muy satisfecha.

LUCRECIA.-dijeron todas.

Empatamos.-afirmo James.

No ganaste.-y le planta un beso en los labios.

James, chicos.-llega Remus muy débil en compañía de Arthur Weasly un chico de 4to curso.-James…

Que adelantados están ahora los jóvenes.-rió Arthur viendo la escena, las caras de los jóvenes y las jovencitas.

En otro lugar…extraño lúgubre…sin vida, solo pequeñas luces se encendían, había bastantes personas, una molesta en exceso, y muy soberbia.

Tenemos que poseerla nosotros, no ese idiota, mas de 15 generaciones y no la han utilizado.-dijo la voz, caminaban por un inmenso corredor oscuro, 7 personas

La poseeremos, todo esta arreglado, cuando sea nuestra podremos deshacernos de ese traidor.-afirmo el segundo.

Si, ese maldito yo DEBÍ de habar sido elegido ministro de magia no ese, solo por los malditos cuentos de viejos.-expreso un tercero.

Todos lo sabemos Ignacio pero el consejo apoyo la candidatura de aquel, y como tu dices los cuentos pueden ser muy peligrosos, y este lo supo aprovechar a su favor el pueblo puede ser manipulado y eso haremos.-expreso una mujer la única del grupo.

Ya esta todo preparado la guerra comenzara en dos meses, no tendrá escapatoria.-expreso el quinto hombre.

No se retractaran, todos son unos cobardes y ¿tal vez? Se los coma el coco-dijo con resentimiento.

Que gracioso eres Ignacio.-reprocho la mujer.

Y tú Camila no te quedas muy atrás, has hecho todo para subir al poder, si no fuera por…ya serias tú la primera dama, llena de joyas y dinero lo que siempre te ha importado, a ti y toda tú familia.-expreso uno de los hombres que había permanecido callado.

¡¡¡¡NO ESTA MALDITA SEA-gritaba el hombre envuelto en las sombras, un par de ratas pasaron.

Debió llevársela, ese viaje que hizo solo era cuartada.-expreso otro señor de voz mas calmada.

¡¡¡¡SE LOS DIJE PERO TODO POR SU NECESADA-replico el hombre.

¿Qué íbamos hacer? Matarlo, el consejo se nos echaría encima, el quedaría como un mártir y nosotros como sus crueles asesinos, piensa, mantén la cabeza fría.-el señor de voz calmada dijo.

Pero solo por vengarme lo haría, no me importa el precio que tenga que pagara por esta humillación.-respondió el primer hombre en hablar.

Y ¿su hijo? El joven Diego que seria del, si usted…-dijo otra voz, esta vez era de mujer.

Vamonos, pero nos vengaremos, le daremos en lo que mas le duele.-dijo el señor.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 17

Maiza cada vez esta mas loca, eso nadie lo puede negar, si.

Mañana por fin tengo mi ultimo examen de recursos humanos, ;; ya es la despedida entro a una nueva etapa, donde creceré mas como persona, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que si están leyendo esto es por que ya han terminado el capitulo o se brincaron acá, muchas gracias por leer.

Hola a todos, si que me había tardado en actualizar este fic, le tengo mucho cariño, siii! 21 hojas he roto mi record, me ha gustado y ¿ustedes? Nuestro James ya necesitaba sus admiradoras, esa Lucrecia me cae bien, ya verán estas chicas son de peligro, no hemos conocido totalmente a la verdadera Norman, y Kioko no se quedara tan tranquila por la actitud de Lucrecia, y chico que vienen será una verdadera guerra, muy interesante.

¿Qué podemos esperar para los próximos capitulo?

Bromas, Quidditch, amor y sobretodo una grata sorpresa que gustara, eso espero, muchas gracias por leer el fic, todo esto sea hace por amor al arte.

**AB101673**


	19. CAPITULO 19: INTERNADO PARA SEÑORITOS

**CAPITULO 19: YAMINAH FONTANA INTERNADO PARA SEÑORIÍTOS **

**Yo no soy dueña de nada, solo escribo por gusto, jejeje todos lo sabemos, admiro a Jk es una gran escritora, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes. **

**Para mi amor, el ser que me llena de felicidad y alegría.**

"**O dulces prendas por mi mal halladas**

**dulces y alegres cuando dios quiera"**

**Galiciano. **

**En este capitulo veremos dos grandes rivales escuelas, que se enfrentaran en Howgarts**

Lucrecia…yo.-tartamudea

Vaya si que las nuevas avanzan rápido, me tomo 3 años hacerme novia a Lotry.-expreso Arthur.

Nosotros ya nos retiramos creo que si seguimos aquí tendremos gryffinditis y todavía no hay cura.-expreso Severus.

Ja, Severus Snape el maestro de la comedia.-rió irónico Sirius.

Por lo menos no soy el maestro de los bobos.-expreso con sarcasmos.

NO VAYAN A PELIAR POR FAVOR.-expreso Era

Esta bien Era.-dijo Sirius

Gracias, no se por que no se pueden llevar bien.-respondió ella.

Por que…no se siempre nos molestan.-dijo Severus.

Por que Potter siempre esta acosándome, y parece que…que se le volverá una costumbre.-exprese molesta

Pero mi diosa, es que su brillante cabellera color fuego, me llama a cada paso que voy.-expreso James

Que poético Potter, deberías de escribir poesía.-dijo burlón Sirius

Jjajaj no hables por que los poemas que tienes bajo la almohada están peor.-expreso James

o.O cuales-Sirius

A la persona más maravillosa del mundo.-James

A mi.-y guiño un ojo Bella

Si amorcito.-afirmo Sirius

Hacen bromas a nuestras costillas.-expreso Tom.

Vamos mejor, este día ha sido de muchas sorpresa y creo que Era quiere estar con su hermano y nosotros debemos hacer los deberes, no quiero que le descuenten puntos a mi casa por nuestra culpa.-exprese…me aburría…además yo amo mucho a mi casa

Tienes razón Lily es hora de que nos vayamos.-dijo Tom, que jalo a Lucius y Severus…

Yo…nos vemos al rato Lupin.-Era le da un beso en la mejilla a Remus y el se sonroja.-Te espero en la aula de DACO…a la 10:00 nos faltes por favor…tengo que decirte algo…

No lo haré.-Remus estaba que no lo creía, Era quería hablar con el…

En un vagón del tren:

Demonios que frió hace aquí.-se quejaba un chico de ojos color aceituna, que solo traía una delgada camisa y un pantalón de gasa, venían en el tren, junto con otros chicos que jugaban o dormían placidamente.

Tú tienes la culpa Andrew, Inglaterra es muy fría.-dijo Itan, que el también traía la delgada camisa y pantalón de gasa, con una corbata de color tinto era su uniforme.

¿Pero tu también-no podía casi hablar, no estaba acostumbrado un clima tan frió.

Si pero no soy tan friolento y tu si lo eres, todos te dijimos que te trajeras unas chamarras y sudaderas, pero el señor no nos hizo caso -le froto el cabello, con un gesto paternal.

Ya se lo que van a decir, "Que estoy muy chico, que por eso siempre me enfermo que debo cuidarme mas"-dijo el con desdén.

Si Andrew además, quien te manda a estar entrenando ya pasada la 3 de la mañana, a ti si te quiere la profesora eres su favorito de que te preocupas.-respondido Justin burlón y comiendo una rana de chocolate.

NO SOY SU FAVORITO ADEMÁS YO SI QUIERO GANARLES NO COMO USTEDES.-les grito, el pobre se había puesto muy rojo, en ese vagón viajaban Justin, Itan, Michael y Andrew, los demás viajaban en el otro compartimiento.

Esta bien.-rieron todos, ante la cara de Andrew.

Oigan chicos que aremos en Hogwartas me encuentro muy enfadado, no hemos hecho nada interesante desde Salem.-dijo Michael Marshal que se había despertado,

No nos aburriremos ni un rato tú sabes como estaremos de ocupados, las de Yukime siempre sacan cosas nuevas.-expreso Justin, mientras se ponía un sudadera y sacaba otra, se la avienta a Andrew.-Toma yo si que me vine prevenido, por que deberás es fría esta ciudad… ¿Cuánto faltara para llegar?

Medio día señor Krum.-le expreso la profesora Nuir, muy alta y tenia cara de caballo.-Espero que gane, la directora no puedo venir esta vez, pero me dijo que les deseaba mucha suerte, y que DEJEN DE MOLESTAR AL SEÑOR HOOPER.

Ja, ja, ja.-todos estallaron en carcajadas, el pobre de Andrew se puso todo rojo.

Entendido señora.-afirmo Michael con una sonrisa, todos eran como una gran familia, de verdad que se querían.

Bueno chicos tienen que saber, que debemos ganar limpiamente, y que el próximo año se llevara la competencia de Salem, y por favor controlen sus hormonas, se que están jóvenes y que habrá chicas, muy guapas.-se sonroja la profesora, pues era una solterona, que fácilmente se asustaba., pero POR FAVOR CONTRÓLENSE, año con año cuando jugamos contra Yukime siempre acaba algo mal, cara de globos, arañas, tarántulas, ya todas las escuelas les tienen miedo, por favor compórtense.-suplicaba la profesora, que se persinaba a cada rato.

Si profesora.-Michael le planta un beso, y la pobre mujer se pone más roja que un tomate, los demás intercambian miradas de simpatía.

En Howgarts:

Chicas, ya es hora tenemos que reunirnos para el partido del sábado.-dijo la profesora Katrina Etrer, ella era la que había hablado don el director, además leas daba mucha libertad a sus alumnas, era una venerable anciana, de pelo castaño canoso y bellos ojos lilias, de estatura pequeña.

Si profesora.-respondieron todas, Lucrecia todavía estaba con James, había dejado al hombre muy desconcertado.

Lucrecia, te había dicho que el de lentes era mío.-chillo Banshira.

Corrección el me interesa, además a ti el que te gusta es Júnior, deja de fingir tanto odio, que dices sentir por el es una pantalla, siempre lo hemos sabido todas.-dijo Lucrecia, señalando al joven.

¿Júnior? PARA NADA.-grito Banshira, mirándolo muy roja…rápidamente se volteo a si a su amiga.

Chicas tenemos que irnos, y POR FAVOR DEJEN DE PELEAR EN PUBLICO ES MUY VERGONZOSO, QUE PENSARAN ESTOS JÓVENES DE USTEDES.-le recrimino la joven profesora, de bellos rasgos orientales.

PERO.-chillo Banshira.

¡¡PERO NADA! LA QUE ME DISCUTA NO JUGARA EL PARTIDO SE LOS ADVIERTO-grito la profesora.-Saben que yo nunca amenazo cumplo.

Muy bien profesora, nos vemos James.-le guiñó un ojo Lucrecia recibió la mirada acecina de parte de Banshira.

¡¡¡¡PERO-Reclamo Banshira con odio

Nada señorita queda expulsada del próximo, partido, la señorita Lucrecia será la buscadora y Bezabet, será la golpeadora, y la que me desobedezca también le pasara lo mismo, nadie es indispensable, en el equipo, hay muchas mejores que ustedes que no se le han dado la oportunidad de jugar, por ustedes.-dijo fríamente la profesora, Banshira había callado, el alma se le había ido, todo por su estudies jamás se lo perdonaría…ella deseaba tanto jugar.

Profesora por favor…déjeme jugar, le prometo que esto no vuelve a pasar se lo juro, dígame cualquier otro castigo, si quiere por el resto del año escolar, pero por favor déjeme jugar, sabe que he entrenado muy duro, déme la oportunidad.-dijo la joven.

Se va señorita.-le dijo la profesora.-Con que volviendo a encantar, que nunca aprenderá cuando regresemos a la escuela hablare con la directora, primero deshaga el encantamiento, no quiero ningún problema con el director de esta escuela, vaya vergüenza es usted para nuestro internado.-dijo la profesora…Banshira lo hizo…se fueron.

Vaya, vaya el seductor Potter, ha causado revuelo, entre la visitantes.-dijo Malfoy, todavía pegado a Bella y Sirius.

Por supuesto, por que a ti ni si quiera las gorditas te hicieron caso, pobre.-dijo Sirius burlón.

Por lo no menos ya nos libero esa loca, es horrible estar con ustedes regreso con los de mi categoría.-dijo Malfoy.

Es una lastima que no te hayas caído de la escoba Potter.-dijo Severus, el tenia a Lily tomada de la mano, la joven pelirroja estaba algo sonrojada, Era y Lucius los veía con muy buenos ojos, menos Vladimir y James

Eh! Amigo ella fue mi novia tenedme respeto, como me pudiste cambiar por el pelirroja, de nada te sirvieron la tarde de otoño que pasamos juntos, los días en que nunca nos separábamos, ¿y quien es el? ¿A que dedica el tiempo libre-dijo Vladimir.

Esta loco.-dijo Severus que lo miraba con recelo, mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Pero loco de amor por ti mi pelirroja, si lo quieres el de amante esta bien, pero déjame decirte mi vida que mal gusto tienes, ejemplo podrías tener a James no me importaría, seriamos un noviazgo moderno.-dijo Vladimir mandándome un beso.

A POTTER JAMÁS.-grite.

¿Por que? Mi pelirroja soy apuesto, galante, modesto, amigo excepcional, leal, el mejor para la bromas, buen jugador, bello, carismático, tengo una sonrisa perfecta, soy el mejor en transformaciones, mis ojos son hermosos, tengo mi propio club de fans, además soy cien porciento sencillo.-dijo James.

OO modesto ja, si tu eres modesto yo soy la reina de unicornios.-dije

Su majestad.-se inclino, y me besa la mano, es tan irritable (Que lindo nn es un molesto lindo, ya lo quisiera yo -)

Eres tan detestable Potter, un odioso, egocéntrico, jamás en mi vida saldría contigo aunque fueras el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra.-le dije, odioso

Pero a un así me amas, me idolatras, que harías sin mi, que haría la vida sin James Potter, lo mejor de lo mejor soy yo.-me responde.

SER UN MUNDO FELIZ.-le dijo

No mientas mi pelirroja, me extrañaras yo se que lo harías.-me dice.

YO EXTRAÑARTE, PRIMERO EXTRAÑARÍA A UN DEMETOR QUE A TI, NO TE SOPORTO.-le digo como lo aborrezco (ja, si como no)

Bueno Vladimir hagamos negocios, yo soy el amante de mi pelirroja y tu esposo.-dice James.

Trato hecho, a hora hay que quitar del camino a narizotas.-dice Vladimir, mirando con cara de maniático acecino a Severus.

Locos vamonos Lily.-ya nos íbamos cuando…llegan Era y Tom.

¡¡¡¡ESPERENME-grito Lucius, que venia corriendo, muy rápido.

Te debo una Ryddle por prestarme la escoba.-dice James.

No me debe nada Potter, fue un juego excelente Potter, serás un gran rival lastima que ya no estaré, este año termino pero por lo que veo hay muchas jóvenes promesas del quidditch, como Era y Lily.-dijo Tom, el todavía tenia a Era.

Muchas gracias Ryddle por tus comentarios, Remus también opina lo mismo de Era, ¿verdad amigo-dijo James, Remus se sonrojo y Era igual, un momento ella también se había sonrojado, o era un buena actriz, o en verdad le gustaba Remus.

Es cierto Remus muchas gracias, yo te considero un de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela, además de muy simpático y guapo, un gran amigo que cualquier persona le gustaría tener.-eso desato los celos de Tom, y Júnior oía con mucha atención que tampoco le parecía nada lo que decía la joven castaña, Remus se había sonrojado por la palabras de Era.

Princesa.-dijo Júnior, que escuchaba atentamente, vio a alguien.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JÚNIOR-Era corrió a abrazarle-¿Cómo estas? Eres un desconsiderado por no avisarme de tu venida, pero mírate luces guapísimo, con que el buscador, yo lo sabia en esa escuela no podían desperdiciar tu gran talento, no por nada eres un Herlo, papa debe de estar muy feliz y que se diga mama muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que yo.-lo abraza y casi lo estrujara, se le salieron algunas lagrimas.

Lily, Lily este es mi hermano Júnior, del que tanto te había platicado, el mal hermano que no me había escrito nada, de seguro por culpa de alguna que me quiere quitar tu lugar, me tienes que contar todo, ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo te va? Y sobre todo como le haces para ser tan guapo.-decía Era muy feliz, yo me alegraba por ello, los dos se veían muy felices.

Es cierto, como adivinaste Era, Júnior tiene de novias, yo siempre le ando diciendo que te escriba pero nunca me hace caso.-dijo Vladimir.

¡¡¡CÁLLATE- lo miro con mucho coraje, no le gustaban las bromas, le grito Júnior.

Hay perdón, era una broma.-riendo Vladimir.

Mucho gusto Lily, yo soy Xandre Júnior Herlo Kart, hermano de Era, pero llámame Júnior.-dijo el joven, tendiéndome su mano.

Mucho gusto, yo soy Lilian Evans Franco, pero mis amigos me dicen Lily.-le correspondí el saludo, era muy guapo el hermano de Era, tenia unos bellos ojos azules, de piel trigueña y muy alto.

Lily ¿Cómo se porta mi princesa? Espero que bien si no.-le da un ligero golpe en la cabeza.-Recibirá mi castigo.

Hermano.-rió Era.

Son hermanos, con razón ya decía que ya había sentido esa mirada, Remus tu cuñado.-dijo James.

CUÑADO.-dijeron Tom y Remus, ambos se dirigieron miradas.-C…UU….ÑÑÑ…A…D…O

Vamonos tenemos que descansar, muchas gracias James, me despide de Karina, Carmen y Jessica.-dijo Júnior, que tomo a el Era de la mano, y se fueron.

Se te olvidaba que tenemos que ir con el director y yo como eres capaz de olvidarme.-dijo Vladimir.

¡¡¡NO SE ME OLVIDO-nos marchamos…

Les tengo una mala noticia.-dijo Era.

¿Qué-le pregunte…estaba ya muy cansada toda la tarde buscándolos.

Nos han dejado tarea para mañana, Binnis 15 pergaminos sobre las escuelas mas importantes de Europa y Asia, describiéndolas cada una de ellas y por que se caracterizan.-dijo Era.

OO 15 pergaminos para mañana, corran tenemos que alcanzar la biblioteca, pero ese idiota de Potter siempre causándonos problemas, si no hubiera estado discutiendo con el.-me quejaba…. Llegamos a la biblioteca…Júnior fue con Tom por las cosas…tome un libro de la historia de la educación…me urgia terminar esta tarea jamas habia dejado de engrtagar una…

…Hogwotars fue creado por Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclam, Helga Huffepuff y Godric Gryffindor, es la escuela mas reconocida en toda Europa, por su excelente calidad académica y por los magníficos magos que han salido de ella…

…Yaminah Fontana es un internado para señoriítos situado en Italia no se sabe exactamente su ubicación, geografica

Solo deseo que este día termine, ha sido de los mas espantosos de mi vida.-dijo Bella.

Ni que lo digas estar con Malfoy…es horroroso, jejejeje, lo bueno fue que nos teníamos el uno al otro.-dijo Sirius.

Banshira estaba destrozada caminaba con sus compañeras…

No te preocupes amiga, esto no es el fin del mundo.-dijo Julieta, tratando de consolar a su amiga.

¡¡¡¡ESO LO DICES TU! PERO ME HAN HUMILLADO, ME HICIERON UNA TREMENDA AFRENTA, ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ, TE LO JURO QUE LUCRECIA ME LAS PAGARA.-le respondió la joven a su amiga.

Por favor amiga, reflexiona las cosas, no creo que este sea el momento de venganzas el partido se acerca y tu sabes nuestras gran rivalidad que existe entre ellos y nosotros por favor no hagas nada que perjudique al equipo, todas tenemos ganas de ganar y tu sabes que Bezabet no es mala y que siente mucho lo de tu expulsión.-dijo Julieta

Con Bezy no estoy enojada, ella es una de mis mejores amigas y además vi. Cuando ella se negó, el problema es con Lucrecia ella me las pagara, pero tienes razón el equipo no pagara por nuestro pleito pero que se prepare no le dejare a James, el es para mi.-dijo Banshira.

Puedo entrar.-dijo Augusta.

¡¡¡NO! QUIERO ESTAR SOLA…-cierra la puerta furiosa.

¡¡¡VAS A SALIR, HOY ES LA PRESENTACIÓN DEL EQUIPO-grito la profesora, entrando muy molesta.-TIENES 15 SEGUNDOS PARA SALIR, YO NO ACEPTO ESTA CLASE DE ACTITUD.

NO IRÉ QUE MÁS PUEDE HACERME.-respondió la joven con mucho coraje.

¿QUIERE QUE TE LO DIGA? UNO TE PUEDO EXPULSAR DE LA ESCUELA Y QUE JAMÁS SEAS RECIBIDA EN NINGUNA OTRA, Y TE CONVIERTAS EN LA VERGÜENZA DE LA FAMILIA, NO CREO QUE DOÑA MAKY LO ACEPTE, TAN FINA Y REFINADA QUE ES TU MADRE, Y VEA QUE CLASE DE HIJA TIENE.-dijo esta.

Esta bien.-dijo entre dientes Banshira, sabia que pasaría si su mama llegaba la noticia de su expulsión…se cambio, todas portaban el uniforme de sus escuela, su traje azul mariano con el escudo, ella usaban un moño rojo, de tamaño mediano, la entrada al gran salón causo expectación, se sentaron en la mesa de los Ravenclam.

¡¡¡BUENAS NOCHES QUERIDOS ALUMNOS! Como ustedes sabrán este sábado se celebrara un partido de la liga de escuelas, el torneo será cede en esta escuela dentro de 3 años, pero esperamos que disfruten el partido, de Fontana Yurkime.-dijo el director.-Les pido un fuerte aplauso para las bellas integrantes del equipo de Yukime.-las chicas se pararon junto con su entrenadora.

¡¡¡Y NO HAY UN APLAUSO PARA NOSOTROS-afirmaron 10 jóvenes entrando al gran salón….

¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí tan pronto-pregunto Júnior desde la mesa Slytherin, el era muy simpatico, pero muy celoso con su hermana, Sevy no dejaban de mirar horrible a Vladimir, Lucius estaba muy complaciente con Junior.

Presentándonos Júnior, ya llego el equipo Campeón Fontana VEN SUBAN CON NOSOTROS.-alardeó Michael el golpeador, muchas chicas suspiraron por el, atrás venían Itan el capitán y guardián de 17 año, Justin el cazador, Cameron un chico de aspecto bobo y poco hábil era el suplente del guardián, Frederichiz un frió golpeador de morena piel y labios delgados, su aspecto era hosco y parecía que siempre estaba enfadado, Gustab era enclenque pero muy alocado le encantaban las bromas el era uno de los cazadores, David, Kent el ultimo cazador titular, Charles suplente de buscador y por ultimo Scott Liverman el suplente de Vladimir.

Ahorita regresamos princesa.-dijo Júnior mientras subía con los demás, este partido será muy interesante.

Pelirroja no llores por mi…-me dijo.-Andrew nos va a matar.-le dijo Vladimir con miedo, ante la mirada de unos ojos.

¿Por qué? Si le dijiste que se viniera con nosotros y el no quiso ¿verdad-pregunto Júnior mientras subían…

NO, le dije nada….jejeje lo que pasa es que no lo encontré….-Vladimir se ponía cada vez mas nervioso…

¿¿¿QUE DIABLOS HACEN AQUÍ-grito Augusta.

Nada querida Bruja, solo llegamos como ustedes.-dijo Itan encantado con la reacción de enojo de Augusta.

Debería de peinarse.-murmuro Justin a Michael.

La verdad si, pero mira que linda luce Hitomi…-dijo Michael.

No…no lo puedo creer te gusta Hitomi…espera a que se enteren los del equipo.-dijo Justin fascinado.

Atrévete.-le dijo amenazándolo.-Y le cuento a todos lo de…Canadá.

No te atreverías.-lo reto

Pruébame.-le respondió

Cállense esto se pone divertido, Augusta esta apunto de lanzarle un crucius a Itan.-se burlo Cameron….

Esto no me lo pierdo.-dijeron los dos.

Fin del capitulo 19, me encanta esta historia tiene recuerdos muy bonitos para mi, y pronto llegara a su fin, este 30 de septiembre será el final de Lily Evans Amor Traición y Odio para darle paso a otra historia, que espero que sea de su agrado…

Se titulara Juegos del Corazón y la protagonista será nuestra bella pelirroja Lily mas madura y sobretodo dispuesta entregar su corazón a la persona que sea capaz de cuidarlo.

Este fic es dedicado para mi madre Damika Hiwatari, que espero que le guste el fic ya que lo hago con mucho cariño y Juegos del Corazón estará dedicado enteramente a ella, por ser una de las personas que mas ánimos me da para seguir adelante con mis fics.

Maiza Herlo

Los quiere.


	20. CAPITULO 20: JAMES Y SIRIUS

CAPITULO 20: JAMES Y SIRIUS, APUESTAS Y DIVERSION

Después de tanto tiempo regreso

Llego con nuevos ánimos, y nuevos capítulos, esta vez conoceremos un recuerdo de la infancia de Lily, las apuestas de Sirius y James, como se divierten con los visitantes.

Espero que les gusten

Dejen r/r! plis cooperen con la operación:

"OPERACIÓN SONRISA A LA ESCRITORA"

XD

Que disfruten su lectura

Es divertido.-expresaba Sirius, viendo a esos dos peliandose.-Que espectáculo dan, es mejor que ese pago por evento de los muggles.

Si lo bueno que nosotros nunca hacemos eso.-dijo James mientras comía.

Somos muy discretos.-dijo Sirius

Si.-dijo Remus sarcástico mientras trataba de sacar una difícil suma, tendría que ver la manera de poder comprar eso…pero como le haría.

Apostamos a ver quien gana ¿si-pregunto James

Por supuesto yo le voy a chava, a AUGUSTA-dijo Sirius

Yo le voy Itan, creo que el ganara se le ve estilo, además que la Augusta no se le ve vocación para la discusión es muy blanda, necesita ser mas aguerrida.-expreso James

Como tu con Lily.-expreso Petter

EXACTO DISTE EN EL CLAVO-admiro James

¡¡¡¡Eres un imbecil-le grito Augusta a Itan

Punto para Augusta.-expreso Sirius

Y tú una bruja amargada.-le respondió Itan

1 a 1 .-rió James

Vete al diablo.-le respondió

2 a 1.-afirmo Sirius apasionándose

Contigo no gracias.-dijo Itan….que estaba divertidísimo haciendo enojar a Augusta.

Golpe bajo de mi gallo.-rió James.-2 a 3

¡¡¡Como que a tres! James esta haciendo trampa.-dijo Sirius

¿¿¿¿CUALLLL-se defendió James.-Te dije que le iba mas a Itan, el tiene el carácter

Ya veras, espera y veras que yo te ganare esas bombas fertidas.-dijo mas clamado Sirius

Siéntese señorita esta dando un espectáculo muy bochornoso.-le ordeno Katrina…-si no le pasara lo mismo que la señorita Norman…

Después de ver la alegría y el cariño con que se saludan las escuelas, démosle la información el internado para señoriítos de Montana se hospedara en la casa Gryffindor, mañana se realizara el partido en punto de las 4 de la tarde, así que se amistosos con nuestros visitantes y esperemos que se diviertan.-dijo alegre el director Armando

Con su permiso director es hora de que las señoritas se retiren.-dijo Katrina

Muy bien, espero que este cómodas si algo necesitan estaré encantó en ayudarlas.-respondió el director.

Despídanse señoritas, es hora de dormir.-dijo Katrina, que estaba muy enojada por el comportamiento de sus alumnas, le daba libertad pero no se debería confundir con el libertinaje, todas la obedecieron….

Ustedes también, es hora de ir a descansar tuvimos un viaje muy pesado, y tenemos que acomodar nuestras cosas.-dijo Nuir, a sus alumnos….

Si profesora.-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, como soldados.

A si me gusta.-dijo ella con voz bonachona.

Es que hay que preparaos para la noche.-dijo Michael…mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

Lo trajiste.-afirmo Cameron.

Por supuesto…como puedo salir sin el cuando hay un partido contra Yukime y dormiremos en la misma escuela.-dijo solemne Michael.

Andrew….Andrew…-le llamo Vladimir.

Tranquilízate, cuanta hasta 10…-se decía Andrew…a el mismo….parecía una bola de fuego apunto de estallar.

Júnior, no me dejes…..no lo hagas.-suplico en voz baja Vladimir….pero n había nada estaba despidiéndose de su hermana

Yo me quería quedar contigo, pero es necesario que me vaya con el resto del equipo…me perdonas, princesa mañana estaremos todo el día juntos, es tu cumpleaños.-dijo Júnior.

Claro que si hermanito, cuídate y ganales. —le dijo animada Era, la levanta en el aire.

Es un gusto conocerlos, espero vernos mañana.-nos dijo Júnior.

Si es un lastima.-afirmaron Severus y Lucius, el se va con los demás…

Vamonos hay que descansar…-dijo Lucius.-Después del día que tuve lo único que quiero es llegar a mi camita y dormir…

Pues te veías muy animado con los Gryffindor, que si no te conociera diría que te estabas divirtiendo.-dijo con sarcasmos Severus, Lucius se puso palidísimo

QUE ESTAS DICIENDO, YO NO.-grito Lucius…

Pero que tendría de malo.-exprese,"jejeje mejor no lo hubiera dicho si las miradas matarán ya estaría muerta…"

Si que nos hace falta el día estuvo lleno de emociones.-dijo Era, que no podía quitar la cara de felicidad que tenia, nos retiramos a nuestros dormitorios…

El hermano de Era es muy guapo, se ve que se llevan muy bien los dos, jejeje no es como Petunia y yo, que siempre estamos discutiendo, pero yo la quiero, y ella me quiere también a su manera…

FLASH BLACK

Una rubia jugaba con sus muñecas en el pasto, muy tranquila…

¿Cómo esta señora- ¿muy bien señora pero que bellos vestido.-se divertía…era flaca con cara de caballo, pero tenia una gracia, era muy dedicada le encantaba diseñar vestidos para su muñecas

Petunia, me ayudas a bajar una manzana.-expreso una pequeña pelirroja de ojos románticos y soñadores

Lily que no ves que estoy ocupada.-le dijo sin prestarle atención

Petunia por favor, quiero una manzana.-suplicaba la pequeña, esto estaba desesperando a la rubia…

Lily vete, que no ves que estoy jugando.-le dijo tan fría, la pequeña se fue rumbo al árbol…estaba trepando el cuando…había una rama muy frágil…

LILYYYYYYYYYYYY.-Petunia veía que su hermana estaba apunto de caerse del árbol, corrió rápidamente no…su hermanita no le pasaría nada….se subió rápidamente.-Lily quédate quieta ya voy

No te preocupes.-decía Lily temblando de miedo, ya había subido a la parte más alta del árbol…esa rama ya no la sostendría…

Lily tonta, yo quédate quieta.-se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa, subía, ella le tenia miedo a las alturas, estaba…muy nerviosa…"Petunia no veas para abajo, no veas para abajo, no veas…" se decía así misma logro subir cuando…logra bajar a la pequeña…o eso pensaba…no resistió y cayeron…Petunia solo pudo atrapar a lily entre sus brazos…cayendo al suelo….

¡¡¡PETUNIA! Estamos a salvo.-sonreía la pelirroja…pero la rubia estaba…

Si niña tonta.-y le da un fuerte abrazo…"pequeña tonta me dio miedo perderte"

Te quiero mucho hermanita.-le da un bezo en la mejilla

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Hermana…-en eso ciento que…

Lily vente vamos con los demás, Lucius quiere que vengas, nos tiene algo que mostrar.-dice Era

Si voy…-caminamos…hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba eso, por que todo tubo que cambiar, por que Petunia y yo nos alejamos

¿En que piensas Lily-pregunto Era mientras entramos a la sala comun

En nada.-le respondo

No me puedes engañar Lily, estas pensando en tu hermana es cierto.-lo afirma con una certeza, se ve que me conoce bien

Es que…no se no entiendo por que todo cambio, por que no podemos seguir siendo amigas, como antes.-le digo

Todo cambia Lily para bien o para mal, pero es necesario el cambio atrae lo que nos depara el destino, pero uno también lo ayuda, escríbele a tu hermana dile lo que sientes, no te quedes pensando en lo que pudo y no pudo ser, es mejor arrepentirse de lo que hiciste a de lo que no hiciste.-Era me abraza

Gracias amiga, tu eres parte de mi familia.-le dije con sinceridad, ella forma parte de mi familia

Tu de la mía, eres como mi hermana.-expreso

Ven vamos con Lucius o no querrás que se enoje ya vez como se pone.-dije

Si tiene un carácter a veces como de León.-expreso Era

Jajaja no le digas eso si no quieres que se ponga peor.-reíamos juntas.

En la Torre Gryffindor.

Si que este bien, pero no más bella que nuestro internado.-critico Andrew.

Andrew, nuestro querido bebe para ti no hay nada mas bonito que nuestro colegio, pero tienes razón, no se por que siento que aquí le falta algo.-dijo Justin.

Si, pero lo que mas me sorprende es la actitud de Júnior, anda muy AMISTOSO eso es muy raro algo pasa aquí, y me lo tiene que decir.-dijo Itan.

Nos lo tiene que decir, primero se adelantan en el viaje, segundo se queda rezagado y anda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y tercero es amigo de Augusta, anda muy raro ¿no estará enamorado? Ya saben dicen que es una enfermedad contagiosa y espero que no la tenga por que soy muy fácil de contagiar.-dijo Michael.

Si como no, Hitomi te trae de un ala.-dijo Cameron Burlón, Minerva apareció.

Buenas noches, soy Minerva, y he venido a ver si algo le hace falta, yo seré su guía y deseo que se la pase muy bien.-dijo Minerva, atrás de ella se encontraba Arabella

Muchas gracias.-dijo Michael cortésmente, pero Justin se sonrojo…

Señorita, le puedo preguntar algo.-expreso Justin

Si.-dijo Minerva mientras era llevada por Bella

Tiene…tiene….-Justin

¿Si-Minerva

Tiene…una…linda mochila.-expreso Justin

Gracias.-Minerva no entendía nada

Justin, toma ALGO te ves MUY MAL.-expreso Michael

Bueno me retiro, si desean hablar conmigo solo toquen la puerta de los dormitorios de las mujeres de 4 año.-dijo ella, retirándose.

Ya nos vamos a dormir.-dijo alegre Bella

¿Pero por que se vinieron-pregunto Júnior.

Nos enteramos de que ya estaban las de Yukime y como las conocemos, no quisimos perdernos la diversión, tenemos tiempo que no nos divertimos, pero ¿Qué le hicieron a Andrew que esta tan molesto-dijo Itan

¡¡¡¡¡ME DEJARON EN LA ESCUELA! NO ME DIJERON QUE VENÍAN Y COMO ESTUPIDO LOS ESTUVE ESPERANDO TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE EN EL LAGO, PERO NO TUVIERON NI LA MAS MÍNIMA CONSIDERACIÓN CONMIGO.-descargo todo su coraje contra sus amigos.-PERO SI CON ESOS VERDAD YO HE SIDO SU AMIGO DURANTE 5 AÑOS PERO….-hizo una pausa para tomar aire.-LOS ODIO

Júnior que gusto de que te hayas hospedado con nosotros.-llego James que estaba muy divertido con Sirius por la actitud de Andrew, Remus se encontraba explicando la tarea a Petter que no entendía (Estupida rata).

Si James, a mi me da igual de gusto, bueno ya los conocieron ellos son los miembros de mi equipo.-señalo a los chicos.

James déjame felicitarte que Júnior es muy difícil de que haga amigos.-dijo irónico Cameron.

Eres tan gracioso Cameron.-dijo Júnior muy molesto.

Jajajaja no te enojes Júnior.-expreso James

Júnior.-Andrew se poso atrás del, tenia un aura muy negativa… (Como anime japonés)-NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVERME A DEJAR CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA, POR QUE TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁ

ESTA BIEN.-dijo Júnior que odiaba que lo amedrentaran, y respondía de la misma manera, a aquella persona, él tenía un carácter muy difícil y era hasta peor que Andrew.-Hablemos pero tranquilízate, por que yo no te hablo así,

Esta bien así es el Júnior que yo conozco.-dijo más alegre.-así que el que tubo la culpa fue ese que se dice mi amigo, Black ice estoy en lo cierto.

Deimons Noir.-dijo el joven Herlo muy frio…y despota…

Maldito Andrew siempre.-murmuro Vladimir…

¡¡¡Bueno todos reúnanse! Mañana es el partido contra las de Yukime y hay que divertidos hoy, preparen todo…bengalas, varitas, impermeable, pegaloca, debe estar todo, Augusta ya debe tener todo, esa vieja bruja es una maquina del horror y tiene cara de horror, pero mira que bello soy, y nadie de ese equipo se queda atrás son unos trols.-dijo Itan.

Ajajjaja que gracioso.-dijo Michael.-El más guapo soy yo

Dormitorios femeninos de Slytherin:

Querida hermana…

Fin del capitulo

Maiza: Hola querido publico.-ve…la aula casi vacía.-He regresado espero que les hay gustado el capitulo, ya que con el marco mi regreso, a los fics románticos.

James y Sirius se divertirán de lo lindo, con estos visitantes, estaran mas desatados que nunca

Espero que le gusten!

Dejen r/r


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO: 21 QUE MADRUGADA 

En la madrugada:

Era.-sonrió feliz

Te quería dar las gracias.- le beso la mejilla.

O/O.-se sonrojo...

Bueno ya me tengo, que ir solo quería darte las gracias.-ella ya se iba cuando, Remus la detuvo.

Yo quisiera que me acompañaras.-se puso muy nervioso al decirlo.

Yo.-ella se sonrojo.

Si no puedes lo entenderé...-dijo el triste.

Si...puedo.-respondió ella rojísima...caminaron, ambos en silencio, llevaban una lámpara y dejaba ver sus caras rojas.

Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.-dijo Remus.

A mi también.-asintió ella, estornudo, se quito la chamarra y se la puso y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Eres muy lindo.-expreso Era se sentaron, a lado de una estatua.

Gracias por querer ser mi amigo.-sonrió Era.

No el que debe dártelas soy yo, por que tu eres una hermosa niña.-dijo Remus mientras saca de su bolsa un chocolate.-Gustas?

Si.-empezaron a comer.

Iras a ver el partido? Me encantaría verte hay, juntos podremos apoyar a mi hermano y a los chicos.-dijo ella.

Claro que iré mas por que me lo pide.-expreso ReMUS,

Si mi hermano, es un excelente jugador, esas tramposa de Yukime no juegan limpio, pero aun así siempre le gana el equipo de mi hermano, ya que ellos son mejores jugadores.-expreso ella.

Quieres mucho a tu hermano?-pregunto el.

Muchísimo, somos muy unidos, ¿y tu no tienes hermanos?-pregunto ella curiosa.

No soy hijo único, pero me encantaría tener alguno.-respondió.

El chocolate estaba riquísimo.-dijo ella.

Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Auuuuuuuuuuuu.-se oye un espeluznante ruido...

Hay!-Era se abraza de Remus por el miedo.

Ya. Ya paso tranquiliza.-la calma, mientras le acaricia el cabello.

Perdón.-ella se siente apenada.

No tienes por que hacerlo.-le responde.

En los dormitorios:

Mañana lo intentare de nuevo, JURO QUE ESTA VEZ ME SALDRA-dije muy decidida, Era no hace ningún ruido...no creí que tuviera el sueño tan profundo.

Por que no esta.-dijo una voz adormilada.-Y ya DUERMENTE mañana tenemos examen y si tu no quieres dormir nostras así.

PERDON, PERDON.—le respondió apenada y molesta.

A y tu amiga salio, desde hace horas.-se volvió a quedara dormida. Dastha era una gruñona.

¿a dónde, por que no me dijo nada?-me pregunte, me metí a la cama.

1:00 AM

No le habrá pasado nada, ya es la una y si como dice la bruja salio con alguien ¿con quien? No estará con su hermano...y si esta con Tom y si esta con Remus y si solo salio a tomar agua y algún vampiro la atrapo.-Merlín mi cabeza era una maraña de ideas-Mejor voy por ella! Que Merlín me cuide.

Ahora esta va a salir.-expreso Orina.

Esta obscuro, no puedo encender mi varita por que si Tom me pesca no, no me va mal hasta del equipo me saca.

Miau-maulló

Hay! Era me debes una...

BUUUUU-grito algo.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grite muy asustada-

Evans gritas como una niñita.-expreso James.

Tan agradable como siempre Potter.-le dije molesta.

¿Te asuste?- pregunto Potter

NO, claro que no.-respondí

Uh si como no veo tu cara llena de miedo.-respondió James.

Es verdad, y ultimadamente Potter yo que tengo que dar dando explicaciones.-respondí.

Bueno y que andas haciendo tan tarde por aquí en los corredores.-me dijo

Lo mismo te podría decir.-le respondí.

Yo soy un aventurero, soy el alma de la escuela, nosotros amamos el peligro y tu y tu eres una Slytherin.-me dijo.

Eres un genio Potter.-le respondí, no puedo estar perdiendo tiempo tengo que ir a buscar a Era, si no regreso me va a ir muy mal.

Lo se y que bueno que te das cuenta Evans-expreso James

Adiós Potter.-me despedí...Ese Potter siempre me saca de mis casilla, tiene esa enorme cualidad de hacerlo, siempre que estoy con el.

¿A donde vas?-me seguía...me tengo que deshacer de el.

A donde no te importa.-y empiezo a caminar en sentido opuesto, pero el me sigue.-Que no tienes que seguir en tu aventura, como lo dijiste yo soy un Slytherin

No, además siempre se les puede enseñar algo hasta a Uds.-me dijo.

Pues yo si tengo algo que hacer así, adiós.-le exprese.

Pues te acompaño.-caminábamos un largo tiempo y no encontré nada.

¿Qué buscamos pelirroja? Así yo podría ayudarte-me dijo, parecía sincero...y si le decía así podríamos buscara a Era juntos y hacerlo mas rápido, pero si el decía algo metería en problemas a mi amiga.

Buscamos aaaa OYE si te cansaste puedes irte-le respondí

Yo no dije eso, solo así que podría ayudarte, aunque no me quejo de estar aquí solos los dos y comienzo a pensar que te esta gustado.-me sonrió el-Te gusta mi compañía.

Ahora eres Potter el acomedido y el LOCO-le grite.

Oye siempre soy acomedido si no pregúntale a Era, que es muy linda y simpática.-expreso James.

Aja.

Adoro tus ironizo.-dijo James.

Pues estoy buscando a Era-le diría, si se lleva también con Era.

¿Quién anda hay?-pregunto una voz

Filch.-me tapo la boca y nos pegamos a la pared.

Estudiantes despiertos Sr Norris.-se escucho la voz del conserje, que observaba cada rincón no se, se oyeron unas fuertes risas.

Buscamos arriba.-y se marcharon.

Gracias chicos.-pensó James.

¿Qué habrá sido ese ruido?-le pregunte.

No se y mi ¿beso?-me pregunto.

Beso, así beso... POR QUE-le grite.

Por salvarte de Filch-dijo el y puso los labios en forma de pescadito.

SI EN TUS SUEÑOS-le grite.-pero gracias ...

Hoy se saque un gracias, la próxima será un beso.-dijo James como si yo no estuviera hay.

Tu conoces toda la escuela.-le dije

Claro, por fin me vas a decir a quien buscamos.-me dijo.-Dime, dime, dime...no puede ser Snape nunca saldría de noche, Malfoy no seria...no se animaría...además para que...la única que queda es Era.

Potter cállate me desesperas.-le dije.

Lo adivine me debes un beso.-me expreso.

Bueno busquémosla.-me tomo del brazo.-No te preocupes ella es linda, pero la que me gusta es cierta pelirroja.-me sonrió.

Potter es cierto lo que me dices.-exprese.

De que Era es linda-respondió

No.-el me miro...

Lo es de lo que siempre me dices.-"diablos yo que le tengo que andar preguntado eso"

De que me gusta cierta pelirroja.-dijo el tan tranquilo.

Eso.-le dije.

Pues si.-afirmo despreocupado.-Salio sola o acompañada?

No lo se.-tengo una calor sobre mis mejillas.

Y ya que lo sabes, ¿qué harás pelirroja?-pregunto...


	22. Juntos y Revueltos

CAPITULO 22: JUNTOS Y REVUELTOS

nn este es el final de Lily Evans Amor Traición y Odio. muchas gracias a la pocas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme se los agradesco mucho nn son muy lindas! Tendra sus especiales

Y suuu continuación!

PELIRROJA QUE HARAS: CUPIDOS AL ATAQUE

o.o a pa titulito pero promente estar muy bueno!

1er Especial;y Lily Evans Amor Tración y Odio: Entre más mejor.

2do Especial: ¿Quienes ganaron? Ella Vs Ellos.

LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-gritó Lucius.

Maldito Potter, por su culpa me desvele.-me quejaba.

LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-volvió a gritar Lucius, pero esta vez me da un zape.

;; Lucius.-me queje.

Señorita Evans 20 puntos menos para Slytherin.-dijo el profesor de Encantamientos.

Hay Lily en que tanto estas pensando.-dijo Lucius.

Hay Lucius en los líos que me meto.-exprese.

jajaja tu en líos ni que fueras Gryffindor.-se rió Lucius.

20 puntos menos señor Malfoy.-expreso el profesor.

Y si me reniega son otros 30.-replico.

En que problemas puedes estar metida?-me pregunto.

En uno muy enredado, no se que voy hacer.-exprese.

Se trata de Potter?-me pregunto.

Como sabes?-le pregunte.

Pues ve.-estaba Potter afuera del salón con una pancarta que decía "TE AMO PELIRROJA" y cambiaba ocn frases "MI SERPIENTE PELIRROJA ES ADORABLE" "YO AMO A MI SERPIENTE".

jajajajajaja-se estaban riendo a todo lo que daban los de ravenclam...junto con varios de mis compañeros de casa, yo me sentía que iba estallar.

Señor Potter hagame el favor de...LARGARSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.-le grita Eddargard

siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-respondi al grito.

Qué le dije Evans?-me miró

Si profesor.-respondi...

No regañe a mi pelirroja!-le gritó James.

POTTTTTTTTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRR SE ATREVIO A RECLAMARME!-le gritó Eddargard

Si! YO no permitire que le grite a mi pelirroja.-afirmó James.

Así y que hará?-le pregunto el profesor.

Puessssssss DEFENDERLA! NO TE PREOCUPES PELIRROJA YO ESTARE AQUÍ PARA DEFENDERTE.-expreso James

Potterrrrrrrr veteeeeeee.-le dije...

Hgale caso a la señorita Evans sino quiere...que le vaya muy mal a ambos.-respondió el profesor.

Pero ;;

A los dos...-afirmó de nuevo.

Vete Potter, andaleeeeeeeeee.-le suplique.

Sal conmigo.-expreso.

No.-respondi.

Entonces no me voy.- respondió James.

No

Vete

NO

vete

No

vete

sal conmigo!-me dice

Evanssssssssssssss.-me susurrra el profesor.

Siiiiiiii-le respondi

Siiiiiiiii sales conmgio! nos vemos profeso.- y se marcha.

Que acaba de pasar.-me quede en blanco...

Acabas de aceptar una cita con Potter.-me responde Lucius...y se me nublo todo...-Lily, Lilyy...

La llevare a la enfermeria la clase de acabo repansen todo loq ue hemos visto por que habrá examen.-dice el profesor, mientras carga en brazos a Lily...

Evans acepto una cita con Potter.-se murmuraba...

_**Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!-grito Era.**_

Qué que paso?-pregunto.

Vamos tarde para el partido! apurateeeeeeeee-me dice ella muy emocionada.

Tube una pesadilla muy fea, soñe que había tenido una cita con Potter.-exprese.

No fue una pesadilla ayer, saliste con el...ve al frente.-me señala una foto donde estoy con Potter y gran hipogrifo...empeze a recorda...

_"Pelirroja! tengoooooooooo _frió vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla.-expreso James

Nooooooo alguien me puede ver contigo!-respondi.

Entonces abrazame.-dijo James.

No! no vamos a ir por la cerveza, ni te voy a abrazar!-le respondi.

Pero yo si te abrazo.-y me dio un enorme abrazo...

Miralos que tiernos son...-decía una ancianitas.

Si son hermosos, una linda pareja!-afirmo la bella señora de cabellos de plata.

Me sonroje...-El no es mi _novio._

Ya estoy.-dije.

Que bueno! tenemos que irnos.-y me jala...y me comienza a peinar, cuando lo hace me da mucha paz y tranquilidad...es mu agradable...

Ya estas lista.-así salimos de los dormitorios...

ERA!-Lucius corrio para ver a Era.-Que bueno que ya estan listas, las apuestas son muy fuertes...

Apostaste a mi hermano verdad?-pregunto Era, ni yo la conocia, Era apostando el mundo se acaba.

"Toma esto es para mi.-expreso James.

Qué es?-pregunte.

Es un medallon.-y me lo pone...

Se te ve hermoso.-dijo James.

Yo.-otra vez estaba hay roja.

Pertenecio a mi abuela...-respondió...

Entonces no puedo quedarmelo.-le exprese.

Es tuyo, ya que el te escogió como su nueva dueña.-me sonrie...y me vuelve a Jalar"

Y tu Lily ya apostaste?-dijo Era que estaba muy emocionada.

Yooo aunnnnn no.-tartamudie.

PEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-me grito Era.

Nosotros ya apostamos.-expreso Severus...-Ayer en la noche lo hicismos...

Esta bien! vamonos!-dije muy alegre, tome el brazo de Severus y se susurre.-Muchas gracias.

Para que estan los amigos.-me respondió y le di un beso en la mejilla.

jijiji.-rieron dos jovenes...

No tienen nervios?-pregunto Petter

No, la bruja de Agusta jugara limpio.-expreso Itan.

Y tuu le crees? jajajajajajajja-rieron todos.

Esas jámas juegan limpio.-expreso Michael.

Yo si les creo! ella me lo dijo.-grito Itan.

TUUUUUUUUUUU? TUVISTE UNA CONVERSACIÓN CON LA BRUJA.-grito Michael

Eh...-respondió todo rojo...

"Vamonossss Bella!-gritaba Sirius.

O.O a donde?-pregunto Bellam se veía muy linda con su cabello recogido y su conjunto azul.

A Hosmage! no me dirás que te olvidaste...que ibas a ir conmigo-se quejo Sirius.

Yoooooo?-Bella se hizo la inocente.

Entonces vamonos, ya tengo todo listo...-Sirius toma del brazo a Bella (O.O estos hombres les encantan tomar del brazo XD)

Bella!-dijo un alegre Amos Digorry

SIIIIIIIII AMOS-expreso Bella muy alegre, y corrió asi Amos.

Ya estas lista? Nos estan esperando y no quiero hacer esperar.-expreso muy alegre Amos.

Vamos!-y lo toma del brazo.

Noooooooooooo, Bella ira conmigo.-Sirius toma a Bella por el otro brazo.

Quién es tu joven amigo?-pregunto Amos.

Soy Sirius Black.-dijo el con firmeza.

El dolor de cabeza de Tom, mucho gusto Sirius.-dijo este sonriendo.

Sirius lo miro con desconfianza...

Bella va a salir conmigo!-dijo este aferrandose más a Bella.

Bella vamonos.-dijo Amos, y susurra algo al oido...-Tengo boletos de mas.

No se la llevara!-le gritó Sirius.

Nos vamos.-y se lo llevan...a Sirius.-Tengo boletos de más...así que todos nos podremos divertir..."

Sirius?-gritó James...

Eh, qué paso?-respondió Sirius.

Lo mismo te decimos.-todos los estaban mirando.

a nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-este se sonrojo...

Y cuentanos o.o que se siente salir...con Bella.-chiflaron todos.

Yo.-aquí parecía una enorme esfera roja...apunto de estallar.

jajajajajajja.-rieron todos.

Salimos...también Bella, Amos, Minerva y yo.-expreso Sirius.

Hay te hablan...Itan...-expreso Michael.

No a Juniór, que estos salieron...en familia, con dos cuañado...y la hermana.-rieron todos.

jajajajajajajaj.-volvierona reir...

CALLENSE!-grtió Andrew.

gracias Andrew.-afirmo Juniór.

"Por aquí vamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.-expreso Lucius.

Luces hermosa.-expreso Remus, parecia un solecito apunto de estallar por lo rojo.

Muchas...gracias.-ambos estaban igual de rojos...

VAMOSSSSSSSSSS YA.-gritó Juniór...que los desperto del sueño, entraron a las tres escobas...

Y como es Fontana?-pregunto Lucius.

Pues tiene un lago impresionante...-mientras Remus estaba tan concetrado solo en Era, en sus sonrisa en su forma de mirar...en como tomabas la cervesa en las lucitas que se formaban en el cabello.

Es muy impresionante...me encantaría conocerla...Eraaaaaaaaaaaaaa?-dijo Lucius.

Si, a mi tb hermano cuando nos llevas.-expreso Era.

Cuando gusten.-sonrió feliz...-Tb a ti Remus-...Lucius molesto, Era encantada...después se fueron a comprar dulces...pero Juniór se llevo a su hermana, del brazo, a Remus de su brazo y Lucius al lado de Era..."

Ya es hora.-salieron rumbo a jugar...todas la escuela, estaba emocinada, por el partido que se va a realizar...las Reveclam llevaba parcantas de apoyo para la chicas de Yukime...

Yukime! Yukimeeeeeeeeee GANARA-eran sus porras...

Fontana! Fontana!-gritaba las porras de Gryffindor, en apoyo a su invitados...

BIENVENIDOS AL PARTIDO MÁS ESPERADO!-grito la comentarista.-Hoy tenemos un partido muy interesante entre estas escuelas que son rivales, ambos internados, desde sus fundadoras ha habido una profunda rivalidad, pero que hara se hace de una manera muy deportiva...y demos un fuerte aplauso a la chicas de Yukimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bezabetttttttttttttttttttt! Taniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Giselaaaaaa, Hiromiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Lucrecia ,Kioko yyyyyyyyyy Augusta! la ven capitana.-xpreso la comentarista Julieta, la recibieron muy bien...- Ahora llegannnnnn los chicossssssssssssssssssssssss de FONTANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Xandre Juniór! Andrew! Michaellllllllll! Frederichiz! Gustab! David yyyyyyyyyyyyy ITANNNNNNNNNNNNNN-fueron recibidos por una ovación...y el partido comenzo...

"Gracias...Potter.-expreso Lily...y le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla...a James

De nada pelirroja.-dijo James...

Y por qué te gusto James?-pregunto Lily.

Por que eres la primer chica...la primer persona que me hizo...sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido...cuando te veo siento que la sangre se me sube a la cabeza, siento mariposa en el estomago, es como cuando un come un chocolate...esa sencion tan rika...es muy bonita...

James...-expreso Lily...

Yo se que que algún día...tu tb me querrás...

Fin?

mauajajajajajajjajajajajajaja nn Muchass gracias a todosssssssss por quedarse hasta aquí los deje picadossssssss? mauajajajajaj esperen los especiales para saber como quedo el partido... muajajajajajajajaja


End file.
